The Hot and Heavy Chronicles
by Ninjette Twitch
Summary: For everyone who read Hot and Heavy, this is a compilation of all the dirty, sticky situations our favorite couple gets into before the fic Hot and Heavy. A prequel, if you will! Every chapter is a little one shot dedicated to some very...playful...scenes ;)
1. The Closet

**The Closet**

Ninjette Twitch

This is the first chapter in the Hot and Heavy Chronicles series. This goes partially, with my story "Hot and Heavy." A prequel, if you will. This first chapter is how things in the original story started up. Every chapter after this will just be a hot, lemony story of the two getting it on.

If you have an idea about a sticky situation these two could get into that ends up being full of sexiness and want me to write it for the chronicles, please don't hesitate to pm me and give me your idea! You'll be given full credit for the idea when I write that specific chapter. I don't take credit for ideas; just the writing. ^_~

Also, I've turned this into a collaboration effort with a bunch of my friends! We will all be writing different chapters for this. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll let you know who the wonderful author is. This is so exciting!

On with the show…

~*~v~*~

Darien walked into the arcade, the day feeling like any other; his usual spot at the counter, his regular cup of coffee, and the everyday sounds of the arcade that he still came to for some strange reason almost every day.

He was halfway through his coffee when the arcade door opened. He knew immediately who it was, her presence making the hairs stick up on the back of his neck. He turned and his breath caught in his throat, almost choking him. Her white skirt was so short, it would never pass a fingertip test and her top, pure white as well, held her shapely figure in all the right places. He found his eyes being drawn to the tops of her breasts as they bubbled out of the top's low neckline.

It wasn't often that he saw her in regular clothes and it took his breath away.

She hadn't noticed him yet, or was pretending not to. Either way, it bothered him, causing him to call out to her. "Afternoon, Meatball head."

Her eyes narrowed in irritation, her hips switching in a pleasant rhythm as she came closer to him. The soft pleats of her skirt flapping upwards as she swayed seductively, showing even more leg.

"Jerk-face! Surprised to see you here!" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm, but it didn't keep him from continuing to warmly rake his eyes over her form. The lack of distance between them accentuated the delicious details of her body; like the way her nipples stood out, just ever so slightly, from the cold air filtering in through the vent that she was now standing under.

"You are looking mighty...comfortable," he sneered. He didn't really mean comfortable. In fact, he meant the exact opposite, a fact that she was well aware of, as her eyes narrowed angrily. She opened her mouth to speak when the door of the arcade opened again, silencing her, as they both turned to look. Hokuto Mitchuru, the new guy in town, strutted in like a peacock.

Hokuto was a fairly good looking guy; blond hair, kind of lanky but with a pretty smile. Although he was new in town and she didn't know him that well, she did know that he was nice to her. He showed attention in a good way, unlike a certain Jerk who shall remain nameless.

Serena turned back to Darien with a grin. "SOME people happen to like my comfortableness," she said, wagging her fingers around the word "comfortableness". He frowned and watched as she spun on her heels and made her way to the newcomer. Darien watched as Hokuto openly looked Serena up and down and a grin covered his face. The boy leaned against the wall, trying his best to look dashing as he flirted with the Meatball Head.

Darien's stomach flip flopped uncomfortably and anger flared up, coursing through him like heat through his veins. He just didn't know why. What did he care if Serena was slightly blushing at something Hokuto had said? It didn't bother him that she was popping her hip out just slightly and playing with one of her pigtails in the cutest way possible...did it? She could go ahead and bite her bottom lip in that sexy way she did if she wanted to!

Before he knew it, he was up out of his seat and heading in their direction. Serena saw him approach, her smile fading instantly, and she rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide the discomfort he was clearly causing her.

"Meatball Brain," Darien greeted, giving her a short and curt nod before focusing his attention solely on the other blonde before him.

"Ugh," Serena grumbled, turning her back to him, hoping he would just disappear. Darien stared down Hokuto, who held his hand out with a friendly smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Darien frowned. There was something not quite right about his eyes...

"Hokuto Mitchuru," he introduced himself. Darien slowly reached out and grabbed the man's hand, gripping it much tighter than he needed to.

"Darien Shields," he answered back. He had barely gotten his name out when Hokuto jerked his hand away and flexed his fingers slightly in pain. He couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face and Horuto didn't miss it either. Hokuto turned back to Serena - who had been watching their exchange with confused interest - gaining her attention.

Hokuto reached up, lightly touching Serena' arm with a slight stroke. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" He had to keep his hands clenched tight to his sides to keep from reaching over and breaking the asshole's hand.

As Hokuto walked away, Serena turned her glare on him, hands on her hips and a pout on her mouth. "What do you want, jerk?"

"Who was that?" Darien asked, ignoring her question completely and giving a look behind her to indicate the man walking away. Serena turned to look at Hokuto before looking back at him.

"That's Hokuto. He's new. He's-"

"Just trying to get up your skirt. You know that, right?" Darien interrupted roughly, taking a slight step towards her. Serena's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "Or was that what you were going for?"

She stepped up, poking a finger sharply into his chest and trying to ignore how hard and chiseled it felt under her finger. "You don't even know him. _I_ don't even know him very well. He just moved here!" She defended her new friend but Darien just rolled his eyes at her innocence.

He leered over her, inching his face towards hers. "Oh, I think I know him pretty well, Meatball Brain," he said. He knew exactly what was going on in that kid's head when he raked his eyes over the blonde. "And you trying to flirt is like watching a train crash. Horrific, but still oddly entertaining to watch."

"I was not trying to flirt!" She stomped her foot aggressively, narrowly missing his in the process. "And what do you even care?!" 

His hands tried to reach out and grab her, causing him to shift his weight back and his body away from her. "I don't!"

She shifted in response, removing the space he had just put between them. "Really? Cause I think-"

"Don't think, Meatball Head. You might sprain that tiny brain of yours," he grinned. Serena was fuming. The pink staining her cheeks having a strange effect on his heart and brain...the lower one.

"You're just a lamentable mistake by your parents' reckless exchange of genetic material," she spit out, proud of her big words. But the pride didn't last long as Darien froze and his face went white. His eyes went to the floor, refusing to look at her and her heart squeezed painfully, her desire to hold him close almost suffocating.

"THAT'S IT!" Andrew yelled. The whole arcade turned to see the blond arcade worker fuming, his attentions set on his best friend and the blonde he considered a sister. Their eyes were wide as they stared at him, they fight being interrupted. "I've had it with you!" He made his way around the counter and toward them. "I am sick of hearing you two fight all the damn time!" He grabbed them both by their arms and pulled them toward the back room.

"What the hell are you doing, Andrew?" Darien asked, looking at his friend as if he had gone mad. But still, he let Andrew drag him, still in shock by his friend's outburst. Behind them, the occupants of the arcade watched in curiosity.

Andrew pulled them through the break room toward the back of the arcade and released Serena long enough to open the storage closet.

"Andrew, what-" Serena started but was cut off as Andrew pushed Darien into the closet.

"Hey!" Darien yelled as he tripped over a box. His eyes were wide as he watched Andrew push Serena in next, much more gently than he did Darien. Darien caught her as she tripped over her own feet.

When he looked back up, Andrew had slammed the door shut. Darien let go of Serena, letting her plop down on a box, and rushed to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and jerked the handle, desperately trying to open the now locked door.

"Andrew!" He yelled through the door, beating it with his fist. "Andrew, you open this door right now!"

"No!"

"Andrew!" Serena had come up beside him, trying a different approach and speaking more gently. "We will be good. We promise!"

"Pft, you be good? Maybe as good as your grades…" He couldn't help himself.

"Shut up, jerk face!" she yelled at him.

"See!" Andrew yelled through the door. Darien turned an angry look to her, but she only mimicked him back. "You can't be nice for 5 seconds! So you can both just stay in there until you learn to like each other. I'll be back later."

"Wait, later when?" Darien yelled through the door.

"Later!" Andrew answered, but his voice was a bit distant.

"Andrew? Andrew!" Darien hollered through the door. But it was too late. Andrew was gone, having returned to the front of the counter, out of earshot, to wait on his customers. Darien backed away from the door, shaking his head slowly in disbelief.

How dare he! How dare he lock them in this closet together. What was he thinking?!

"Good job, Meatball Brain!" Darien fumed.

"Seriously? You're blaming me for this? You were the one that couldn't keep his stupid insults to himself for 5 seconds to get us out of here. 'Maybe as good as your grades.'" She mimicked him again. "What the hell?!"

"If you didn't make it so easy to make fun of, we wouldn't be in the situation in the first fucking place," he said, turning to walking into the small closet a bit more and running a hand through his hair.

"You know, you don't always have to be such an asshole!" She stomped her foot in frustration.

"And what exactly do you want me to be?" He snapped.

"I don't know," she gave an overexaggerated shrug, her hands and arms flying in the air. "Maybe be nice to me for once? Say something pleasant? Or is that too hard for that big head of yours to comprehend?"

"Say something nice?" He turned to face her finally and his breath stopped. The dimmed lights in the closet, her unusually tight outfit (a short shirt and a clingy top that showed a little too much cleavage), her cheeks flushed from anger. Her breathing was heavy, causing her breasts to rise and fall. Suddenly unable to control himself, he moved to stand directly in front of her. The sexual tension was almost palpable and he knew it. They both did. "You want me to say something nice? Maybe about the sexy outfit you're wearing? Or you trying to land a guy to buy you even more food to eat?" He said, a slight grin on his face.

Her eyes widened and without thinking, she brought her hand up, slapping him in the face. His head turned with the force of her hit, taking him surprise. Her eyes were wide as he looked back at her. And he couldn't take it anymore.

He charged her lips, grabbing her neck and pulling her tight against him. She didn't fight him at all. Her lips moved against his violently, as his hands dropped to her waist to crush her against him. He could feel her hands in his hard, holding him to her as his tongue made his way into her mouth.

He moved, pushing her backwards and into the wall. She moaned into his mouth, sending a violent chill down throughout his entire body. He grabbed her waist and hoisted her up. She answered, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him to her. She could feel how hard he was between her legs and it made them both groan in need.

One hand moved to her bare thigh, her skirt having slid up her waist when he lifted her. His mouth moved down her jaw to her neck and she tilted her head back to give him better access. While one hand held tight to her ass, the other slid the rest of the way up her thigh, toying with the panties he found underneath before he jerked them off her to feel her bare bottom, throwing them to the floor.

Suddenly he felt her fingers leave his hair and immediately reappear at his waist between them, unbuckling his belt and pulling open his pants. He was surprised by her boldness and grinned before taking her lips again with his. Her delicate fingers slid inside his boxers and he hissed into her mouth when she grabbed his throbbing hard-on and pulled it free from it's confines. She smirked at his reaction and he pulled away just enough to look her in the eye.

"Naughty girl," he teased. She just smirked harder as she lined him up at her entrance.

"You haven't seen anything, yet," she boasted. Her confidence sent his head into a spiral and he couldn't help just to enter her with force. She cried out in pleasure and her head fell back against the wall as he stretched her inside, filling her completely. He grinned with pride, one hand on her waist and the other tangling in her hair as he crushed his lips to hers again and began to move.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs tightened around his waist and he shoved himself in and out of her. She used her leverage against the wall and her legs around him to move in time with him, throwing herself forward as he thrusted in. He pulled away to watch her face twist and distort with sheer pleasure as her nails dug into he back.

Her moans were getting more intense and he could tell she was having a hard time not being loud. Although they were at the other end of the arcade, Darien was sure they would hear a scream if one should so happen to come out. But at the same time, he wanted to hear her; wanted to make those sounds come from her loud and proud.

"God, Darien!" She moaned louder. At the sound of his name on her lips, he lost control, throwing himself into her frantically. Her eyes widened, and her muscles clamped around him in a vice grip as he sent her over the edge. He knew he was gone too and shoved his mouth against hers, quieting both of their cries of ecstasy as he shoved into her one more time, feeling her milk him completely.

Their bodies calmed, and their breathing was heavy, both clinging to the other for support. Darien's legs felt like they wanted to give out, but he held them both up with the help of the wall behind her. His breathing stilled and her looked up from where his forehead was resting on her shoulder. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, both realizing what they had just done.

A knock came at the door.

"Hey!" Andrew yelled. Serena gasped, her eyes widening to an impossible size.

"Shit…" Darien cursed, finally pulling himself out of her and setting her on the ground. Andrew could be heard through the door, fiddling with his keys to find the right one for the closet as Darien quickly pulled up his pants and began the re-buckling process.

"You guys are awfully quiet in there! Did you finally kill each other?" Andrew called out. Darien turned to see Serena pulling her skirt down and adjusting her shirt. She was just fixing her hair when the door whipped open and the light from the breakroom blinded them. Andrew stepped in frowning. "Everything okay?" He asked.

Serena opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. Without saying anything, she pushed past both guys and ran out of the arcade. Andrew watched with confusion before turning back to Darien. "What happened?"

Darien shook his head slowly before stepping around his best friend and heading out of the arcade as well, taking a different direction than Serena. Andrew frowned to himself even more as he looked around the closet. Things were disheveled and had fallen off cabinets and into the floor. As he walked over to pick them up, one eyebrow jerked up. Andrew grinned.

On the floor was a pair of light blue panties.

oOo

Mic drop!

Thank you to B and Aya Faulkner, my happy helpertons on this chapter! They helped me make it better, trust me.

And the chapters just keep getting better…trust me 😉


	2. The Counter

**The Counter**

Aya Faulkner

We don't own Sailor Moon!

~*~v~*~

Everything was the same. The same ding of the door as I walked in, the same air that smelled of hot oil and adolescent sweat, and the same irritating chatter that swelled over the constant pinging of the games. Somewhere, one of the games talked, asking you to "Give it your best shot!". There was one thing that was different, however, and she was now sitting at the counter, right in my usual spot.

This was no coincidence, I knew that for sure now. No, she was sitting there on purpose, waiting for me. There was no doubt for me anymore, she was mine for the taking. And I wasn't about to wait anymore.

I had already waited long enough, having dreamed about her all night and struggled to think about anything else all day. I never space out like I had today in class. And it was all because of our time in that damned closet. I'm still not sure whether I should punch Andrew in the face for it or shake his hand. I was starting to lean towards the former the longer a drank her in.

She sat, fidgeting ever so slightly, perched on top of the plastic stool. The hard surface pushing her ass up into a perfect bubble underneath her. Still in her uniform, I caught glimpses of the pale flesh on her back as she reached over the counter to grab a napkin, the memory of her soft skin under my fingertips running through my mind. It was like she was moving in slow motion, her shirt lifting off her hips and up her back as her glorious ass lifted ever so slightly off her seat. Fingers gripped the white paper, pulling it in one stroke from the dispenser to settle back down to her seat. I couldn't stop my mind from imagining her gripping my cock in a similar manner, but a bit more gentle.

God, just watching her sit and I was hard. What the hell was wrong with me?

And why the hell was I just standing here?

Without another thought, I found myself standing next to her while she ignored me. My temperature only rose higher with every second she deliberately ignored my presences.

"Something you want, Shields?"

Her voice was cold, sounding nothing like the one she had when I had her screaming my name not long ago. Giving pause, I felt a small stab at my innards. Was it possible that she did not feel the same way as I did? That our time in the closet was not as memorable as it had been for me?

I was staring, my mouth gaping at her. And she looked at me...and giggled. "I'm sorry, but you are just too easy!"

She was messing with me, and I did not find it funny. "Interesting choice of words. If I remember correctly, you are the easy one here."

Her smile fell, and she now glowered at me. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

A chuckled rose into my throat and I let it lose. "I, for one, thought it was fucking hilarious."

"So, this is how it is going to be then?"

A deep frown cut into her face, but she kept her eyes on me. I refuse to feel guilty. We both wanted it and I did nothing wrong by giving it to us. "Is there any other way for it to be, Tsukino?"

Her eyes drifted to the counter, fingers gently tearing and shredding the napkin into tiny little pieces. "I don't know...is there?"

Bending at my waist, I put my face close to hers, placing my mouth at her ear to whisper. "We fucked, Serena. That in no way implies that we should be anything more than we were before."

Watching her, I saw the shiver that ran through her at the word "fuck" and it had me salivating...but not my mouth.

She tried to get away, propping herself up on her elbows as they rested on the counter. The change in position caused her shirt to rise up again, the small of her back exposed. I couldn't stop myself, I had to feel her skin again. Without the slightest hint of hesitation, I ran a finger across the bare skin, its smooth pale surface was warm to the touch and it evoked more memories into the forefront of my brain. Like running my hands all over her silky skin, no clothes to inhibit me. I didn't dare look down at myself, sure that I was painfully tented below.

At my touch, she shivered again, but harder, knocking bits of her napkin onto the floor around her. A large piece fell at my feet and my OCD kicked in, practically forcing me to the floor to pick it up. As I got down on bended knee I heard a giggle. Her clear blue eyes crashed onto mine when a glanced up, a smirk on her perfect, plump lips. I had to tear my eyes away or I would have jumped up and taking her mouth for all it was worth, crowd of kids be damned. But she continued to giggle as if me on the floor below her was some kind of victory. It rattled me.

Her legs were crossed in front of me, her little caves crossed at the ankles and her little white socks peaked out of her Mary Janes. It started out as a dare to myself, but a part of me just wanted to touch her again. Even though I knew full well what it would feel like and that was part of why I wanted it. No, I needed it.

A small gasp escaped above me as my fingers traced the edges of her sock, slowly drawing it upwards as I stood once more. I had gotten to her knee when I glanced around, seeing if anyone was watching. No one was.

So I continued up her thigh, pushing her skirt up as my wrist collided with the cloth. Dark blue gave way to creamy white as more of her thighs were exposed for my eyes to lap up. And lap I did.

Now instead of a few fingers, a splayed my hand out across the largest part of her thigh, my hand big enough to cover the top of them. Then I casually slipped my hand inside, gently pushing her flesh aside and nestling my palm in between her legs.

I had been watching my hand the whole time, or rather, watching her flesh. Only now did I look up at her face. Which was locked on mine, a mix of shock, embarrassment...and pure lust in her wide eyes.

With a flick of my thumb, I brushed her lips, thin fabric still blocking me from the warmth that lay just behind her panties. She jumped and blushed deeply. I watched as the blood spread across her face and down her neck. I flicked again, and she mewed, soft and quiet, but a mew nonetheless. Meanwhile, a smirk spread across my face, no matter how hard I tried to fight it.

The blush still covered her, but she managed to grimace at me. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The trance was broken, all because of my fucking smirk and now she was trying to push my hand away. But I wasn't giving up, not yet. "I believe, Serena, I was doing you."

The grip she had on my hand slacked, just enough for me to push it back into place and higher into her crotch. This time, she didn't fuss or fight, instead she pulled her skirt up a little and draped it over my hand. I didn't miss how her legs moved apart a little either, inviting me in.

With the back of my knuckle, I stroked her, the cloth of her panties becoming drenched in a matter of seconds. But I kept the fabric between us. She gripped the edge of the counter, panting and somehow keeping herself silent while my free hand gripped the back of her stool. Leaning over slightly as if to talk down to her, anyone who looked over would have thought I was fussing at her for being in my seat. A little bit closer and a lot softer than we usually fight but still.

Her puffs of hot breath hit my arm in rhythm, stopping for a second every time I brushed her, her airways stopping for a second from my touch. "Darien."

She was growling at me and loudly too. Glancing up, I saw a few heads look our way, including Andrew's, who just shook his head in defeat and went back to work. Those who looked at the two of us honestly thought it was business as usual and that made me chuckle. But Serena thought I was chuckling at her, grabbing my hand again, the fabric of her skirt rough on my skin as she pressed her fingers into my wrist hard.

"Jerk face!"

"Shut up, Meatball brain."

Hers came out as a curse while mine, a promise. With a quick twist of my wrist I was free and I pulled her panties aside before she could do or say anything else. She was so wet, my finger glided in like a hot knife through butter. A clucking sound came from her, an insult dying deep in her throat.

Using one finger, I swirled it around inside her, her walls clutching and shifting as they shuttered from my invasion. Then I slipped in another finger. A tight-lipped moan slipped out and she froze, quickly looking around us. I pulled myself in closer to her, my chest touching her shoulder.

"Relax, Meatball head. I got you."

Placing my thumb in her folds, I swirled around her little pink pearl and she turned to jelly before my eyes. My fingers were already coated and she hadn't even came yet. I had to stop myself from pulling them out of her and licking them clean.

Her little fist clenched and tightened on the edge of the counter, tightening and loosening with the rhythm of my fingers. It was then that I noticed her almost untouched milkshake sitting before her. Grabbing one of her pigtails, I forced her to look up at me. The sight of her hazy eyes was more than enough to have me even harder than before.

"Better drink your milkshake. People will start to wonder."

She looked at me blankly for a second, then looked at the milkshake. I watched as her grip slowly released the counter and picked up the frosty glass. The straw going to her mouth, I couldn't look away as her lips took it in and sucked. Taking a greedy breath, the air hissed in through my teeth, startling her. But after she took one look at me, she understood, taking in even more of the straw in her mouth and sucking, all while looking me right in the eyes.

I dug deeper into her, pushing hard against her clit and she struggled to keep the sweet drink steady in her hands. But she managed it, sucking even harder on it. It was almost half gone already.

Taking another step closer, I now had my hard on pressed to her outer thigh and she began to jiggle her leg up against it. It wasn't as satisfying as her hand, hot mouth, or tight core around me, but it wasn't bad either, the gentle pressure and fast movement helping me to get there.

Then her leg stopped, pressing hard into me and my tip so that it was squished against my stomach. I lost it.

Three fingers and my palm against her lips, I dipped and swirled deep inside her while slapping the heel of my hand against her clit. It was all she could do to sit still and essentially let me ride her with my hand. She had stopped sucking on her milkshake a little while ago, her head now aimed at the ceiling.

Her grip was so tight around the glass, I thought for sure it would shatter in her hands. And she was close, I could feel her tightening around my fingers.

"Come, Serena."

Her body listening to my demands, she slabbed the glass onto the countertop, somehow not breaking it in the process.

"Screw you, Shields!"

It was all she could do, it was either bliss out and yell out my name as she came, or cover it as an insult, playing into our little game.

Her breath labored, she hunched over, supporting her weight on the counter. She kept her head down, probably to hide the raging blush I knew she was now supporting.

My fingers were still inside her, hoping to save as much of her juices that now covered my hand up to my wrist so that I could taste her later in private. "If that's what you want, I will gladly screw you, Tsukino."

Currently, my breath was washing over her, what with me leering over her. And I enjoyed watching it make the little hairs around her neck and ears dance. But then she turned her head upwards, just enough to show me her eyes and let her breath hit me. The hot, quick puffs mixing with mine in a dance that was somehow as much a turn on as mixing our fluids.

"Can you two at least pretend to like one another?"

Both of us heads whipped around so fast, there was a pop. In our little moment, Andrew had not only come over to the two of us; he now stood behind the counter. I guess in his frustration with us, he somehow missed my hand up her skirt. A hand that now slowly made its way back down her thigh and out from under her dress. A small sigh came from her as the hand that was once very intimately attached to her, now rested next to her hand on the counter.

"I mean, if you two hate each other so much, why don't you just...stay away from one another?!"

My gaze flicked over to her, catching her as she did the same, a blush forming on her cheeks again in an instant. "I don't know Andrew. Guess we just can't help it. We must be drawn to chaos."

Andrew's eyes danced between us, the both of us barely holding in our amusement at his lost and angry look. "I have no problem locking you two in that closet again!"

"Oh, please."

I looked at her again, catching the glimmer of mischief on her face, one that Andrew missed, thinking she was taunting him and not realizing she was talking to me. "Don't tempt me, Serena. I will and this time I won't let you out until you two can talk like adults instead of acting like children!"

He walked away and I leaned into her again as soon as his back was turned. "That's right, Meatball brain, you need to stop acting like a child. Otherwise, you'll be locked up with me...in a tiny...dark space...with nothing to do…"

I was being drawn in, like a moth to the flame, a flame that sat just within reach between her lovely legs. I didn't even realize how close I was to her, almost kissing her right in the middle of the arcade.

"Wanna get out of here?"

It wasn't really a question, so I didn't really answer her. I just turned on my heel and made for the door, knowing full well she was behind me. Just a few steps away.

oOo

BOOM!

This wonderfully sexy fic was done by the amazingly talented Aya Faulkner. Fantastic, isn't she? If you haven't read any of her fics yet, I'm going to need you to go ahead and get on that! She's amazing and you will love her stories! She has a new one coming out called The Customer is Always Right. Go read it!

And the next chapter should be up soon, written by another good friend of mine.

Stay tuned!


	3. The Breakroom

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

 **Breakroom**

Tori-Lee Keene

~*~v~*~

Serena was feeling uneasy. She wasn't entirely sure where this relationship, if it could actually be called that, was going. She wanted him. More than she wanted a chocolate shake, she wanted him. Ever since that day in the closet...

She focused. Not right now. She had to focus. He was walking towards the door now. Any second he would be inside, getting his habitual cup of coffee, and he would start in on her. She wondered what insults he would hurl at her today. Wondered if they would find some hidden place afterwards and he would take her hard and fast. Her body shuddered at the thought.

"Meatball Head," he started as he slid onto the stool next to her. "Up before noon? Has the world ended?" He snorted.

She tried ignoring him. Maybe that would work, and she wouldn't break something over his head for once. Maybe she could hold out. Maybe she wouldn't be screaming at him in less than a...

"So, fail any tests lately?" He asked in his cocky, I'm too smart for everyone else tone. "Or did you just sleep through all of them."

Her body shook with fury. She stood and glared at him. "You BAKA! You jerk. You are the most conceited, most infuriating, rudest..." she spluttered, her voice leaving her, and in a panic she picked up her beloved chocolate shake and hurled it at his head. Score! Direct hit. She turned on her heel and was about to stalk out of the arcade when he grabbed her and hauled her back to where the break area was.

"Oh, I don't think so, you little brat. You're going to pay for this to get cleaned," he growled it loudly. She turned and looked frantically at Andrew, but he just shook his head. Darien pulled her into the break room after him.

Before she could so much as blink, he had her up against the break room door, holding it closed with her body as he bent to kiss her. The remnants of chocolate shake dripped from his hair and down onto his face, but she didn't mind. It made his lips even yummier. She kissed him back, still completely unable to control herself around the man.

He was a doctor for crying out loud. Shouldn't he be the one in control of himself? Damn, his mouth was wonderful... She lost herself in sensation as he kissed and nipped at her lips, her jaw, her throat. His hands slid under her blouse and he lifted them to cup her breasts, sending waves of heated pleasure from her nipples straight into her belly where it built and built.

He lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pulled her panties to one side before thrusting into her. She hadn't even noticed him lowering his pants. Chocolate shake dripped down his cheek and she licked it, enjoying the way it made him start and stumble. She giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

This was so new and wild and completely untamable, but it was wonderful. The feeling of being so full as he slid deeper and deeper inside of her until there was nothing left, no space separating them. Connected completely, until he began to withdraw. She whimpered at the aching emptiness until he filled her again. She needed him to stay deep inside her. Needed him to fill her, take her hard and fast, and perhaps a bit rough.

"Darien," she moaned, and pressed her hips harder to his. "More."

His pace increased until he was slamming into her, the door behind them shaking with each thrust. It was incredible, but she was terrified someone would hear them. She bit her lip hard to keep from screaming. It was wonderful, and amazing, and so thrilling to be filled again and again. His eyes were closed tightly, his hands gripping her hard as he drove deep. She kissed his neck, licking and nipping at him.

He shuddered and slammed harder, then slipped one hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit in a rapid pace until she had to bite down on his shoulder to hide her screams. Her inner walls clenched, her belly tightened, and she convulsed, feeling as though she could fly away. He continued his deep penetration as he rubbed her until she could hardly breathe through the sensations. It was so much.

She lost herself in the orgasm, her head slamming back against the door, throbbing painfully. He continued to thrust deep. "Again," he growled, his ministrations on her clit increasing again, until her body flowed into a second spiral. He was going to end her if he kept making her come again and again like this. Her clit grew too sensitive and she pulled at his hand, until he finally released her, continuing to slam into her.

She wriggled her hips over him, grinding against him, changing the angles until he started to lose control. This was how she liked him. Wild, and unable to contain himself. He slammed again and again, no longer in any rhythm, just needing to be deep inside her, and she thrilled at her ability to make him lose himself.

As his body started to shake, she squeezed her inner walls over him and felt the hot spurts of his release deep inside her. She reveled in the feeling of his hot sticky cum filling her. She was thankful she'd started birth control. The feeling of him deep inside her when he finished was wonderful. She felt... possessed. It was incredible.

"I need to clean up," she whispered to him, and he finally let her down to put her feet on the floor. He pulled out of her and they both groaned, unhappy at the separation. He just felt so good buried deep inside her. They both fixed their clothing and moved away to the head to the bathrooms.

"My apartment, six o'clock tonight," he growled as he moved away. She nodded and ducked into the women's room.

Mina grinned as she watched Serena and Darien sneaking out of the break room and down the hallway to the bathrooms. She had heard Serena scream and had almost burst into the room thinking they were murdering each other. But now, based on the fact that her hair was wild, and he was still completely covered in chocolate shake, and their clothing was decidedly skewed, she had to adjust her theory. She wondered how long the two of them had been going at it like, well, rabbits. Because she had heard Darien too.

She smiled and ran back to the counter to lord her new knowledge over Andrew. She absolutely loved teasing him when she had a secret. This was going to be fun.

Yeeeaahhh...sexy, right? Tori-Lee Keene wrote this beauty! Her skills are amazazing! Just read and you'll see! I tell no lies! Check out her fics next!


	4. The Library

**Library**

B

~*~v~*~

The very last thing that she wanted to do on a Saturday morning was wake up early and go to school. Granted, it wasn't _her_ school, but it was an educational institution nonetheless and there was no love lost between Serena and, in her opinion, the stifling confinements of a classroom. Luckily, this was simply a tour - _and it wasn't even her tour! -_ of the prestigious and sought after campus of Tokyo's Keio University.

When the loud and annoying sound of her alarm clock had blared this morning, its wailing chime piercing through the comforting fog of very lovely dreams, she'd almost called Amy to cancel.

She knew that she possessed a vast array of flaws. She'd come to accept them over the years. Like, she'd probably never arrive to any function or event on time and she was painfully absent-minded and tended to forget things, _a lot._ Despite all of that, she was, first and foremost, a fiercely loyal friend and she'd promised the shy and painfully quiet bluenette that she would not have to tour the campus by herself. She hadn't deluded herself into thinking she'd been Amy's _first_ choice but the other girls, regretfully, had other plans and Amy, with her practically debilitating social anxiety, could not conceive touring the potential school on her own.

Needless to say, that is how Serena found herself standing in the large, extremely intimidating, Keio University library amidst a group of eager, almost-high-school graduates, listening to the high pitched, nasally sound of an overachieving student. He was babbling endlessly about the history of a stuffy school that she, quite frankly, didn't care about. She stamped down her boredom, and did her best to suppress a yawn as she glanced over at the bright-eyed look of rapture on Amy's face as she intently listened to what the tour-guide was saying. If _anything_ , she was glad that she'd come here for her friend.

She inwardly sighed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she pulled her gaze away from Amy and let her eyes wander aimlessly over the polished and gleaming surfaces of the well maintained room. Several students were quietly sitting, their faces screwed up into looks of concentration, as they studied or read; some of them meandering the endless stacks of books that lined the walls.

The tour guides voice was a dull background buzz now, a delicate frown knit on her brow as she let her mind wander. Truthfully, she hadn't accepted Amy's invitation to visit Keio _purely_ out of love for her friend, although, she truly _did_ love her friend. The blunette was also not the reason she'd spent so much time painstakingly choosing her outfit and applying the makeup she never usually wore this morning. No, she'd done _those_ things because Keio University also happened to be Darien's school and she _knew_ he was going to be here today. She'd heard him tell Amy in passing at the arcade yesterday.

She felt the heat begin to rise in her face, a red tinge gracing the usual paleness of her cheeks and burning the tips of her ears as her mind began to filter through images of the ebony-haired man that had recently spent time, not only in her dreams, but thrusting hotly in between her legs. She swallowed the moan that involuntarily bubbled up in her throat at the thought, shifted uncomfortably and subconsciously pressed her legs together as she felt the liquid heat pool warmly in between her legs.

"Serena?" The sweet, lilting tone of Amy's tentative voice pulled her out of her lustful musings and Serena's eyes widened as she met Amy's puzzled gaze.

The flustered blonde cleared her throat and offered her friend an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She questioned and she was proud that her voice didn't sound nearly as dry as her throat suddenly felt. Amy frowned, tilting her head as she scrutinized Serena's face.

"I was just wondering if you minded if we stayed in the library for a little bit?" She questioned shyly and Serena's eyes flew open, startled, with the realization that the tour had ended and the others had already dispersed. She inwardly cursed at her inattentiveness. _Get your shit together, Tsukino._ She internally scolded herself _and_ Darien for getting all caught up in lustful memories.

"Um, sure?" She responded, trying not to grimace too noticeably at the idea of staying in the library longer than was truly necessary. She was glad that she'd mostly managed to suppress her aversion to staying as Amy's eyes lit up as she offered her a grateful smile before swivelling around, gracefully gliding towards the long mahogany tables that were, if you asked her, extremely pretentious looking.

She sighed as she slowly followed, her heart sinking with disappointment. It was unlikely that she was going to see Darien today and _anyways_ , to be honest, it was probably for the best.

This game that they were playing was getting dangerously close to being exposed and the very last thing she wanted was for everyone to know that she was currently Darien Shields' occasional fuck buddy. It didn't help that the man was adamant about walking the dangerous edge by taking her in the most public of places. She felt the blush creep up her neck again as she unceremoniously plopped into one of the cushioned chairs lining the tables. The truth was she was a more than willing participant in all of their clandestine rendezvous and she knew she needed to end this. She _hated_ the man anyways… _right_?

Serena sighed in frustration as she perched her arm on the glistening surface of the table and propped her head in the palm of her hand. Her silken blonde hair tumbled over the table with the movement as she absentmindedly twirled a strand on her index finger. She'd tried to tell him that this was over. _She really had._ It was just that, every time she saw him, she lost her _fucking_ mind. All he had to do was give her that look, that intense lets-fuck-right _now_ look and it was over. She was lost. It didn't help that he was just _so_ damn _gorgeous_. With achingly sexy, ruffled raven hair falling sexily over azure blue bedroom eyes that beckoned her and made her lose her damn mind. His chiseled jaw, strong arms and trim figure and, _oh God,_ his hips and the v-shaped triangle of his hardened abdomen that led to… She choked, her face burning an unbecoming shade of crimson red now as she abruptly shot up and nearly sent the chair flying backwards.

It didn't fall but it did scrape loudly along the hardwood floors and she mumbled an apology to a red-headed girl that glared at her over horn-rimmed glasses from the table across from her. She fled the relatively busy main area of the library (why were there so many damn people in a library on a Saturday?!) to the quiet and more secluded rows amongst the seemingly endless stacks of books.

She sighed softly as her gait slowed and she mindlessly ran the tips of her fingers along the spines of the books on the shelves. Her eyes perused the titles embossed on them and stopped randomly on one. _Molecular Biology of the Cell 5th edition?_ She slid the giant tome off of the shelf and flipped it open, fingering the crisp white pages and staring at the sentences in confusion. It looked like a bunch of Gibberish to her.

"I never thought I would see the day where Serena Tsukino, meatball-head extraordinaire, would be standing in a library _actually_ holding a book," the silky, low baritone startled her and she squeaked, _literally squeaked,_ as the book fell from her hands and fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Her gaze snapped towards the source of the sound, her sapphire blue orbs widened and filled with shock as they met the subtle hues of cobalt blue eyes. She inhaled sharply, involuntarily shivering, at the sight of Darien, _sexy-as-fuck,_ Shields leaning casually against the bookshelf beside her, his arms crossed and a look of amusement on his face. Her eyes trailed up the length of him and, _oh God,_ why the hell did he look so good? Had he always worn jeans that fit so snugly? She could picture the muscled thighs beneath the denim fabric of those jeans and she could _definitely_ remember the feel of his hips as her legs had wrapped around them.

"You know, Tsukino, if you continue to stare at me like that. I'm going to have to do something about it," he said with a smirk, his voice seductive and velvety smooth but the actual _words_ he spoke snapped her out of her daze and she narrowed her eyes and glared up at him.

"I wasn't staring at you like _anything_ , baka," she retorted hotly, her hands clenched into fists and pressed into the billowing pleats of her pale-pink skirt. He chuckled, uncrossed his arms and pushed away from the bookshelf, his movements sinuous and purposeful before stopping to stand just inches in front of her. That goddamn irritating smirk still splayed out on his lips as he gazed down at her, a strong hand cupping her chin and gently lifting her face up towards his. Her heart was hammering in the cavity of her chest now and her breath hitched as he lowered his head, his face inches from hers. His breath fanned over her cheeks and his eyes were smoldering, literally burning her up with his lustful gaze.

"Yes, you were, Serena," he said and his voice was barely above a whisper, so enticing, so warm and _fuck_ … she _wanted_ him.

She pulled away, almost stumbling as she quickly stepped backwards. "Stop it, Darien. Christ, we're in a library and…" her mouth was dry and her voice hoarse as the words tangled up on her tongue. "I don't think we should do this anymore." It was the right thing to say. She _knew_ it was. If they kept going at it like this everyone would find out. Then what would they do?

Her whispered statement didn't even faze him. He even had the audacity to roll his eyes at her and she scowled at him furiously.

"I'm serious, Darien! This needs to stop! Everyone is going to find out if…" She didn't get to finish her indignant exclamation as he abruptly pulled her into his arms and pressed her lithe form against the hardness of his body. His head lowered, and he crushed his mouth onto hers, his lips molding perfectly against hers. She gasped, her lips parting in surprise and he took advantage, his tongue sweeping enticingly over her bottom lip.

She knew this was a bad idea. _They were in a library for God sakes_ , but it was too late now. Her skin felt like it was tingling all over, her brain stuck in a wanton haze of need as he pressed her back up against the bookshelf. Her arms, of their own accord, wrapped around his neck. Her fingers intermingling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Their kiss was passionate, almost bruising, and she couldn't help but moan into his mouth as his hands deftly and slowly swept down the sides of her ribs until they reached the bottom seam of her top. She trembled as his fingers splayed out over her tight abdomen before he moved his hand upwards underneath her white cotton shirt to cup her breast firmly, gently kneading while running a thumb along the seam of her bra.

The heat in her stomach was pooling, almost painfully, in between her legs now and he tore his lips away from hers and hotly trailed kisses down the curve of her neck as he simultaneously nipped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder while his fingers expertly tugged the fabric of her bra down. Her breast sprang free into his waiting palm and her head hit the bookshelf as it fell back into it, moaning in pleasure, as he nimbly rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"What were you saying, Serena? You wanted me to stop?" he whispered huskily, his breath tickling her ear, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out as he continued his gentle ministrations, freeing the other breast to give it equal attention.

"God… please," she breathed wantonly, arching her back and pressing herself against him, desperate to release the pressure building tightly in her core. He chuckled, the sound raspy as it rumbled throughout his chest and _fuck,_ he was _so sexy_.

He pushed a knee in between her legs, gently parting them and she pressed herself against his muscled thigh. It felt _so good_ and she hissed through her teeth at the blissful pleasure that shot through her as she involuntarily ground her hips against him, the friction making her gasp and tingle all over.

He nipped at her earlobe and he continued to drive her insane with his exploring hands. "Tell me not to stop, Serena," he whispered, and she was panting now as he stopped kneading her chest and lowered his hands to her bare thighs beneath her skirt that was now bunched up at her hips. She could only gasp and whimper as a hand slid up, a finger tracing the wet outline of the lips between her legs through the thin fabric of her panties.

"Oh, Darien, please," she pleaded, her head rolling forward and limply falling onto his shoulder. The muscles in her legs twitched and tightened in anticipation as he pulled the lacy undergarment to the side, exposing her to his prodding fingers. She moaned as his index finger now traced the bared, wet flesh of her folds, teasing her and making her desperate for more.

"Tell me not to stop, Serena," he demanded huskily. She knew that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, the evidence of _his_ want was pressed up against her thigh that was tucked in between his legs.

"Darien, fuck, don't stop," she hissed in irritation, her fingers tugging at his hair in annoyance. He chuckled again and pressed his lips onto her shoulder as he plunged two fingers inside of her, expertly curling them upwards and finding _that_ _spot_ while simultaneously stimulating the nub of flesh with his thumb, sending her spiraling downwards into a whirlwind of ecstasy.

"Shh, quiet, Tsukino. Do you want the whole library to hear you come?" He demanded raspily, his lips pressed against her neck and she bit her lip, eyes clenched shut, as she tried to suppress her moans as he brought her to the sweet and satisfying pinnacle of a mind-blowing orgasm. Her breaths were coming out in short, gulping pants as she melted against him. Her toes had gone numb and she would have slid to the floor if he wasn't holding her up. He'd done this to her several times before, bringing her to a crescendo of pure rapture with just his fingers and _sometimes_ his tongue. This time was no different. She bit into his shoulder as balls of light exploded at the back of her eyelids as she pulsed and tightened around his fingers.

She briefly wondered where he'd mastered this particular skill - _it was like she was doing it herself_ \- but she quickly pushed the thought from her mind, not particularly liking the strange cords of jealousy that snaked through her at the thought that he might have practiced this on someone else.

His breathing was suddenly labored too and she lifted her head from his shoulder, curiously scrutinizing his face. The firm curve of his jaw was clenched so tightly, she was sure he was gritting his teeth and the look flashing through his hooded eyes looked almost _pained_. She smiled triumphantly, pleased to know that she could affect him just as much as he affected her.

His eyes darkened as he noted the smug look on her face and he growled, the sound guttural, feral almost, as his fingers slipped out of her and he pressed his hands onto her legs, sliding up her thighs and firmly grasping her ass and hoisting her up against him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and she barely had time to brace herself as he slammed her against the bookshelf again. She was pinned between him and the books and she could practically feel the intensity pouring off him as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. The hardened length of his cock sprang free from the confines of his boxers.

He reached down in between them, parted her slick folds and in one desperate movement plunged into her, burying himself to the hilt in her hot, wet warmth. They both moaned as he gave her a moment to adjust to his size and length and he basked in the pleasure of her channel tightening and pulsing around him.

"Darien, oh God - fuck me," she pleaded hoarsely as she began to move her hips. He hissed through his teeth as she ground herself against his pelvis, the friction so _fucking_ wonderful she thought she would melt into a pool of liquid bliss.

He pulled out then, tantalizingly sliding the tip of his cock over her clit before he forcefully slammed back into her. He did that a couple more times, bringing her to the brink again, before rhythmically thrusting in and out of her. She mewled and moaned as she blindly reached out to grab the bookshelf behind her in an effort to brace herself as he relentlessly slammed into her, his fingers digging into the flesh of her ass as he pulled her closer with every single thrust.

She knew her moans were getting loud and her hands accidentally pushed some books to the floor. They fell in a fluttering flurry of paper before falling on the ground, the hardwood floors doing nothing to mute the sound of the resulting thuds.

Someone _was_ going to investigate soon but she couldn't pierce through the fog of pleasure quickly enough to care. Darien must have realized it too, though, as his pace quickened, and his mouth crashed onto hers, effectively swallowing her echoing cries of ecstasy.

She could tell that he was close now as he reached between them, the pad of his thumb deftly kneading her clit as he pulled in and out of her, escalating the pressure that was bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Her legs pulsed around him, clenching tightly, as she screamed into his mouth with the sweet release of yet _another_ mind-blowing orgasm. With a final thrust and a guttural growl, he filled her to the hilt, clutching her to his chest, pulsing and twitching inside of her as he came too.

They stood there for a moment, both panting, still connected as she shuddered in the aftermath of _that_ mind-blowing fuck-fest. She came crashing back to reality, though, at the sound of muffled voices and shuffling books coming from the row _just behind them._

The muscles in her legs were sore and practically screeching in protest as she unwrapped them from around Darien's hips and tantalizingly slid down the length of him as her feet hit the floor. He wordlessly pulled out of her, quickly adjusting himself and his jeans as she smoothed the crumpled skirt back into place. Her face was red again, this time with acute embarrassment, as she quickly adjusted her bra and tried not to think about the mess in her sopping wet underwear.

"Serena?" Her eyes widened at the sound of Amy's voice. She was so _close!_ Only two more minutes and she would have caught them!

She risked a glance at Darien's face and he seemed aloof now, too, his cheeks tinged pink as well and his eyes averted. She frowned, he looked almost uncomfortable and she wondered briefly what he was thinking. She wished she could ask him.

"She'll be here any second now," she said instead as his gaze met hers. Her heart fluttered for a second at the look that passed through his eyes. It was different than any of the other times he'd fucked her in public. She'd finally managed to wipe that self-satisfying smirk off his face.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then soundlessly clenched his lips shut. The moment quickly passed, and that _stupid_ smug look appeared.

"See you around, meatball head," he muttered cockily, totally infuriating her before he leaned over, pressed his lips one last time onto hers before swiveling around and disappearing down one side of the row just as Amy appeared at the entrance of the other side.

"Serena? Are you alright?" Amy questioned softly, her aquamarine eyes wide and filled with concern as the calculated logic of her intelligent friends brain tried to make sense of the scene in front of her; a very clearly rumpled and frazzled Serena standing amidst an array of fallen books.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm…" Serena trailed off, clearing her throat and self-consciously tugging at the seams of her skirt. "I'm sorry, Amy. Were you looking for me?" She croaked, and Amy tilted her head, clearly curious but, thankfully, her perceptive friend chose not to comment.

"Are you ready to go?" She said instead, and Serena nodded curtly. She was a whirlwind of blonde hair as she flew past Amy and fled the Library and the towering stacks of books that she'd just been intimately pressed against.

There was an array of furiously churning emotions coursing through her; passion, embarrassment and a slight fluttering in her chest that she didn't care to delve into any deeper at the moment.

One thing was for sure. Serena would never look at a library the same way again.

oOo

I mean, really! Fantabulous, right? This gem of a scene was created by my good friend, whom we will call B as she wants to remain anonymous. This is her first lemony fic and you know how incredible she did! Please leave her lots of love for this one and tell her how great she is! B is a wonderful writer and a wonderful person. Let her know!


	5. The Morgue

**Morgue**

Aya Faulkner

Side note: My wonderful gang of writers have written a few scary/Halloween based sexy fics for you. I'll post one once a week until Halloween. This first one, if you couldn't tell, is done in a morgue?

oOo

The crisp, cool air bit at her exposed legs, causing her to curse internally at her lack of forethought to bring a jacket. The leaves had long ago started to turn and the days shortened which meant cooler days and long cold nights.

The sun was just starting to set and she had foolishly thought she would make it before it cooled to the point of discomfort. Since she'd already been running late, she'd rushed out, sans jacket, and was paying for it now.

Standing in front of the tall building, she found herself frozen in place. The warm confines of the hospital before her were just a few steps away, yet she struggled to make herself close the distance. Although she enjoyed the benefits of now having exchanged numbers with Darien, the two not only texting to set up their meetings but also calling one another for long and meaningful conversations about their days, she now found herself confused.

 _Meet me at my hospital. I'm hungry._

This was not their usual messaging; this was far too cryptic. She really had no clue what to expect.

Shifting the brown paper bag she held to sit in her elbow, she pulled out her cell phone.

 _I'm outside._

It took only a second for her to received a reply that shook her a little bit more at her core.

 _Go to the elevator in the West hall and go to the basement._

She stuck her phone back into the small pocket on the side of her purse and finally moved for the door.

It wasn't that she hated hospitals. Quite the opposite actually. She loved them! She just preferred not to be inside them. So many sick and hurting people, it made her heart ache painfully.

With a few kind receptionists and nurses guiding her, she found her way to the West hall. This section of the hospital was older, the walls a dingy yellow and the title and carpet worn from age. She must be in the original hospital now, the rest having been built over the years as the need for space grew. It was quiet and oddly a little darker than the rest of the hospital. But maybe that was her mind playing tricks on her.

Finding the elevator, she pressed the button 'B' and waited as the tiny car shivered and shook, taking her all the way to the bottom of the hospital.

Another chill ran up her spine, this time not from the cold, but instead from a feeling of dread. Surely, Darien would not mess with her and send her to the basement of a hospital as a sick joke….right?

The ding of the elevator told her she would soon need to depart and the doors opened a second later.

She stepped out into the darkness, the dim lights above her providing hardly any light like the world she just left. Just down the hall from her, one of the fluorescent lights flickered, adding to the already eerie vibe of the place.

Just as she was about to take a small step backward that would have her returned to the safety of the elevator, the doors shut behind her, leaving her to her fate.

There was no door in sight, just a long hallway leading to her right. Having no other choice, she followed it, the hall leading her to stand right outside a single door...right under the flickering light….with a sign on it that read…..Morgue.

Nope. No way. No amount of hot sex was worth this….right?

She was old enough to be having sex, right? Then she was old enough not to be scared of a silly morgue...in the basement of a hospital. _Get a grip, Serena!_

Switching the brown bag, now wet from her sweat, to her other hand, she grabbed the knob and a small shock of static electricity popped her palm with a sharp snap. She recoiled, but then internally fussed at herself once more for being a coward and quickly pushed the door open. It swung wide with ease, squeaking loudly as it did and alerting the dead to her arrival.

It was dim inside the room as well, not much different from the hall and the so-called morgue. Her biggest fear would be a body, left out on display and cut in two. She could not handle that. But from where she stood, there were no bodies at all.

"Darien?"

Her voice was meek, but it still managed to bounce off the empty walls.

Finding her courage - getting a little help from her libido - she took a step inside. The empty silver tables gleamed even in the small amount of light that there was. Letting her eyes drift around the room, she didn't see a single soul. Unless you could count the body that was clearly 'hidden' under the white sheet a few steps away from her!

She hadn't noticed it at first, but it was clearly a body. At least it was covered, what little solace that gave her was soon dashed when she realized that she was completely alone. Darien had sent her on a wild goose chase. She had really thought they were past this in their relationship. Maybe he got caught or called away.

Thoughts of him waiting and then leaving caused guilt to course through her. But then thoughts of him laughing high above her as she stood in the basement alone had her heart breaking.

Both of these thoughts had her forgetting herself as she hopped up to sit on an examination table. Dropping her purse off to the side, she played with the hem of her skirt, trying not to cry, when she heard it. A moan.

It was deep and unearthly and it definitely came from beneath the sheet in front of her. Frozen to her spot, all she could do was watch it, the white and limp cloth hanging to every curve of the person below it. She had no clue how long she sat like that but her eyes started to burn, being too afraid to even blink. Then it happened again, the moan. This time, it was accompanied by a small shake. The body moved.

Leaping up, she dropped the small brown bag and managed to knock over a tray of tools, the latter clattering loudly to the floor. But she didn't let it slow her, running to the door, she pulled hard on the handle, but it was locked. She was locked in!

The sheet moved again, then it sat up, the sheet remaining plastered to the 'person's' face and torso. It was turning to slip off the table and she slipped under a table the furthest away from it. On her hands and knees, she tried to control her breathing, trying not to make a sound. But as the creature neared her, a small whimper escaped. Clenching her eyes shut, she listened as it neared her, following the sound of her fear.

But then, it was silent. She opened her eyes, finding no one or nothing before her, just an empty morgue.

She still didn't dare to move and she barely let herself breath. Just as she was about to leave her hiding spot, hands grabbed her hips from behind. Stunned, she wasn't even able to scream, the creature grabbing her and sliding her backwards on the linoleum floor.

Her palms made a sick squealing sound as their skin pulled against the floor's surface, her meagre attempt to stay put. A scream finally released, just as the creature pulled her completely from under the table. It flipped her over but before she could get a look at her attacker, it was on top of her, its teeth on her neck.

Another scream released as she waited for the searing pain that was sure to come any second now….any second…..

Teeth grazed her neck, nipping lightly and sucking. Then it stopped altogether, a deep and husky laugh filling the darkroom instead of her blood.

She shoved hard, the man now falling back easily as he continued to enjoy himself. "Darien! You...you ASSHOLE!"

He laughed so hard, he had to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, Serena. I just couldn't help myself."

She smacked his shoulder as hard as she could. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

He jumped back on to her, a smile still plastered to his face, pushing them back to the floor. "I think you know very well what is wrong with me."

Attacking her again, his mouth pressed hard to hers and she quickly melted to his will. He gathered her up in his arms, pulling her in tighter to him while his mouth ravished hers. It was more than enough to make her forget the cold floor they were on but not the fact that they were surrounded by dead people.

She gave him a hard but gentle shove, breaking their lips apart. "Darien, what are we doing down here?"

Climbing off of her, he got to his feet and helped her to hers. Now standing and relatively calmer, she got a look at what he was wearing.

A set of light blue scrubs and a pair of sneakers. It was the most dressed down she had seen him, save for seeing him naked. His ID badge swung from his breast pocket accompanied by a few pens and pencils and a pair of glasses.

"What we are doing down here is all your fault, Meatball Brain."

Stunned, it took her a minute to register his words, staring blankly at his agitated face. "Excuse me?"

"I had a room for us upstairs. A nice one, too. But you took over an hour to get here! What the fuck took you so long?!"

Pushing him roughly aside, she stomped around the table, retrieving the small bag she brought with her. "What took me so long was THIS, jerk!"

She shoved it into his hands and he stared at it dumbly for a minute before slowly opening it up and looking inside. "Serena...what the hell is this?"

"It's a sandwich. And a few snacks. Sorry, it's nothing fancy but I didn't have much time and you do not want to risk my cooking. Trust me…"

"I meant...why did you bring me this?"

Her words failed her for a moment, confused by such a ridiculous question. "Because...your text...you said you were hungry.."

He gently set the bag down as if it were a precious treasure and stepped up to her, lifting her up to sit on the table behind her in a quick yet careful movement. "Wrong kind of hungry, Meatball."

"Oh."

His mouth moulded to hers again, a slow and steady heat building between them. His hands on her thighs, he pushed her skirt up high, his fingers tracing the edges of her panties. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his mouth left hers, travelling down her cheek and to her jaw. He left a line of spit along the edge of her chin, working his way down to her neck. One of his hands left her thighs, going to the buttons on her top and opening it up one button at a time.

With only a few buttons left, he gave up on them, slipping his hand inside the now loose top. While one hand slid under her bra to one of her breasts, massaging it while teasing her nipple, the other hand snuck a few fingers inside of her panties. He gently and slowly ran a finger across her folds, causing her to jerk at the sudden sensation.

Then, both his hands left her so suddenly, she almost fell off the table.

With a little help from her, he pulled her panties off her hips and down her legs, placing them in the same pocket that held his glasses and pens. Giving them a gentle push, he nudged her shoulders so she would lay back, her legs dangling over one edge and her head the other. She felt him lift up her legs and place them on his shoulders and then his warm breath was at her core.

A moan, more like a wine, escaped her when he flicked his thick wide tongue across her, covering her entire sex as he licked her. His tongue ran a circle around her entrance, doing a figure eight around and in between her folds. Round and round it went, taking her higher with each lap it made around her racetrack.

He pulled her pink pearl into his lips and sucked gently, causing her to cry out, then added his fingers to the mix, dipping them into her and swirling them around in a delicious rhythm. She could feel the heat of her orgasm pooling with each stroke and tug from his lips and fingers. Fear washed over her, fear that he would stop, so she gripped the top of his head hard. Her fingers laced around his strands and she pulled them into her fist hard as she came, the overwhelming waves of her orgasm crashing over her as nonsense babbled out of her mouth.

He finished lapping her up and pulled her legs around, placing them on the table so she now stretched across the whole slab. She heard a strange clinking sound, like metal on metal, and she looked up from her haze to see him locking the wheels on the autopsy plate before climbing up with her.

Laying across her, it was very easy to feel his need through the thin material of his scrubs as his hardon pressed painfully into her stomach. He rested his elbows on the table beside her head and took a second to look down at her. A smirk forming on his lips as he studied her face.

"Thank you, that was just what I was craving."

Blushing, she playfully smacked his ribs while he chuckled, lowering himself to grab her lips. The heat between them returned quickly as he began grinding into her, his thickness and the rough material of his scrubs creating a friction between them. The front of his scrubs became wet with her juices. And she wanted, no needed, more.

Taking a minute, he separated from her and she could feel him tugging at his pants, struggling slightly with the drawstring in his haste. She couldn't help but giggle at him as he roughly pulled his pants down one side at a time like a teenage virgin.

Now ready, he poised himself at her entrance but stopped, watching her again. She raised her legs, bending at the knees in anticipation through her giggles. Dipping his hips, his tip touched her entrance but that was as far as he went, still staring down at her.

"Are you finished?"

She tried to contain her giggle but failed miserably. He growled, lowering down to bite her neck, only causing her to giggle more. Then he just sat back and watched her again till she calmed down, waiting until he had her attention and her eyes on his.

"You are beautiful. You know that, right?"

Her jaw dropped, which she managed to pull back up only to suffer a strong blush. She didn't miss him blushing in return, wanting to change the subject immediately. He slowly edged inside her.

He flooded her, slowly forcing her walls around him, adjusting to his size in a slow but pleasurable manner. They both moaned together as he came up to his hilt. He didn't wait long to pull out, pumping into her slowly but gaining speed quickly. The table creaked and popped beneath them, wiggling as if it would topple over from their hard movements.

Thrusting hard, he filled her again and again, his hips hitting against her clit hard with every stroke.

He watched her, enjoying how her head rolled back against the metal table and how she arched her back into his chest, moving her hips to meet his in the overpowering need to have him deeper. He used one hand to grab the edge of the table above her head, using it to pull himself against her harder. The other hand grabbed one of her legs, pushing it upwards towards her shoulder and holding it there while he went as deep as possible inside her.

Her moans were coming out loud and unchecked, so he leaned over and swallowed them, his tongue swirling around her lips.

Heat pooled again and she could feel herself begin to clench around him. He felt it too, hissing against her lips. Wanting to hear her, he released her mouth as she came, his name releasing from her throat for the whole hospital to hear and scratching at his back through his shirt.

The waves of her orgasm were still crashing, meeting his thrust as he continued to pump into her hard. He was grunting into her neck, his mouth now at her ear, and then a strangled cry came from him. He slowed, his juices flowing fast and mixing with hers that soon dripped down her thigh.

Now completely still save for their heaving chests, he let his entire weight fall against her. Even though it was hard to breathe, she enjoyed the feeling of him pressed against her. She wrapped her arms around his ribs, clasping them at his back.

After a few moments, he started kissing her neck working his way up to her mouth, giving her a soft but passionate display of affection.

He pulled away, looking down at her with a soft smile before pulling out of her and jumping off the table. She sat up soon after, watching him as he fixed his pants, a stain on the front from her just as she expected.

"What are you going to do about that?" She pointed to the spot she had made and he followed her finger, looking back up at her with a smirk and a shrug.

"I couldn't care less."

"Really?"

He stepped up to her, leaning over her as she sat. "I guess it's what I get for scaring the shit out of you."

He kissed her again, quick but deep, before turning away from her and picking up the bag lunch she brought him. He hopped back up on the table to sit, pulling out the sandwich and taking a bite while she buttoned up her shirt.

"I can't believe you made me food."

She had never seen him act so undignified, talking to her with his mouth full. "It's not that big of a deal. I thought you were hungry."

"So...you just made me food and brought it over? Like a delivery boy?"

He was barely containing his laugh, even as he finished off the sandwich. "No, like a good person who was genuinely concerned for your welfare."

A huff escaped him and she turned to glare at him, but he was busy digging out the other goodies she packed him. "I care about you too, Serena."

He said it so easily like it was no big deal or common knowledge and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Whether it was the delivery or the message, she wasn't certain, but she did know that they had just taken another step in their relationship and it unnerved her that he didn't seem to notice.

Before she over-analyzed, she changed the subject. Jumping off the table he now sat at the foot of, she walked over and stood in between his knees. "May I have my panties back please?"

He smirked, setting down the bag and placing his hands on her hips. "Nah, I think I'll hold on to them. A keepsake."

She shook her head, "Darien, I still have to go home." He shrugged, not seeing the same issues she was. "And it's windy outside?"

He lowered his hands down from her hips, holding her skirt tight to her thighs. "Then hold your skirt down."

"And I took the bus."

That had him growl, jumping off the table and standing before her. "Just wait for me, I will drive you home."

She opened her mouth to protest but he shut her up quickly, lowering his face to hers so fast it had her spinning. His hands had made their way to her ass, grabbing it tightly in his fist and gaining a squeal from her. Her arms around his waist, he had her pinned, keeping her from slipping her hands up and stealing her panties back. Not that she could think that clearly with his impressive attempts to distract her.

He pulled back swiftly, a loud smack coming from their lips from the sudden release of suction. "No one has ever made me a bag lunch before, Serena."

"No one?" She was breathless, the after-effects of his attention and the admission he had just given her.

He shook his head, "You are the first…" His mouth opened like there was more, but he hesitated before continuing. "Taking you home is the least I can do. Besides, we can always stop by my place on the way."

With his smirk, she knew the serious moment was now over and she started to retract herself from his embrace when a loud bang came from an unknown source. She lept back into his arms and he caught her, swinging her around to stand behind him. He searched frantically, as did she, for the source of the noise. They both found it when it came again….coming from the wall filled with little silver doors. She knew from the movies what was behind those doors. Bodies.

Darien slowly made his way over to the wall and she followed right behind him until he stopped her, pushing her back and giving her a look as if to say 'stay here'. His back to her, she watched helplessly as he stopped in front of the wall and waited. Waited for the noise again so he could pinpoint the location. But there was nothing but silence again, a mixture of fear and irrational anger building inside her.

"Darien, if this is another trick to scare me…"

She was silenced by the noise again and Darien jumped to what she assumed was the source, opening the door with little hesitation or fear. He was standing in between her and the opening, keeping her from seeing inside. She was partly thankful for that but also overly curious.

"Oh my god."

There was no emotion in his words, so she didn't know how to feel or react. Before she could decide, Darien grabbed the sliding slab and pulled it out with gusto.

She couldn't see everything, but she could make out a pale and shivering body that she was pretty sure was nude and Darien's reaction proved it.

"Jesus, Henderson! What are you doing in there and where the hell are your clothes!"

Henderson sat up slowly with Darien's help, stuttering from the cold. "Residents….stuck me in...hazing…"

Darien let out a sigh, heavy with remorse and frustration. "How long have you been in there?"

Henderson shrugged, "Nottt...suurrrre. Heard...moaning…..so I...knocked."

Her face blazed up with the knowledge that Henderson had been in the room with them the whole time….

Darien turned, instructing her to grab one of the sheets but took it from her before she got too close, blocking her from Henderson's view. The strange and sad boy wrapped the sheet around his shaking shoulders and Darien helped him to his feet.

"This has gone too far. They could have killed you!"

"Yeeeah wellll….not surrrre they ccccare."

"Well they should care and they will."

"TTtthhhanks, Shields."

He placed a hand on her lower back, ushering her out the door in front of Henderson and the three of them rode the elevator up in almost complete silence.

"Hey...Shields...is this your girlfriend?"

"Henderson…"

"Of course she is. I mean, look at her and look at you."

"You should stop there if you want my help."

She glanced back, shooting Henderson a smile and he held up a hand, defensively. "Alright, alright. I just meant...you seem a lot less scary with her around. It's nice."

She glanced back at Darien, catching his blush and his avoiding glance, smiling happily to herself.

Henderson got off, Darien pulling her a little closer to his side to let the guy pass. Darien's hand shot out in between the doors, stilling them from closing and calling out to him. "Get yourself checked out, Henderson. Your blood temperature is probably still low. You may need some heaters till it gets back up."

He nodded and Darien released the doors, the two of them alone again. "So….you're a scary guy huh?" 

"Henderson thinks everyone is scary."

He kept his eyes ahead, staring at the door. "No, I think he's right. I remember a few times when I thought you were scary."

Turning away from him, she was looking at her shoes as she spoke. Silence filled the elevator for a moment, then he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him and placing his forehead on the side of hers, his mouth right at her ear.

"And now? Do you think I'm scary now?"

Turning in his hold, she put her forehead to his, looking him in the eyes through her lashes. "Yes. I find you terrifying now."

There was a beat of silence and stillness till he bent himself down more, caressing her lips with his. His arm still around her waist, he pulled her gently, causing her to bend back slightly. His free hand cupped her cheek, pushing her head back and her lips upwards, gaining him more access.

At some point, they made to the wall of the elevator as it now pressed against her back. The kiss had long ago turned from gentle and sweet and was now deep and needy. She got her hands up his shirt, running them over the warm, tight flesh of his back while his were pawing at her clothes.

Breathless, he left her mouth, both of them panting while he ran a trail with his lips over every inch of exposed flesh he could reach. He only paused slightly in between kisses to speak.

"Come back with me to my place." He found the sensitive spot at the crook of her neck and nibbled.

"Why?" Her voice was so breathy, she wondered for a second if he even heard the question.

"Because I need to see you naked." He travelled down lower, unbuttoning her shirt again as he did, gaining more access.

"If you wanted to see me naked so bad, then why not have me come to your place when you got off?"

He found the tops of her breast, biting down with just enough pressure to make her moan. "Because I couldn't wait, Meatball Head. I was starving."

Now she grabbed his head, pulling it up to look at her. "How long until you are off?"

He smirked, taking a glance at his wristwatch and looking back at her. "I'm off now."

Frowning, she pushed him back slightly. "If you are off now then what the hell am I doing here?"

He chuckled at her frustration, earning him another glare. "Well, I had planned on taking you to an open room for the last hour of my shift and then taking you back to my place. But then you took so long to get here…"

"Alright, alright I get it."

Taking a step forward, he swept her back into his arms and held her tight to him. "So, you are going to come home with me right?"

She kept her hands on his chest, pressing so there was a little distance between them. "I guess so."

He chuckled and she felt it against her hands. "Well, don't force yourself or anything there Meatball."

"I just don't know how much time I have, that's all."

He released her, only to remove her hands from his chest and wrap them around his neck. Then he pulled her in again, closer with his lips at the shell of her ear. "Call your mom and tell her you are spending the night with a friend."

One of his hands found its way up her skirt, giving her bare ass a squeeze. It only aided in the shiver he gave her. "You mean...spend the night...at your place?"

He nodded into her neck and placed a kiss just below her ear. Then released her, stepping back till he was almost on the other side of the elevator, just as it reached their floor and the doors opened.

"Come on Meatball Brain, I've got to get my stuff so we can go home."

oOo

My lovely lovely Aya Faulkner wrote this! She's got two new fics she is writing; "The Customer is Always Right", and "Blood Countess: Vein Deep". She is such a good writer. Please please please go check out her stories! I promise you won't regret it.


	6. The Haunted House (Possessed Love)

Possessed Love (Haunted House)

Revy679

~*~v~*~

The full moon shone down like a neon white light peeking through the clouds in the otherwise blackened night sky. The massive trees surrounding the road appeared alive as they swayed in the wind. The only lights visible were the moon and the headlights from the lone car driving down the shadowy road.

The pathway beneath the tires were a mix between pavement and gravel. The most prevalent sound heard within the vehicle were the pieces of loose road bouncing off of the undercarriage.

In his haste to get back home and back to his apartment, he had made a quick decision. His main objective, acquiring a private venue to perform salacious acts on the sexy vixen sitting next to him. He had taken a shortcut...a decision he was currently regretting. He wasn't entirely sure where they were, however, his male pride would never allow him to voice such an admission.

He could feel Serena's nervous energy start to rise; her tiny hands fidgeting in her lap, her slender legs slightly moving in agitation. While he should have been solely concerned for her state of distress, he couldn't stop the onslaught of lewd images that danced through his mind. She always did this to him, effectively murdering all rationale.

His frustration was on the rise, both sexually as well as with the situation. Then, as if on cue, his car died.

The engine shut down as the car rolled to a stop. The dashboard gave one last flicker as it ceased operation, killing all light within the vehicle. The headlights followed in kind, now bathing the road in complete darkness. Darien let a curse escape his lips as he hit the steering wheel in frustration of every variety.

Sitting on the now pitch black road could have been viewed as romantic if it wasn't so creepy.

Neither one of them had a clue where they were, the situation reminding Serena of how close it was to Halloween. While Serena loved to dress up, she was also easily frightened. She was a believer in the spirits from beyond, so it only served to heighten her fear. In that moment she felt as if she could feel eyes upon her, eyes not belonging to any human. She knew she had to be imagining things. She shivered as she tried to focus on the man sitting next to her instead of things she could not see.

She could feel the frustration rolling off of him in waves. Even in her state of unease, she was still amazed at how easily she could always become aroused. His voice was the only thing bringing her out of her thoughts and back to the situation at hand.

"Serena, there's no cell service out here, so I will need to go get help. Stay here and lock the doors."

"Are you crazy Darien?! I'm not staying here by myself, in the dark, in the middle of nowhere!"

Her voice went up higher than she had anticipated, but it served its purpose as Darien didn't argue.

In truth, he wasn't comfortable leaving her behind. Although he equally didn't love the idea of her coming with him. Regardless, he knew arguing with her was pointless.

"Okay, Serena, let's just start walking. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back to civilization."

She gave an impish..."okay."

She didn't relish the idea of walking on this blackened road, but she was with Darien...her protector...she knew she would be okay.

Stepping outside of the warm confines of his little red sports car was like walking blind. The crisp fall air blowing through her hair and tugging at her clothes added to her anxiety. It took a few moments, but the light from the moon began to illuminate what little it could of their bleak surroundings.

If Serena didn't know any better, she would have sworn the trees were watching her.

She shook her head as her whole body involuntarily shuddered.

When Darian found his way around the car, he grabbed her hand, and she squeaked.

"It's just me, Meatball head." He knew she was scared, and one of the best ways to get her mind off of it was making her mad.

"Listen jerkface..."

Her words died on the wind as his lips found hers and they both smiled into the kiss, enjoying the moment of normalcy in this uncomfortable predicament.

He pulled away and instinctively drew her into his protective embrace.

As they started walking Serena saw a light through the trees, but as she turned her full attention towards it, the light disappeared. Even though it was gone, she felt compelled to move in that direction. It was as if her feet had a mind of their own, she started to turn that way.

"Serena, what are you doing?"

As if plucked from a trance..."oh, um...Dairen I saw a light, maybe it's a house. We should go and see if they have a phone."

Even though dark, she could see he was looking at her like she was crazy. "Going in the woods? Serena..."

"Oh, so I'm crazy to think there could be a house with a phone?! That we could be moments from help instead of hours!? Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, jerk!" At that she yanked her hand from his and started to storm off towards the trees.

"Serena! That's not what I meant!" He screamed as his feet automatically propelled him in the direction of his fuming bunny.

"Screw you, Darien! I know there's a house over there!"

He caught up to her as she was vanishing through the trees.

He grabbed her waist, embracing her tightly as his lips found her ear and he whispered..."Are you trying to give me a heart attack? If you want to go this direction, we will, but please stay with me. Besides, you know I'll follow you anywhere."

He felt her relax as she let out a sigh that almost came out as a giggle. For the first time that evening, she was actually glad it was so dark or else he might have seen the intense blush on her face.

"Thank you, Darien. Now let's go."

He let go of her waist to grab her hand and followed her through the trees. The ground was soft from previous rain, there was a slight fog in the air and the moon seemed to accentuate the eerie feeling in the atmosphere. Darien, being a man of science, knew that everything he was seeing all had logical explanations.

Serena, however, was losing some of the confidence she had possessed just moments prior.

In what felt like seconds, they came to a clearing. Beyond it lay a house. It was as if the moon was beaming solely on the large, Victorian home. In that instance, Serena swore she noticed a light on in one of the upstairs windows. Just as quickly as she had seen it, it was gone.

Serena couldn't explain it, but she felt a surge of energy and confidence billowing through her.

"Serena, while there is a house here, there is no one home."

"Darien I just saw a light on, in a second floor window. We should at least knock." She dropped his hand, already pushing herself forward as he caught up to her again and recaptured it.

He didn't like this scenario at all, but he knew when Serena got it in her head to do something, there wasn't anything that could deter her. He resigned himself to stand by her...only now he was starting to realize it was something he was willing to do...not just in this situation...but in all situations... forever. At that thought, he involuntarily shook...he realized now just how much more these trysts had become to him. How they had morphed from lust into necessity. He didn't know how he felt about that, but he knew he didn't have the time to process it now. Besides, he equally had no way to know how she felt.

As he watched her approach the door, he noticed as her hand hovered just over the surface.

As much as he didn't want to be here, he did want to know if there was a phone he could use. He wanted to be out of these creepy woods, back where the lights worked and where he could get Serena naked underneath him and screaming his name.

The thought had a chuckle leaving his throat before he could stop it. Serena misinterpreted it as him laughing at her. She seemed to almost growl while looking at him with what he discerned as disdain, and then she huffed as she knocked loudly on the door.

He didn't even try to explain. He knew telling her what he was thinking about, in a situation like this, only would have upset her further.

To take out her anger, she knocked again, this time almost banging on the door. Then, as if a ghost answered, the door opened wide.

Serena stepped back in shock and a bit of fright, her anger all but forgotten as she clung to Darien. While Darien was surprised at the way the door opened, he deduced that it hadn't been locked and therefore, Serena's overzealous knocking did the trick. He was just glad to have his bunny clinging to him. Her hands on his body, even with cloth, between them was still a turn on.

He decided to take charge now. They had to find a phone.

Tucking her under his arm he guided them onward.

"Hello, anyone home?" He questioned in his clear strong voice.

No answer was received. He tried the light switch and it proved to be as dead as his beloved car.

The house was old with the aroma of dust, like an old library. Although the home itself appeared to be organized, from what they could make out in the dark, nothing was on the floors except for the rug in the front hall.

The moonlight was gleaming through the huge window above the door, as if beckoning them to proceed upstairs.

Darien noticed that Serena hadn't said a word. He looked at her and in the light of the Moon he could see she was caught between scared and fascinated. She was clutching to him as if he were her lifeline. He didn't mind. In fact, he liked that she felt safe with him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

As he was making the decision in whether or not to go upstairs, Serena seemed to be making the decision for him. Her body was moving towards the staircase and she would have pulled completely out of his grasp if he hadn't been stronger than her.

"Why do you keep pulling away from me? What has gotten into you?"

As if coming out of a trance, she shook her head. "I honestly don't know, Darien. One minute, I'm terrified and the next, I'm feeling compelled to move."

At that weird explanation, he locked her into his embrace. He may not believe in things that go bump in the night, but he knew she did. He didn't have to believe to know something was up, and whatever was going on was affecting her. All he knew was he wouldn't be letting her go.

They ascended the stairs, slowly and deliberately. He was just glad the moonlight was so strong or they would be doused in complete darkness.

As they reached the top of the stairs, he noticed a table with an old rotary phone sitting atop it. He exhaled a sigh of relief he didn't realize he was holding. In the same moment, he felt Serena trying to escape his grasp. She was too fast, she had maneuvered from his grip and was almost sprinting down the opaque hallway. If he wasn't so confused he would have had the time to be appreciative that his klutzy bunny had managed it without tripping. Just another item added to the list of weird events tonight.

She was opening a door to a bedroom as he caught up with her. "Serena, what the hell?" He grabbed her again and she fell into his arms with ease.

"I'm sorry, love. I thought I saw a light."

Darien was slightly fallen aback by her calm demeanor and cool reply, but he didn't register it long enough to deter him from his train of thought.

"Serena, there was no light. Outside of the moon, there is no light in this house or outside for that matter."

Serena laughed and it sounded like tiny bells in his ears.

"Oh my, love. Don't be silly! Of course there's light. Didn't you see the little blue orbs?"

At this point, Darien thought he was going to need to call the hospital instead of a tow truck.

"Serena..." his words were silenced by her supple lips seizing his.

As if a drug just hit his blood stream, he forgot about his car, their location and the strange way Serena was talking. All he could think about was her and how all of his senses were being flooded with her. Now all of his previous naughty thoughts and urges were hitting him full force. As if something took him over, his rational mind was floating away in a sea of desire.

Her hands were in his hair and his hands were already under her shirt, the soft skin of her firm stomach making him itch to touch more. He immediately grabbed her breasts as he massaged them through the thin material of her bra. Her nipples hardening at his touch and that wasn't the only thing hardening. As his pants tightened, he tugged the cups of her bra down. Raising her shirt, his mouth found one nipple and his hand continued to play with the other.

The moans she produced only egged him on, with his one free hand he snaked it down to her already drenched heat.

He locked eyes with her and swore he saw blue sparks. She was hungry for his touch, his kiss, him. He wanted to take her right then and there, but he wanted to watch as he pleasantly tortured her. He loved to watch her need for him escalate.

Still holding her gaze, he watched her take a sharp breath as one finger found its way beneath her panties. He almost lost all control as she bit her lip when he slid his digit into her heat.

She was in a frenzy as her body appeared to take over and move frantically, he added another finger as she almost screamed in relief.

He looked on in awe as she tried to qualm herself on his fingers. He was enjoying the view but he wanted to taste her. He removed his extremities and chuckled as she groaned in protest. Using the wall as a brace, he knelt down, throwing her legs over his shoulders and placing his head between her thighs.

He attacked her core through the cloth that separated his tongue from her petals. Tasting her through the cotton was like an appetizer.

Just when neither of them could take it anymore, he tore her underwear from her body and plunged his tongue into her center. She screamed in ecstasy as he found her spot and worked it over and over again.

Her nails were digging into his shoulders so hard he knew she was drawing blood, but he didn't give a damn. He wanted to drink her nectar, he needed to make her come.

He started humming on her clit and her entire body shook with the force of her orgasm. She screamed in unintelligible words as he drank from her, lapping every drop of her sweetness.

As he lifted her legs off his shoulders, he undid his pants and grabbed her ass, smacking it. He didn't know what had come over him, but all he could concentrate on was burying himself inside of her over and over again. The urgency was maddening.

She didn't make a noise when he smacked her rear and something about that, in the back of his mind concerned him. But right now, he didn't care.

She encircled his neck with her arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. The intense look in her eyes was almost unnerving, but he couldn't expend the mental capacity to think about that now. Not while his Goddess was rubbing her naked core against his painfully hard cock.

Using the wall once again, he drove into her and set a chaotic pace. He was hitting her womb, sinking into her as far as he could go and pulling out, just to dive back in again. She was enjoying the ride. He could tell from the way she threw her head back and attempted to catch her breath.

They were both desperate for release and both so close.

He grasped the back of her neck as he crushed his lips to hers. She bit the bottom of his lip and when he gasped, she invaded his mouth and danced with his tongue. His hand traveled down to where they were joined and played with her jewel.

She let go of his lips as she cried out in pleasure. He felt her channel tighten around him and he stopped playing. He grabbed her hips and drove into her with blinding force. He swore he felt as if the house was shaking. He momentarily thought he saw a blue orb and he could even have believed he heard a chuckle that didn't come from either one of them. But he was too enraptured by his blond angel screaming her release as she clamped down around him and he fell right along with her over the cliff of euphoria.

The sun was on the verge of rising and Darien and Serena awoke...back in the car.

"What the fuck?!" Darien yelled.

"What is going on Darien? Weren't...we in a...house over there?" Serena pointed toward the trees.

"Okay, so either…. _that happened_ …..or we both had the same dream?" Darien whispered.

"Wait a minute, so the sex, the hot haunted house sex...was a dream?!" Serena almost jumped out of her skin.

Darien thought he was losing his mind, but the fact that she had the same dream, experience or whatever the hell it was...at least gave him some semblance of sanity.

"How the hell did we get back in the car?" Serena almost yelled.

"I don't know, Serena. I don't know."

Just then a tow truck pulled up to the side of the car and the driver motioned for Darien to lower his window.

"You Darien?" The driver asked.

"Yeee... yes." Darien said almost unsure.

"Okay, good. Sorry about delay."

As Serena and Darien were waiting for the tow truck driver to hook up the car Darien was trying to make sense of the events of the evening and got an idea.

"Sir..."

"Oh, call me Rick"

"Rick, uh, do you know the people that live in the house beyond these trees?"

"Oh, son. No one has lived there for years. House has been abandoned..."

"Wait, what?! Are you sure?" Darien's voice almost rose higher than he expected.

"Positive. I've lived here my whole life. There was a couple who lived there 25 years ago, they were wild about each other...if ya know what I mean." Rick winked at Darien to accentuate his innuendo. "Anyway, those two ended up dying together in the house, in bed together. Nobody really knows what happened, but ever since, nobody will live there. Too many crazy things have happened there ever since their death. I suppose you've heard the rumors?"

"Oh, uh, yeah...just heard the rumors." Darien said, going along with the older man's question in an attempt to cover up the real reason for his inquiry.

Rick laughed gruffly. "Oh yeah, the rumors have been pretty wild over the years."

Serena was so quiet. That alone unnerved Darien. As they locked eyes, no words were spoken. No words were needed. They both knew none of what had happened was a dream. It was all real and now, Darien was a believer.

Happy Halloween!

oOo

That was the wonderful Revy679, everyone! Round of applause! Revy writes some pretty steamy fics. If you haven't checked her out yet, I seriously don't know what you are waiting for.

Also, if you are a Gundam Wing fan, like I am, Revy679 is writing a fic called Piece Achieved. It's a 1xR and it is fanTAStic! Please do yourself a favor and go read it. It's so sweet and cute and very sexy. 😉


	7. Cemetery

Cemetery

Aya Faulker

~*~v~*~

I will be the first to admit, coming here at this time probably wasn't the best idea. But after the day I just had and not coming for over a month, I didn't give myself much choice. So now here I was, still dressed in my scrubs from work despite the chilly air that ran through them.

With my small, wooden pail filled with water, incense and a lighter in my pocket, I made my way down the darkened path of graves.

The cobblestone under my feet made my trek a bit tedious, but I had long ago familiarized myself with this place. Trees above me still had large clumps of leaves attached, yellowed and browned from the change of seasons. In spring, they would be in full bloom, the cherry trees a particular beauty here. Light pink, like the color a certain girl favored….

The tall marble stone stood before me, a sight I remember once finding very intimidating. Before I understood what laid beneath.

I should have just waited till morning. Why did I have to do this tonight? The answer? I just needed to vent and this was the only place I could think of to go to. Stress wound tightly in my chest along with overall depression and sorrow that was this life. They were feelings I felt more often than I probably should.

The weeds by their graves clung hard to the ground, but I got them all out and washed the headstones of the grime and soot from the city air. Once I was satisfied, I planted my incense, dug out the lighter, and watched as the gunpowder flashed and flickered from the heat.

Soon a gentle stream of smoke coiled out like a snake, slithering off into the black sky above. The breeze blew it back in my face, the smell of roses permeating my senses.

Pouring the remaining water over their headstones, I clapped my hands and bowed my head, letting my stream of consciousness flow to the people I no longer knew.

 _Well, Mom, Dad, after the shit-tastic day I just had, I suppose you would be expecting me. Three of my patients died today. One was a kid, young, with a long life ahead of. A life that he deserved to have._

 _The next was a mother, her children grown and out of the house and yet, they all returned and wept over her as they each said goodbye._

 _The last for the day was the man who drove his car into the first two, drunk. I feel less pity for him than the others._

 _Add on the five terminal diagnoses I had to deliver, an amputated foot, and a burn victim who used to be a beauty queen and you have, by far, one of the longest and hardest days of my life._

 _Sorry, that was insensitive, I know, but it's not like I remember you to know the effect of your death on me._

 _To make matters worse…..there's...this girl….._

oOo

Why did I agree to this? It was stupid and disrespectful and...terrifying.

I knew all of this and yet, here I was, sitting in the dark in some semblance of a circle while Mina and Rei lit a few candles.

Even with the candles, it was too dark for me and fear itched up my back like a rash. Amy and Lita sat on either side of me, cool as cucumbers. I was sweating like a sinner in church, despite the freezing cold air.

It was a full moon, according to the weatherman, but even it was hiding, afraid to come out and witness what they were doing from behind fluffy gray clouds. They looked white against the black backdrop of night.

A séance….in a cemetery….close to Halloween. Had I been high when I agreed to this?!

The cold from the ground bled through the blanket, that I shared with Lita, and my jeans as I sat with my legs crossed in front of me. They bounced, my knees lifting slightly off the ground and falling back again in an attempt to stay warm and chase off my anxiety. It was working in dispelling neither the cold or my fear.

Finally satisfied, Rei sat down and joined them, her priestess robes fluttering loudly as she settled in. Mina was directly across from me, a look in her eyes that I could not place. It wasn't quite like fear, more like knowing.

"Everyone take hands, and whatever you do, don't let go!"

Rei barked out her orders to them, acting more like a drill sergeant than a Miko. But this was important to her, to get it right and get real results.

I didn't really believe much in these sorts of things, or rather; I didn't want to believe in it. Ghosts and spirits still wandering around? Forget about the creepiness of it, it was just...sad. To be forever attached to your loved ones and never move on? Watch them enjoy their full lives without you, knowing you should be there with them. Never being able to talk or touch them again?

Rei was hoping to talk to her mom and I was pretty sure Lita was hoping to talk to one of her parents. Amy was there because she always got roped into their shenanigans and Mina was an instigator, always there for the crazy. I was there for support but it all just seemed wrong to me.

"Everyone close your eyes and concentrate!"

Closing one's eyes in a cemetery at night seemed like a really stupid thing to do, but I forced them shut, holding a little tighter to Lita and Amy's hands.

"Spirits, we call upon you, please, talk to us. We beseech thee, come forth from the other side!"

We all waited in perfect silence and I kept my eyes shut, more out of fear than to keep from breaking the spell.

"Is there anyone here?"

Silence.

I could feel the group shifting in their seats, getting both uneasy and unsettled. Everyone was getting close to their breaking point and wanting to leave.

"I'm here…."

Every muscle in my body tightened, an overwhelming cringe as my body regretted the voice. It was a man. So at best, it was Lita's father. I sincerely hoped it was; or at least a nice spirit.

Rei was either better at hiding her fear or felt none. "And who are you?"

It was silent again, the tension coiling and wrapping around all of us. "I am….dead…"

I was sweating. This did not sound like the conversation was going how it was supposed to.

"Yes….you are dead. But what is your name?"

"...my name is…...death….."

A hand trailed up my spine, causing my already tense muscle to spasm. "Rei?!"

"Serena, don't move and be quiet!"

I still had my eyes closed tight, Rei's warning repeating over and over in my head about the repercussions of opening them and possibly ripping Rei from the spirit world. Long story short, it would hurt and possibly kill her, according to Rei.

So I sat completely still and silent, eyes closed as hands rubbed over me some more. Up my back, over my shoulders, down my arms, wondering the entire time if anyone else was experiencing the same.

A shriek came out across from me. Mina! I didn't open my eyes till I heard her cursing and a male voice laughing.

Confused, I looked around the group. Mina was standing and slapping a strange boy next to her over and over again where ever she could reach. Amy looked indifferent if not annoyed. Lita looked sad. And Rei….she was pissed.

"What the fuck are you three doing here?!"

Three? I looked around again, counting the boy next to Mina, another one just behind Rei, and then behind me. Hokuto.

"What are you doing here?"

I didn't even bother to hide my venom. This guy kept showing up lately and it was really starting to bother me.

He was laughing along with his friends. "I overheard you guys planning this and we thought it would be fun. Sorry if we scared you!"

It was true, I had been scared out of my mind. Not sure if it was due to the idea of calling on the dead and them answering, or that they would be so touchy. Then I realized...that had been Hokuto the entire time!

My mind swayed and my stomach flipped. He had been touching me and I did _not_ like it. Hokuto basically assaulted me and then thought it was just a joke.

His knees were right in front of my face if I turned around and he was still laughing his head off with his friends. Glancing over at Lita, she gave me a look. Then she held up her fist, reading my mind and showing me the correct way to curl mine up to make the hit.

Pain radiated through my knuckles and wrist, but not as much pain as Hokuto felt, his kneecap shifting out of place for a moment when my punch made contact. It caused him to buckle, falling down onto one knee before me.

"What the hell was that for?!"

His face inches from mine, I looked him right in his watery eyes. "Don't you EVER touch me again, asshole!"

He was glaring at me, one hand on the ground to steady himself while the other held his injured knee. The rest of the group broke out into cursing the other boys but he kept his eyes and attention on me like it was a game and that he refused to lose.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?!" 

The blood rushed from my face. I could actually feel it. Not because of the voice that called out to them, I recognized it immediately. No, my current lack of feeling in my body was the way his voice sounded. He was mad. Mad like I have never heard him before. And I have made him mad many times before...

Slowly my eyes found his, floating them up his baby blue scrubs to the fire within them, causing me to recoil as he burned me with a look. His eyes roamed the whole group and I followed it, seeing Amy's face fall in guilt, Lita crossing her arms over her chest in protection, Rei's fist going on her hips and glaring at their intruders, and Mina giggling nervously. The boys just looked at him in confusion, save for Hokuto who knew exactly who he was.

"Chill, Darien. We are just having some fun…"

"That's Dr. Shields to you, you little shit."

Hokuro's frown deepened but he remained silent as Rei took up the reprimanding. "You assholes ruined everything!"

One of the other boys chuckled in return, "Ruined what? Your little game? What was next? Braiding each others' hair?"

Lita jumped up, the guy's collar in her grasp before he had a chance to blink. "This is serious, you ass! We are trying to contact people we lost! People we love! And you made it something stupid!"

"It was something stupid!" all eyes turned to the dark man still glowing with anger near her. "I can't believe you, coming to a cemetery for some stupid trick? You are all so disrespectful...I can barely stand to look at you! Look around you, these are graves that have real bodies underneath. People come here to connect with those they have lost, not stupid teenage antics!"

Lita had released the boy's collar, staring at Darien. "That's what we are trying to do!"

"Then do it the right way, Lita!" Darien had started to shake and I was pretty sure he was avoiding looking at me. A laugh barked out of him as he stared at the ground. "Did you actually think this would work? Or that you weren't defiling this sacred place with your childishness? I expected so much more from you….from all of you."

His eyes finally landed on me and I wished they hadn't. They were filled with such disdain and...disgust.

Without another word, he turned and walked back into the darkness and it felt as if my heart was shrouded in it.

The others started to pack and clean up but I found myself unable to move. Darien's words repeated in my brain over and over again, each time chipping a chunk of my heart off and flinging it into the wind.

"What an ass."

"Shut up, Hokuto!"

Rei barked so menacingly at him, he followed her instructions and didn't say another word. Or at least, I think he did. I'm not sure as I was busy running off into the dark after Darien.

oOo

This day can not get any worse. The shift at the hospital had been rough as it was. Coming here was supposed to make me feel better. And yet, it had done nothing but frustrate me more. Then I had to go for a walk, which caused me to stumble on Serena and her friends, the five of them doing some kind of stupid seance. It irritated me that they were being so childish. It was the kind of thing stupid kids did for some kind of rush but it was just plain disrespectful.

I was all set to leave when I saw something moving around the group, a shadow. I can't believe I actually worried for her safety. There she was, letting some guy rub his hands all over her. It made me sick with rage. If I hadn't looked away when I did, I would have done something really stupid. And clearly, she was into it because when I looked back, they were practically kissing.

Pretty sure I wasn't even thinking when I stomped over there, yelling at them about being disrespectful when really I wanted to pummel that little prick. Walking away was the only sane choice I had made. I needed to get out of there, get away from her before I did anything else stupid over her.

At least I was able to make it back to my parent's graves. They offered me little solace now, the events of the last few minutes playing over and over in my head.

Electricity shot through me as her tiny fingers barely touched my arm. I pulled away out of reflex but was glad that I did, the look on her face almost breaking me in two. Her eyes looked from me and over to the two heads stones in front of us. She was reading the names, figuring it all out, and then looking back at me with those big eyes full of pity.

"I'm sorry."

I had to get away from her, escaping her for the second time that night. The last thing I needed, and the one thing I never wanted from her, was pity.

She didn't follow me this time, staying behind and staring at the marble stones that bared my family's name. And I was making good time back to my car, sure that I was free of her for the night.

"Darien!"

No. NO. I can't see her now, I can't talk to her, not when I'm like this. I am still too out of control, who knows what I will say. Can't she just leave me alone!

I can hear her breaths, heavy puffs coming out and I know if I turn around, I would see her red cheeks and mouth round releasing the hot air. Her hair will be flying out behind her like a cape and her breast will be bouncing in a tantalizing manner. No, I can't look at her, not now.

"Darien!"

She was getting closer and no matter how much I told myself to run and not slow down, my body did not listen.

Walking closely behind me, she caught her breath, now having caught me. My body actually listened to me when I told it not to turn around, to keep looking forward and not stop. My car was right there, right in front of me, all I had to do was get in and drive away to freedom: to safety. But then she touched me, her hand landing gently on my elbow.

I pulled away from her, but the rest of me stopped and turned to her, no matter how much I protested the act in my brain.

Thank Kami she wasn't looking at me, her eyes to the ground. I don't even know what would happen if her blue eyes were on mine. The longer she stood in silence before me, the more the images of that kid's hands on her ran through my mind. I was boiling.

"I can't believe I ever allowed myself to associate with a person like you." Her eyes shot up from the ground, confusion and hurt mixed in them and I struggled to keep my head above water as I swam in them. "God, you are such a child."

The pain that flashed on her face and in her eyes was crippling, buckling something inside me. I watched as her face hardened, turning into something else. But I didn't get to look at it long, her turning on her heel and making her way back towards her friends.

"I guess this _child_ will just go back and play with the other children!"

That boy, the one that had been so close to her, came to mind. She was going back to play with him?! That little shit?!

Somewhere, deep in my mind, a switch flipped, and I was thrown into darkness.

oOo

He grabbed me, throwing me backwards and up against his car. His hand at the back of my neck, he pushed me down over the trunk and then leaned over me.

"You are going to stay right here and play with me."

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, I could hear it in my ears and feel the vibrations of it through the metal of the car on my palms. He was going to be rough and even in my anger at him, I was beyond excited, practically wetting my pants before he even touched me.

His hand went to the front of my jeans, unbuttoning them roughly and a with measured hast. His hand left my neck but only to aid in pushing my pants and underwear down to my thighs. The cold air tingled against my bare skin, my ass fully exposed to the elements. His hand on my neck again, he pressed me hard into the trunk, the metal bucking and bending from the force.

Leaning over me again, I could feel his bare skin against mine, his hard cock pressing against my ass with his mouth at my ear.

"You and your friends were looking for a thrill huh? Well, tell me, Serena, are you titillated?"

That wasn't what they had been there for! They may have been stupid but they weren't rude, coming to a cemetery for some kind of prank.

My heart continued to hammer in my chest and I was, in fact, thrilled.

"Yes."

My voice quivered, and I thought for sure at the sound of it, he would stop.

"Good."

He wedged himself painfully through my thighs, making his way inside of me with my legs trapped together by my jeans. Biting my lip, I was able to contain the guttural moan that begged to be released as he filled me to the brim. Pumping into me ferociously, he growled like an animal as he took me. The skin on my face stuck to the metal, stretching back and forth as he rocked my body hard against him.

The heat that was rising and rushing over my entire body came over me with a fast intensity that rivalled his own. Almost bowled over in the reverely from his gusto as he hammered into me without remorse. I wanted to be quiet, to be respectful in their current location. But when he released my neck and put both of his hands on my hips, grabbing and pulling me hard into him, I couldn't stop it.

Loud and appreciative moans left my mouth over and over again as his tip slammed against my dam and his balls slapped my clit. I was so loud, I almost didn't hear him when he started speaking, having to rein myself in as much as I could just to understand him.

"This is what you want, isn't it? To be fucked? You don't even care by who, do you?"

My heart stopped and the heat drained from my body. "Get OFF of me!"

He froze, stopping while deep inside me but soon released me, pulling out and stepping back. Popping up off the trunk he had me pinned to, I wrenched my underwear and pants back up simultaneously. I could barely stand to look at him, but when I did, he was just standing there as if he was in some kind of a trance.

I could feel the hot tears as they burned my lashes, pushing past him and hoping to find some way home and far away from him. The first couple of tears scorched my cheeks, not realizing how cold I had gotten till they told me. But my arms were already wrapped around me, not for warmth, instead, I had them there to keep me from falling apart at the seams.

Stumbling around in the dark, I was pretty sure I hadn't gotten very far when he found me. Wrapping arms around me and me letting him. But then his words echoed in my head and his harsh treatment stung my skin.

I wanted to break free, I really did, but he had his arms around mine, pinning them even tighter to my chest. And the longer he held me to him, the weaker my fight became. His warmth seeping into my cold skin and hot breath puffing in my hair and ear. He had chased me, running after me and not stopping till he had me in his grasp again.

His head fell to my shoulder, thudding hard against the bone. "I'm sorry."

My body tensed, his apology only confirming that he had in fact, done something wrong. He squeezed me tighter, pulling me in impossibly close to him when he felt my body go rigid, an external response to not wanting to be anywhere near him and he refused to give me what I wanted.

"Please, Serena….I need you…...tonight."

Everything fell away, my body losing all its strength and going limp. I couldn't move, the tears falling hard, I struggled to breathe.

He lifted me, putting his arms under my knees and my back to carry me all the way back to his car.

I had regained myself some, able to stand at least as he placed me back down on my feet, unlocking his car.

But then instead of getting in, he kissed me. Sweet gentle kisses all over my mouth and face, wiping away tears and kissing the sting they had left behind away. Once he was satisfied, my face mostly dried, he returned to my mouth, sucking gently on my lower lip. I had my hand buried in my arms across my chest, refusing to touch him. His held my head, his fingers gracing the back of my neck, tickling the tiny tendrils at the edge of my hairline. His palms pressed into my jaw, lifting my face up to his while his thumbs brushed against my cheeks, still trying to wipe any remaining tears away.

His tongue traced my lips, a tremble running through me, and my hands flew out to grab him, finding his shirt and gripping it tightly.

I expected his tongue to enter my mouth. Instead, he released my lips, placing a small kiss to my top lip before returning to his caresses over my face, extending them down to my neck. He whispered in between his medication, his kissed working to salve my aching heart and quake me to my bones.

"I'm sorry...so sorry...please...Serena…."

He was begging me. For forgiveness, to stay with him, to sleep with him I wasn't sure, but it caused my heart to pound at his need for me. Even if he only needed me tonight, he still needed me and no one else.

"Okay."

oOo

The back seat was cramped but I didn't need the space to be away from her anyways, holding her tightly underneath me. I only released her to remove clothing from us, my need for her overwhelming and being far from her almost painful.

Her pants and underwear completely removed and now piled in the passenger seat, I kissed along the soft skin between her belly button and her hairline, going from one hip to the other. She wiggled and moaned under each touch of my lips.

Continuing down, I forged my way through her small forest of hair, coming to the glistening strands that were wet from her need. With a single lick, I pressed my tongue against her, her hips bucking off the seat and meeting my mouth. Normally, I would hold her down, but I had done enough of that tonight and refused to do any more.

Before she fell back down, I slipped my hands under her ass, grabbing it and holding it up in the air so her sweet core remained at my mouth. Lapping her up now, I could feel her quivering under my lips. Vibrating.

My tongue dove into her, licking her walls and tasting her sweet center, her thick honey on my lips. She came, squeezing my tongue tight and flooding my mouth with her taste.

Going limp, I laid her hips back down gently and let her recover while I removed my scrubs. Then I pulled her up, removing her top and bra and laying her back down to lay naked before me. This is what I needed, I needed her. It was overwhelming, flooding my body, the realization of just how much I needed this, needed her.

But I wouldn't take her, not like I did before. I had let my jealousy and need take control and I could not, would not do that again.

Doing my best to slow my heart, I lowered myself to her, her legs parting for me without a word or thought. Inviting me in. And I accepted it no question.

I would be lying if I said that screwing her on the back of my car hadn't been hot, my cock so deep inside her I could feel the beginning of her womb. And it wasn't like we hadn't had angry sex before. Hell, our first time had been hate sex. But what I did….it was different. It was raw and possessive, and it stemmed from something deep inside me that I did not have control over. I had blacked out for some of it, not really understanding what I was doing until she told me to stop.

This time, I held her eyes while I planted myself inside, pushing in until I couldn't go any further. Her warmth was like a welcoming, welcoming me home as it wrapped tightly around me. The buzz of it forced me to stay still so I didn't come instantly. I lowered the rest of my body to hers, her breast pressing into my chest in a delectable manner, effectively diverting my attention momentarily from her velvet walls around my cock.

She whimpered, begging me to move, her thighs pressing against my hips in an attempt to gain her own control. Pulling out, she rippled around me, the sensation humming all the way to my spine. Staying out of her as long as I could, I busied myself rubbing my tip in her folds before finding her entrance and returning to her.

I had my face buried in her neck, hoping to maintain some semblance of control. But her mouth was at my ear, moaning and whispering pleas of hunger.

She had it easy, her legs around my waist with her torso flat against the seat. Meanwhile, I had my legs bent against the door. Using my shins that were pressed against the handle, I gave her what we both wanted.

Her hands left my back, going to the door above our heads, pressing against it to hold herself down and to keep her head from knocking into it as I pounded into her. Her wetness covered me, and I grabbed the handle to the door in front of me, pulling on it to pull myself deeper into her.

Her hips met me thrust for thrust and I was so deep that my tip smooshed against the end of her vulva. I pressed my hips into her hard, pressing against her clit as I massaged her walls, her massaging me right back.

It started out relatively small, her moans building and building as I pummeled her. Now she was wailing into my ear, her voice going horse as she came hard. I thought her walls were going to collapse in on me. They tightened so hard around me, squeezing me for all my worth and making me lose my load quickly inside her.

I could barely lift myself up, the mixture of lingering euphoria and ever pressing fatigue making it a struggle. But I got up, finding her face and reading her eyes. They were lazy, the last of her strength waning as well. She looked drunk.

The chuckle in my throat filled the now deathly silent car and she managed to look at me with strange curiosity; questioning me silently with her eyes. But I didn't really have an answer for her. A laugh came from somewhere deep where the pressure and stress once resided and now happy pleasure took its place.

I captured her lips instead, tasting her sweet cherry mouth with gratitude. She had, once again, given me exactly what I needed.

oOo

Darien had managed to get his pants back on, sitting on the tiny ledge of the seat cushion that remained from me taking up the rest. I was still laid out across the backseat, watching him struggle to get his briefs and scrubs up over his hips in the confined space. My giggles and his irritated grunts the only sound in the silent night.

It was so quiet here. I was trying not to let it bother me, but now that the two of us were relatively silent, it was hard not to notice. So I let him continue to be my distraction. Not a bad choice if I do say so myself. His muscles were rippling from the strain of dressing in a small box. A light sheen of sweat covered his chest and back, the result of our tussle, and it only brought out the definition of them more.

His shirt in his hands, he glanced back at me, a smirk on his face as his eyes roamed my body. "Want to go back to my place?"

I wasn't really sure why he still asked such a stupid question. Of course I did! But I suppose it was polite to ask instead of just assume.

I opened my mouth to say, _"Do you even need to ask"_ , when the car lurched, hard. The wheels picked up off the ground and it fell back down hard with a loud squeal of the axel as it protested from the assault.

The jarring of the car knocked Darien over, but he quickly righted himself, scanning the area around the car first and then tossing his shirt over me.

"Get dressed. Now!"

I took the offered shirt and pulled it over my shoulders as fast as I could, even with my trembling. It came down just past my ass but Darien still tossed me my pants and underwear from the front seat to shimmy on. He was getting out of the car by the time I had them up on my thighs, having to hoist my hips up off the seat to get them up the rest of the way.

He had left the door open, standing just outside it, and I stuck my head out, fully planning on joining him. He shoved me back into the car, a warning look on his face.

"Stay inside the car."

"But...Darien!"

His eyes were out over their surroundings, searching. "Just listen to me for once!"

I huffed, sitting back but remaining close to the door.

He circled the car, looking around, creating a strange mixture of fear and arousal inside me. Darien still only wore pants as I currently wore his shirt. Knowing he must be freezing, I quickly shimmied my bra back on and ducked down as low as I could to trade his shirt with my sweater.

When I came up to his side, he glared at me. "Can't you listen to me just once?!"

Irritation was dripping from his tone but I just shoved his clothes into his chest. "You are going to get sick!"

He pulled it over his head and down into place in singular fluid movement while I looked around us again. "See anything?"

"No." His hair was sticking out wildly, so I combed into place for him. His eyes watched me the whole time. "Probably just some kids pranking us."

"Who would do that?!"

He chuckled, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe a bunch of High School kids looking for a good time?" My stomach turned, flip-flopping, and it must have shown on my face. "What's wrong?"

Hokuto. I knew he was here and that he liked pranks. If it was him, I got the feeling that he probably watched us. That meant he saw parts of me I never wanted him to see.

A warm hand held me by my lower back while another caressed my cheek. "Sere?"

"Hokuto. It was him."

Darien tensed, an emotion passing through his eyes and for a second, the fire they held early that night appeared and extinguished before my eyes. "That asshole? So what if it was him?"

I shrugged. Even though I felt uncomfortable about him, I wasn't sure if I should tell Darien about it. "He just...keeps showing up."

His grip on me tightened. "What do you mean he just keeps showing up?"

Darien's stare was intense, breaking my walls easily. "Okay, look, he just seems to be where I am a lot. Like tonight, I didn't tell him and no one else did. He overheard us talking about coming here and decides to show up! And he…."

"He what?!"

Glancing at his eyes again, I looked to the ground, wondering if telling him was a good idea or not. "It's nothing…." 

He pulled me hard against him, forcing me to look up at him with a gentle but demanding finger under my chin. "It's not nothing, Sere. Tell me."

The combination of his hold on me and his deep and intense glare had me folding like a cheap suitcase. "He touched me. Tonight. Without my consent."

I literally spun he dropped me so fast, moving around me and scanning the dark night again. "Hokuto! HOKUTO! You piece of shit, come out right now!"

With all my strength, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the car. "Let's just go, Darien!"

"Go wait in the car." His tone was firm but docile even as he all but ripped my hand from his arm.

"Come on, Darien. I just want to forget it and go home!"

Now he grabbed me, holding my elbows and gaining my full attention with a merciful force. "You should not let something like this go, Serena. I know I won't, not until he's so sorry, until the very thought of you makes him physically ill."

I was finding it really hard not to be turned on at the moment, but I still didn't want him going off into the night looking for a fight. I was scared, cold, and now that it was out there, I was horny. The last thing I wanted was to spend the last few hours before I had to be home for curfew chasing ghosts.

My mouth opened to tell him as much when the upbeat pop song of my phone, still somehow lodged in my pants' pocket, interrupted me.

"Hello?"

" _Serena! Where the hell are you?"_

Mina's voice boomed through the receiver. "Oh, I uh…."

" _We have been looking for you for an hour! Did you find Darien?"_

I was thrown, finding it a strange question for anyone to ask since no one knew about the two of them. "Um..no…."

I glanced over at Darien, finding him watching me curiously. _"Oh, that's too bad. He was really pissed huh?"_

"Yeah, he was I guess."

Darien took a step closer to me, trying to listen in on the conversation until I turned away from him and walked towards the car. He didn't follow, leaving me to now stand next to the car alone while he returned to his search.

" _Where are you?"_

"I'm...I'm not sure actually…"

" _Can you find your way back to the car? We're all waiting for you. The boys want to hang out but we are planning on ditching them….."_

My heart dropped to my toes. "Wait...did you say...boys?"

Mina scoffed into the phone, her irritation showing even in just phone waves. _"Yeah well, I know how you feel about Hokuto so don't worry. He is_ _ **not**_ _joining us."_

"Mina, I have to go."

" _But...how are you getting home?"_

"...I'm taking the bus. And it's here so I need to go!"

I hung up, cutting her off from any more questions. Spinning around, I found Darien almost exactly where I left him. Just as I palmed my phone, a hand ran up my spine in a familiar manner. My back to the car, no one to my left or right, and Darien a good five feet from me, it had my blood turning cold.

"Darien…."

It came out as a squeak, but he still heard me, looking over at me with concern etched on his face. His face went slack as a strange sensation came to the left side of my head. Carefully looking over, I found my pigtail dancing in the air all on its own. It was as if someone was pulling it up, tossing it from their palm, and catching it again.

My heart jumped all the way from my toes to my throat in a painful manner. Looking back at Darien, I found him slowly making his way over to me. Reaching me in a matter of seconds, he grabbed my arm with one hand and my pigtail with the other. His timing astounded me. He waited till my hair floated in the air, after the toss, before snatching both of us away from the spot and pulling us both as far as he could in the few seconds we were given.

An invisible force shoved Darien, his hands blocking what would have been a hard fall on his chest into his car. "Serena! Get out of here!"

He honestly expected me to run and leave him here with whatever the hell this was?

"No!"

I was shoved next, Darien spinning to catch me before I hit the pavement face first. I'm already a klutzy person and now I have to deal with a ghost shoving me?

He was holding me tight, the two of us leaning against the car still in shock, when a force gripped my tails.

The force pulled me out of Darien's arm and to the ground, the pulling not stopping as I was dragged across the pavement kicking and screaming. Darien jumped on me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to my feet, the force getting scared off by him and releasing me.

The temperature felt as if it plummeted, dropping a good 15 degrees easy in a manner of seconds. Puffs of white clouds rushed out of Darien's mouth as he hovered over me, his defenses on high. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. As if any of it would help.

My feet left the ground and I quickly wrapped my arms around Darien's waist to keep me from hitting the ground and getting pulled away again. Grabbing my biceps, Darien held on with a death grip, no intention of ever letting go.

The two forces pulled hard on me, stretching me. It was tug of war and I was the rope. "Darien…"

"Shut up. Don't even say it."

I wanted to tell him to let go and just run. He knew it, cutting me off before I could.

As suddenly as it started, the force released me, and I flew into Darien, almost knocking us both over. Darien held fast, picking me up by my waist and hauling me to the car.

In a second, he had me inside and was jumping into the driver's side. Without a word, he spun the tires taking off and out of the cemetery. I was still shivering, even with the blasting hot air and the heat from his body as I practically rode in his lap the whole way to his apartment. And he let me, wrapping a free arm around me to pull me in even closer.

Neither of us said a word about it, even after I looked down at my ankles to find finger-shaped bruises.

Pulling into his spot, we sat there, unmoving and silent as the events replayed in our heads.

"Can I spend the night?"

I didn't look at him and he didn't at me, the both of us staring blankly ahead, his head moving up and down unconsciously. "Yep."

oOo

Were you creeped out like I was? Aya did a fantastic job, didn't she? I could picture the ghosts tossing them around!

I know I said this in Aya's last chapter, Morgue, but I'm going to say it again. Do yourself a favor and go check out her fics The Customer is Always Right and Blood Countess: Vein Deep. Those are her two newest ones and they are wonderous and fantastical and magic-in-a-fic! Go. Now. Read! 


	8. The Motel (Psycho)

**Motel - Psycho**

Ninjette Twitch

~*~v~*~

Serena sighed as she pulled up outside the dimly lit motel and turned the car off. A large, 2 story building sat in the backdrop of the main building on a slight hill. The light coming from the house was a dull yellow, the windows dirty from age. She sat back and looked around, finding this area a little nerve-wracking. The motel itself was run down, lit only by a handful of street lights. The parking lot was covered in dirt, never being upgraded to asphalt. She wouldn't be surprised if a tumbleweed were to blow past the car! This place creeped her out. She couldn't wait until Darien got here.

Her and Darien had plans to meet up that night at his apartment. With him working double shifts, she hadn't seen him in two days. For her poor libido, it had been a very long two days. She hadn't even seen him long enough to fight with him at the arcade!

Very. Long. Two days!

So when he texted to let her know that he would finally be off that night, she had been ecstatic; every part of her. She told him she would be over tonight to see him. He responded with only a winky face. That one little winky face had her imagining all kinds of different positions he could put her in tonight and all the different ways he would take her.

It had been far too long.

A few hours before their meet-up, however, he had messaged her again with devastating news. A transformer had blown. His entire block was out of power until the next day. Residents of his high rise apartment complex and the surrounding apartment complexes would be out of their homes until tomorrow when power could be restored.

That just wouldn't work for her. She needed to see him tonight! So between patients, he had called around to local hotels. Because of the amount of people out of their homes for the night, all of the nice hotels were full. The only motel that was available, and still in the city limits, was the Bates Motel on the outskirts of town; the creepy ass motel with the flickering lights and the owner no one ever saw.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked around the abandoned looking building. She took a deep breath and got out of the car, straightening her skirt as she stood. The air was thin and chilled. It smelled and tasted as old as the buildings it surrounded. Slowly she walked to the office and opened the door, stepping inside. The room was empty save for a counter with a little bell.

She really wished she had waited for Darien. He'd offered to have her meet him at the hospital, and so they could come here together. But she was a big girl! She could get them a room without him here to do it! She could take care of this and have it all ready for him when he got there! She was an adult, dammit!

With renewed confidence, she marched over to the counter and slammed her hand down on the bell. It echoed loudly throughout the empty room.

"Coming!" a voice came from the back. Anxiety began to creep back into her as a young man entered in from the back room, a soft smile on his face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you enter. Not used to having people come in anymore." He made his way to the counter.

"You don't have many tenants?" She asked with a frown. _Big surprise there. Look at this place!_ She thought to herself as she looked around the dank building.

"Ever since that new Nishi-Shinjuku hotel opened, we've lost so much business. No one comes here anymore. My name is Norman, by the way." He answered. Her stomach flip-flopped. His eyes were weird...dark. She watched as he pulled out a ridiculously large ledger book, blowing off the dust off before opening it and placing it in front of her. She frowned in confusion. "This is where you sign in." He explained.

"Oh," she blinked. Picking up the pen, she gingerly wrote her name in the book.

"So, uh, are you here all by yourself?" He asked. Her eyes widened, and her heart started to race. No way she was going to let this guy think she was here alone!

"No!" She almost yelled out. "I have a...friend...he's going to be here in, like, a few minutes." In actuality, she had no idea how long it would be before Darien got here. Being a doctor sometimes meant he had to work overtime at the last minute. But she wasn't going to let this random guy know that.

"Your friend?" He asked with a confused smile. "He's a guy, then?" Serena nodded quickly. "So, he's like a boyfriend or husband?" Serena frowned.

"No. He's just a friend," she said. As the smile disappeared from his face, she immediately wished she would have lied and called Darien her boyfriend.

"Oh," he sneered. "So, you're one of _those_ types of girls." Serena took a step back.

"What does that mean? ' _Those_ kind of girls.' What is that?" She asked, offended.

"Well, you know! You're meeting a guy here who isn't your boyfriend or husband…"

"He is my boyfriend!" She interrupted loudly.

"But...you just said…" he frowned in confusion.

"I just meant that he wasn't my... husband. He _is_ my boyfriend, though. I am NOT one of _those_ types of girls. What room number, again?" She quickly changed the subject, feeling extremely uncomfortable. How rude can a person get?! How could he say that to her? 'One of those girls'. What the fuck!

"Oh, right! Room 1." He grabbed a key, an actual key, from the back wall and handed it to her. She looked at it with a frown before looking back to him. "Yeah, we don't do the card keys. We're old school," he grinned. Serena nodded and turned to head out the door to her room. "Room 1," he said again loudly. She looked back to him and nodded before rushing out of the office.

She stopped back by the car and grabbed her duffle bag out before rushing into the first room next to the office. Pausing before closing the door, she gave the car one more glance. She didn't own a car. She didn't really have a need for one. But with them having to meet so far on the outskirts of town, Darien had given her the spare key to his sports car. She had taken it like it wasn't a big deal when really, she was freaking out inside! It had taken all she had not to do a little joyriding in it before coming here. Darien trusted her with it, and she didn't want to disappoint him.

That in itself gave her cause to pause. Why did she care if she disappointed him?

She shook off the feelings welling inside of her that she didn't quite understand, closed the door to her room and locked herself inside. She looked around the dingy room. It was very old and a little musty. The TV was an old box TV with a VCR. The bed looked as though it hadn't been used in years, the comforter an old musty floral decor. She threw her duffle bag on the bed and pulled out her phone. When the bag hit the bed, a cloud of dust poofed around it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

 _Room 1. Hurry up. This place gives me the creeps._

She typed the message to Darien, but after a few minutes, she received no response. She shrugged and tucked her phone back into her bag. It wasn't unusual for it to take him a while to respond to a message if he was at work. There was no telling what he was in the middle of there.

She sighed as she walked around the small room, looking at the weird pictures and the stuffed bird hanging from the wall. She eyed the bird carefully. She never understood the appeal of stuffing an animal. It was just...creepy!

She looked to the right to see the door to the bathroom open. Eyeing it for a moment, she decided the best way to kill time would be to take a shower. The more she just sat here waiting for her lover's arrival, the more uneasy she would feel, the random noises outside making her mind wander.

With a new-found determination that she would NOT be a scared little girl for no reason, she opened her duffle bag and pulled out a sexy pink teddy she had picked out for tonight. It wasn't often she got to dress up for their rendezvous. Most of the time, they were spontaneous and random. But this time...this time she would dazzle him with her physique in this skimpy outfit.

Pulling out a pair of pink lace panties, she laid them out next to her teddy on the bed. Beside them, she added her pink silk robe. She smiled excitedly at the outfit before turning to head to the bathroom, leaving the door open for a moment. After turning the water on to let it warm up, she moved back into the main room to strip.

There was still an uneasy feeling coursing through her, and she didn't like it. She tried her best to ignore it as she pulled off her shirt and threw it into the duffle. Next, she tugged at her jeans, shimmying them down her hips.

Before she got them off completely, she paused. That uneasy feeling was still lurking. She felt as though she was being watched. As she looked around, though, she knew she was being silly. There was no one in the room with her. How could anyone be watching? The eyes she felt on her had to be her imagination.

Shaking her head at herself, she finished undressing and headed into the dingy, soap scum covered bathroom, closing the door behind her. It squeaked loudly in protest at being closed after probably so many years of being open with no tenants. Closing the door was just out of pure habit. Even in an empty room or house, she would always close the door. After testing the water to feel that it had warmed up, she tied her hair up so it wouldn't get wet and climbed in.

The hot water seemed to sizzle on her skin as it hit and she felt the tension and stress rinse away. She was being silly! There was nothing wrong with this place. So what if it was a little run down and old fashioned. Maybe that was the appeal of it?

She sighed as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the steam overcome her and the hot water run over her body. She really did love a shower. It was so calming and comforting.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of neck stood up. Something wasn't right. She turned ever so slightly, her eyes widening at seeing the silhouette with her arm raised in a threatening manner. Her hand was holding something, but she didn't get a chance to see what it was.

Serena screamed and turned her back to the intruder, protecting her face and chest as she ripped open the shower curtain and began her attack. She saw a pink right before she covered her eyes, hiding them against the wall. Fear coursed through her, knowing without a doubt that this would be her end. This would be how she died; naked in a shower and stabbed to death.

She screamed more as she felt her hitting her back with….with….wait. What was she hitting her with? Serena thought it was a knife; swore that was what was in her attacker's hand! She stopped screaming when she realized nothing was hurting...well, maybe a mild inconvenience pain where the...whatever...was hitting her.

She heard the deep roar of a laugh from behind her as the "attack" stopped. She recognized that laugh immediately.

"DARIEN?!" she screeched as she whipped around in the shower. And there he stood, doubled over in laughter, wearing his blue scrubs from work and...her silk pink robe! In his hand was _not_ a knife like she thought. It was her hairbrush from her bag!

She was PISSED!

"You **asshole**!" She yelled, smacking him in the chest hard with her hand. He didn't seem phased, though, as dropped the hairbrush in his fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry...but...your face...hahaha!" Darien could barely catch his breath from laughing so hard.

How dare he! How _dare_ he take advantage of her anxiety about this place!

She angrily moved to step out of the shower and push her way around him, but his hands on her shoulders stopped her. He looked at her sincerely.

"I'm sorry. Stay," he said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Is that my robe?" she looked him over, finally seeing how ridiculous he looked.

"Yeah," Darien grinned as he looked down at himself. "Thought the pink might throw you off a bit." He moved his hands down to her waist, pulling her wet body closer to him. As her body touched his, her anger started to melt away, and her arms seemed to find their way around his neck on their own.

It was then that she noticed his eyes. They looked tired. His shoulders were ever so slightly slumped, and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Signs told her just what kind of day he'd had.

"Are you okay? Did you have a hard day at work?" She asked softly, trailing her hand to his cheek. He frowned in confusion.

"How did you know that?" He asked, taking a surprised step back from her and dropping his arms. She smiled sweetly.

"I've gotten to know you pretty well, ya know," she winked playfully. When he raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged slightly. "I can see it in your eyes," she confessed. "You get this look," she looked wrung her hands together in a nervous fashion, "when you've had a rough day. Like that day you had to tell that mom about her little boy." She bit her bottom lip as she remembered that night.

He had called her over that night after having to tell a child's mother he had cancer. He hadn't told her about the boy until after he'd ravaged her, but she had been able to tell the whole time that something was wrong. The pain of working in a hospital could take its toll, and it always brought him to her. And she welcomed him with open arms. And open legs. It gave her pride to know what she could be his escape, if only for a little bit.

She looked back to him to see an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," she shrugged. "I didn't mean to bring that up. You just have that look like-"

But she didn't get to finish her statement. He charged her, his lips crashing hard onto hers. She gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth as he pushed her back into the shower. The spraying water started soaking his clothes, but he didn't need to worry about that for long.

As he pushed her against the wall of the shower, she tore her robe off his shoulders and threw it over his shoulder onto the bathroom floor. He nipped and sucked at her lips while she tugged his scrub shirt from his pants and pulled it over his head, breaking their contact for only a moment. He grabbed the waistband of his now soaking wet pants, peeled them off and tossed them behind him onto the floor with his shirt.

His mouth attacked hers again as he pressed her tight against the wall, the shower water hitting them both from the side. The tile against her back was slick from the water and stream crashing on it. She could feel her hair getting wet in its bun, immediately getting darker as it got wetter.

And that wasn't the only thing that got wetter.

The way he was looking at her right at that second made fire roar through her veins and crash into her like a tidal wave. Her center heated up to an unimaginable degree and she wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling his lips back to hers. The water scorched her already burning skin. With her other, she reached between them and grabbed his thick cock, stroking him fiercely. The growl that emanated from him always made her swell with pride and encouraged her to move faster.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. She immediately wrapped her arm around his neck, preparing herself as he moved to pull her leg up to his hip. He gave her zero time to adjust, his need for her too strong as he barreled into her to the hilt. She cried out in pleasure at finally being filled.

Darien wasted no time in pulling out of her before shoving himself back him, holding her leg up as he did. Her hips moved in time with his, matching his thrust with her own. She threw her head back and gave him the access he craved, nipping and sucking at her neck with his teeth as her head hit the wall behind her.

His movements sped up, eliciting moans from her that she couldn't control. His breathing labored, and he began groaning in her ear. She could feel her stomach tightening every time he filled her and knew her end was coming.

She knew by the soft cursing she was hearing from him that he was about to come himself. She grinned as she willingly tightened her muscles around him, squeezing him as he pummeled in and out of her. His eyes widened in surprise and pleasure and he thrust into her wildly as he came with a loud "Fuuuuck". The sporadic pumping sent her over the edge, and she screamed out his name as her whole body seized around him.

He held himself inside her, his head resting on her shoulder as he breathed heavily. Serena ran her hands through his wet hair in an attempt to soothe him. After a moment, he finally brought his eyes to meet hers.

"Well, that was intense," she said with a smile.

"You knew," he responded, looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Knew what?" She asked confused.

"That I had a bad day," he answered. She blinked. Before she could come up with the appropriate response…which was what, exactly?...he gave her a small smile and shook his head just slightly. Without another word, he pulled out of her and released her leg so she could stand on her own. She groaned at the void that was now present where he used to be, and he chuckled at her.

They quickly washed up, Serena throwing her hair into a bun even though it was still wet, and got out of the shower. Darien handed her a towel as he wrapped one around his waist. Now encased in her own towel, she watched as he bent to pick up his very wet scrubs from the floor and ring them out over the tub. She giggled as she shook his head in jesting distaste.

"Now what will you wear?" She picked up her slightly damp robe and shook it out as if to rid it from the few drops of water it had sustained before heading into the bedroom and laying it next to her teddy. Darien sighed as he balled up the scrubs and followed her.

"I have a spare change clothes in the trunk of my car I can run out and get," he said as he grabbed the trash bag from the mini trash can to put his wet ones in.

"Why do you have spare clothes in your trunk?" she asked, slipping on her panties under her towel. He didn't look at her as he tied the bag shut.

"Sometimes I'm at the hospital longer than expected. Sometimes it's overnight if there is an emergency. I keep extra clothes in case I can't come home." The way he said it spoke to the fact that this had indeed happened before. He was speaking from experience, and if he had to stay the night at the hospital, it surely wasn't for a happy reason. She didn't press it. "I'll be right back," he said as he headed for the door.

"In just a towel?" She teased. He finally looked at her with his classic smirk.

"Jealous that someone else would get to see all this, Meatball Brain?" He teased right back as he motioned to his naked torso.

"Pft," she rolled her eyes. "We are the only ones here. Who would I have to be jealous of?" She looked away and picked up her teddy, looking it over. She could feel his eyes burning into her and she peeked to see him biting his lower lip in anticipation of the rest of the night. She smirked to herself.

"But you _would_ be jealous if there was someone else here," he said, but it almost sounded like a question. She raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Do you _want_ me to be jealous?" She asked slyly. He rolled his eyes and said nothing as he headed out of the door and to his car. She chuckled before frowning at herself.

 _Was...was that...were they just flirting? No. That was stupid. Of course they weren't._

She shook her head at herself before dropping her towel and slipping into the teddy. She stepped back to look over her appearance in the mirror. Not too bad, if she did say so herself!

She headed back into the bedroom and pulled on the robe, tying it closed. She was just starting to smooth it out in the front when she paused, listening closely to a strange sound outside. She watched the doorknob jiggle violently while a scraping sound resounded off the door. There was a loud thud and a scuffling sound and she couldn't help but back away from the noise. What the hell was going on out there?

There was an "oof" sound before everything went silent. The only thing Serena could hear was the sound of her own heavy breathing. Then she jumped hard and a pounding came from the door.

"Serena!" Darien yelled. "Open the door!"

Her eyes widened as she immediately ran to the door and ripped it open. Darien burst into the room, his eyes the size of saucers. She frowned at the look of panic on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked but she didn't even have a chance to get both words out before he was yelling.

"Get your stuff! We have to go!" He ripped off his towel and quickly threw his legs into a pair of scrub pants he had brought in. Wasting no time, he threw on a white t-shirt and grabbed her bag.

"Darien, what's going on?!" Serena pressured, slipping on her sandals.

"There's a woman outside...she tried getting into the room. She had a knife. I think I knocked her out but we've got to go... _now_!" He grabbed her arm, yanking her to the door with him.

He paused, opening it very slowly to peak out. There was no one outside. Her breath caught in her throat as fear consumed her. A woman with a knife? Where had the woman come from? She thought only the owner was here. What _the hell_ was going on?!

Darien looked at her, his face white as a sheet, and placed a finger over his lips, instructing her to stay quiet. She nodded her understanding. Grabbing her hand tightly in his, he slowly opened the door and looked around. Silence reigned over the motel and her senses seemed to heighten. She also couldn't help the warmth that flowed through her at having her hand clasped in his.

He took a step out, pulling her close to him as he looked around. She pressed tight against his back as she also scanned the outside. Slowly and quietly, he took a step toward the car, taking her with him. Serena looked around the car, realizing something.

"How did you get here?" she whispered. She had assumed he would take his motorcycle, but it was nowhere in sight. But the more she thought about it, she had picked up his car at the hospital. How would he even get his bike if it was at his house?

"I took a cab," he said in a hushed tone. "Now, shush!" He yanked her with him towards the car.

Suddenly he stopped short. His breathing stopped. She looked up to see him staring off to the side toward the edge of the motel. She followed his gaze. There was something moving.

"Serena...run," he said so softly she had to strain to hear him.

"Wha-"

"To the car...now...Run!" He yelled the last word, shoving her in the direction of his car. She could hear him behind her, following her as she ran for it.

Unable to resist, she turned her head to look back in time to see an old woman come from behind the motel and charge at them, holding a real knife above her head. She screamed in fear of the woman's battle cries and ran to the rip the passenger door open, jumping inside.

Darien ran around the side of the car, throwing himself into the driver's seat and slamming the door shut, hitting the lock. He reached around the steering wheel to find the keys still in the ignition and looked at her with his eyes wide.

" _Really_?!" He exclaimed.

"Well, me leaving the keys in the car sure is helping us right now, isn't it?!" She spat. Darien opened his mouth to retort when someone slammed onto the windshield of his car. They both yelled and turned to see the old lady laying across his windshield, screaming. Serena frowned.

"Norman?" She cried out accusingly. The old woman splayed out across the car wasn't an old woman at all. It was Norman wearing a grey wig, a dress, and bright pink lipstick!

Darien didn't wait for an explanation as he turned the car on and quickly backed up, sending Norman crashing to the ground. He turned his head to look behind him as he backed up. Serena watched as old woman Norman began to shuffle to a stand. Without another word, Darien threw the car into drive and pulled away, speeding down the road and away from the crazy motel.

oOo

This one was done by your truly! It's about time I finally did another chapter, right? I've been a serious slack ass. My bad, guy! My bad!

This chapter was based on the movie Psycho by the great Alfred Hitchcock! What a guy. I stressed over this chapter because I wanted to make sure I did him justice. For those that have seen Psycho, how did I do?

I must must must give shout outs to my baetas, **Aya Faulkner** and **Beej88.** Trust and believe when I tell you that they made this fic better than I originally had it! They are incredible, and I love them so much! Like, you have no idea how much they help me. (And yes, I know I spelled beta as beata but that's our thing so it's okay 😉 )

P.S. I _finally_ got on Tumblr! So look me up Ninjettetwitch

Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be up in about a week!


	9. Babysitting Part 1

**Babysitting (Part 1)**

Aya Faulkner 

~*~v~*~

"Did you guys hear about the girl that was murdered a few weeks ago?"

She swallowed…hard, but the lump in her throat persisted. Somehow, the 'fun girls night sleepover fest' had turned into telling spooky stories. Rei had gone first, telling a tale of demons that chased a young mage around for decades, ending in her suicide just to escape. Now it was Mina's turn, and from the sound of it, she was going for a more 'realistic' and 'closer to home' theme.

Everyone nodded their heads, except for her, at the question. "What girl? I didn't hear anything?"

Mina eyed her carefully, slipping into the character of a minstrel. "It wasn't too far from us either; the next town over. She was home alone, her parents out on the town or something." Mina gave a dramatic pause, her eyes sweeping around the room at the rest of them before landing back on her. "Then, she started getting phone calls. Over and over again, the same caller, but he never said a word; just listened to her breathing."

She couldn't stop the fear-filled gasp that released from her, and it only caused Mina to grin wickedly. "She started to get scared, so she started checking around the house, making sure it was still secure. The entire house was locked up tight. The cops still don't fully understand, but somehow the mystery caller got into the house!"

A small and strangled scream squeaked out of her lips, and Mina just sneered. "The calls continued, and she tried to run; to escape the house. But before she could get free, the mystery caller grabbed her and pulled her back inside. He cut and played with her body all night, and when the police finally arrived, they could barely tell she had ever been human!"

"Mina! That is just gross!"

Lita swatted Mina on her arm, the sound of it the only one in the room as the rest stayed silent.

She jumped up out of her skin and into Amy's lap when the jingling of her own phone went off in her pocket. Amy giggled, shoving her off of her gently.

"It's just your phone, Serena!"

"Oh...yeah...right."

She pulled it out and glanced at the screen, her blood running cold at the name that flashed on it. No way she could take this call in front of the others, but she didn't want to be alone! It was going to go to voicemail any second now, and she knew he would just call again till she answered, only bringing her more suspicion. The girls were already eyeing her carefully as she looked nervously around at them.

"I'm going….to uh...yeah."

Without another word, she quickly slipped out of the room. Now in the dark, the light of Raye's room shining behind her through the paper walls, she quickly silenced the phone by connecting the call.

She didn't even bother to hide her frustration with him, calling her when he knew who she was with tonight. "What do you want?"

He chuckled, the deep strings of his baritone voice vibrating down to her toes, her agitation with him having no effect on either of them. _"Well, I'm pretty sure I have made that clear many times over now, Serena. I want you."_

She sighed, hoping to relieve some of the tension he had just swelled inside her. "And I'm pretty sure I told you I couldn't, tonight! I'm with the girls."

" _Shit! ...I forgot."_

"Sorry, but the world does not revolve around you." She was going for angry, but it came off more as sarcastic flirting.

" _Can't you just…slip away for a few minutes?"_

She giggled softly, not wanting to draw the girls into her conversation. "When have you and I ever taken only a few minutes?"

" _There were a few times…okay, maybe only the first time…"_ She could hear his smile through the phone.

Another giggle slipped out, a warmth spreading over her. Suddenly, she was quite tempted to give in.

The leaves shivered and shook just next to her, a shadow moving amongst the trees and brush that surrounded Raye's home. All the warm fuzzies she had that was spreading through her body jumped ship, fleeing and running for their lives.

A single brave step forward had her standing right in front of the spot where the movement took place, and she stared at it hard, looking for any other shifts in the atmosphere. Everything else seemed to fade away. Only the dark forest mattered. She strained to listen, but her heart beating in her ears made it an impossible task.

She nearly dropped the phone when Darien started screaming. _"Serena?! Are you there?!"_

"YES, yes I'm still here."

Her voice was quaking a bit, something that was obvious even to someone as emotionally challenged as Darien. _"What's wrong?"_

"Darien, where are you right now?"

" _I'm at home. Why?"_

She wasn't even sure why she asked. Maybe it was a defense mechanism. "Are you sure you aren't loitering around the Hikawa Shrine?"

" _Oh? Is that where you are?"_

She realized her mistake far too late. "Darien, no. Please don't come out here!"

He chuckled darkly, _"Why don't you want me to come?"_

"Because I know you and I know me. You will come, talk me into sneaking out to meet you and then next thing I know, I'll be waking up in your apartment tomorrow morning!"

" _I think you're missing a few important steps there."_

A frustrated sigh huffed over the phone at him. "You know exactly what I mean, and I can't do it tonight, Darien. I just can't. I haven't spent any time with the girls, lately and they are getting suspicious…."

" _Alright, alright, I get it. I won't come near you tonight, okay?"_

"Okay…"

" _But tomorrow night…I can't make such a promise."_

Eyes stayed glued to her as she slowly slid the door shut behind her. "What?"

Their grins were wide like cats, save for Amy who just tried to look indifferent. "Who was that?"

Lita had her arms crossed over her chest, puffing it out as if she were being protective. Even with her giddy smile. "It was my mom."

"Oh yeah?" Raye looked mad like she was that pissed she was lying. "If it was your mom then why did you take it outside?"

"The connection was bad. Besides, she thinks we are here studying. How else do you think I got out on a school night?"

Her lies came with ease now. Having done them for months, she rarely struggled to come up with a tale. Mina continued to stare at her but didn't ask any questions while Amy pulled a book out.

"We probably should do some studying…."

The rest of them groaned, shutting poor Amy and her book up.

wWw

Her neck was a bit sore, even after a soak in the bath. It alleviated the stiffness some but not as much as she hoped. But that was what she got for sleeping on the floor last night.

She had the pleasure of waking up with Lita's foot on her chest and Mina's ass in her face. Amy got dibs on the couch and Raye, of course, slept in her bed. To think, she gave up a queen sized bed with a yummy dark-haired man in it to sleep on the floor like a dog. It was all par for the course, though. She knew not to expect anything more.

Towel wrapped firmly around her breast, she took up the task of selecting an outfit for meeting the said yummy dark-haired man when a knock came to her door. Without looking up from her task, she told them to enter, her mother standing just inside her door.

"Are you going somewhere tonight?"

Keeping her eyes down, she looked between a light pink dress and a denim jacket and a blue tunic with black tights underneath. "Yeah I'm meeting…a friend…."

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she almost slipped to her mother! "Oh dear, I hope it isn't a big date or anything."

Recognizing the tone in her mother's voice, she slowly turned to the woman. "What did you do, mom?"

"I might have...told the Hendersons…you would babysit tonight…"

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry, but you never used to be so...BUSY! I didn't think you would have plans two nights in a row! Plus, they are really desperate. Their nanny got deported!"

With a heavy sigh, she sat down on the edge of her bed. "I guess if it would help them out…."

"Oh, thank you, Serena!" Her mother paced in, leaning over and kissing her cheek before racing out of her room and calling over her shoulder to her. "Your father is going to drop you off at their place and pick you up when you are finished. Hurry up and get dressed!"

The lavender haired woman disappeared to the first floor, and she stood too slowly, but securely shut her door again. Dread filled her belly, overflowing and spilling out to her whole body all the way to her fingertips as she dialed the number. It rang twice.

" _Shields."_

"Darien, it's Serena."

" _Yeeaah, I know."_

"Then, why did you answer like you didn't know it was me?"

" _It's called manners, Meatball. So, what's up? You ready to meet already? I have to admit, I thought you would still be asleep this early, but I am more than willing to…"_

"Darien, I'm calling to cancel."

" _...cancel?"_

"Yes, I can't meet you tonight."

" _Are you serious?"  
_

She was starting to get agitated with his constant expectations of her open schedule. "Yes, I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?"

" _Oh, I don't know. Because you're Serena Tsukino, a girl with barely a serious bone in her body!"_

He was mad. "Listen jerk, I wanted to meet you tonight…"

" _So, why don't you?"_

"Because I can't…something came up and...it's important." 

" _More important than me?"_ Her tongue stumbled with a response, but he didn't let her. _"Fine, I get it, Tsukino. You don't want to meet me? Then I will happily find someone else who will!"_

Her breath left her body, tears burning in her eyes. "FINE!"

Hitting the end call button, she flung her phone across the room and dared it to ring again.

wWw

They had been driving almost 30 minutes, and they still had not reached the Henderson's house. Her father drove wordlessly next to her, humming and tapping his thumbs to the radio. She really was not in the mood for this, for pretending to be her usual happy self and play with a couple of kids for hours on end. Of course, it might be just what she needed, a distraction.

She always knew that at some point, the fragile relationship she and Darien had would fall apart, but she never expected it to be like that! It was almost like he was...jealous. But that made no sense. Darien would NEVER be jealous over her; not with another guy and certainly not over her time. So...what the fuck just happened? He was acting childish, and that was her thing!

Glancing down at her phone that was deathly silent, she checked it once more, seeing if she somehow missed a message or a call. Blank. Empty. Nothing.

"Daddy, can I borrow your phone for a second?"

"Sure, Bunny!"

Her dad's chipper mood was pleasant...and it was really grating on her nerves at the moment.

His phone sat in the little nook of the dashboard, out of sight and mind unless there was an emergency. It was how Daddy always kept it. Having no lock on it, he had no secrets, she quickly had her number ringing in the phone's earpiece. A second later, it cut out. Her father's phone all but shutting off completely.

"Huh? There's no signal?"

Looking at her father, the man wore a knowing smile. The kind you wear when you know something that the other doesn't, and it makes you happy with the simple knowledge of it.

"We are a bit up the mountain now. The hills and distance from a cell tower are probably blocking the signal."

"Great. What am I supposed to do all night?!"

He shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Oh I don't know, Serena, maybe play with the children? Watch them carefully like you are supposed to?"

Glaring at him, she watched as he continued to be amused with himself. "Come on, Dad. I'm serious. They will go to sleep eventually. What then?"

"Read a book, Serena. I don't know!"

Normally, he would be showing annoyance with her. But he had his night free and his house empty. Nothing she could say or do would kill his mood. Well, except saying she wanted to go home instead. But she wouldn't do that, not to him or to the Hendersons.

And she was sure the kids would prove to be a good distraction from her broken heart and frayed mind.

They had yet to pull into the driveway of the home, a good three blocks away, and yet they could already see the house. It was huge! One could easily fit three of her house inside it. It towered up towards the sky, cutting into the cliff side and forest behind it. A large lake spanned out in front of it, the setting sun making it all look like pure gold.

There wasn't another house in sight, a secluded mansion in the mountains. It was beautiful...and lonely. It also screamed money and elegance.

Her father stopped the car just outside the gate of the home, looking over at Serena expectantly. "Call me when you are done, and I will come and get you okay?"

She held her phone up to him and shook it. "How am I supposed to call you?"

He chuckled, shaking his head in return. "Use their house phone Bunny."

The car hummed behind her as she pushed the simple yet lavish gate open, turning one last time to wave goodbye to her father before it slammed shut behind her. The monstrous house towered over her, a good five stories high easy. And lots of windows, the interior already on display for her even in the dimming light.

 _Guess being out in the middle of nowhere means you don't have peeping toms?!_

She pressed the small button, the ringing inside muted but still audible from where she stood. Quickly, she pressed her palms against her skirt, an attempt to both smooth it down and wipe off the sweat that had formed. Her wool skirt was modest, but still stopped inches before the knees, Daddy approved.

The door opened wide, the sudden movement causing her breath to catch in her throat. An older man, Mr. Henderson of course, offered her a warm smile that had her relaxing a bit as she entered their home.

The lavish exterior that she had already seen was nothing compared to actually being inside of the house. The furniture looked both old and new at the same time. It was as if they had replicas made of antiques so that they perfectly matched their decor.

There wasn't really much decoration, a very sparsely dressed space. Yet somehow, it was elegant. Possibly due to the fact that they used the natural background of their home to do most of the work. The sun turned the sky a pretty pink and purple while the lake now stood dark like black ink. It only brought out the vivid colors more.

Mr. Henderson was a pleasant looking man, tall and trim with gray hair that was combed back neatly. His suit was a light grey, very warm and comforting.

He went over a few details of the house; where the kitchen was, - _free food for her_ \- and where the tv was. Mr. Henderson was just going over how to turn on the system when an elegant beauty made her way down the stairs. Even with tall heels, and both hands fiddling with the clasp of an earring, her stride didn't falter on the stairs.

"Ah, Serena, I presume?"

The woman, Mrs. Henderson, stuck out a hand to her and she took it without hesitation. "That's me! You must be Mrs. Henderson."

The woman flashed perfect white teeth as she smiled, nodding in earnest at her. "My husband showed you around? The kitchen? The food? The tv?"

She nodded, giggling at the similar thought process that they'd shared. "Yeah, he showed me all of that. Only thing left is…the children?"

They both looked a bit taken back, and then laughed. "Oh yes, I'm sorry. They're already in bed asleep. If you could do your best not to wake them? They're getting over the flu and really need some rest…."

"Oh, okay. I understand."

Mrs. Henderson gently patted her hand, grasped it in her own and held it up. "I just knew you would. Now, come with me, and I will show you how the security system works."

wWw

Slowly and carefully, she edged her way around each room, searching for even a tiny hint of signal. The sun had now set fully, the stars out in mass, blanketing the sky and the ground as they reflected on the dark water.

Her eyes were firmly planted on her phone, or rather, the tiny symbol at the top right corner of her phone. The one that would tell her if her life was over or not.

After an hour, she found a spot….in a corner…with her phone high above her head.

"Well, this is just fucking pointless."

All her searching and roaming had drained her phone's battery down to nothing at this point, she would have to be quick if she was going to get a number out of it.

Readying her pen and paper, she set everything up so that she could pull her plan off without a hitch...hopefully. With the pen in one hand and the phone in the other, she unlocked and opened her contacts as quickly as possible. She knew her parent's number and home phone by heart, something she had to learn long before she was old enough for a cell phone. No this task was to get the one number that would keep her from losing her mind.

Scribbling the number down, she'd just managed to get the last digit down when the screen went black. A small sigh of relief and she had the Henderson's home phone gripped tightly in her hand. Punching the number she'd written down to a T, she listened intently to the ringing on the line. There was no guarantee that she would get an answer, it would be an unknown number after all, but she really prayed and hoped.

Just as she was sure she was going to voicemail, the ringing cut out and a hesitant voice answered.

" _Who is this?"_

"Mina!"

" _Jeez, Sere, you scared me! I thought you were some stalker or something, calling me from an unknown number!"_

"Then why did you answer?!"

" _...I was curious."_

She let out a small giggle, her friend's curiosity was as bad as hers. "Listen, Mina, I probably shouldn't stay on this line long, so I don't clog it…."

" _Where are you?!"_

"I'm at the Hendersons'. Got roped into babysitting tonight by my mom. Mina, this place, is huge! But it's in the middle of nowhere and I have no cell signal!"

" _Do you want me to come out there? Save you from your boredom? I could bring the girls?"_

She hesitated, wanting more than anything to have all her friends at that very moment. "No...no you better not. The kids I'm watching, they're asleep and sick. I don't think the parents would appreciate it much if I had a party here."

" _What about just me?"_

She thought it over, again not sure what was the best course of action. She knew what she really wanted though. "Yeah, okay."

wWw

It would take Mina at least an hour to get there, the distance and the dark night, hindering her travels. Plus, clouds had rolled in, hiding the beautiful night sky she had been enjoying. Now it was just black.

She found herself wandering around the house again, turning on lights as she went only to turn them back off again once she passed through the room. This place had a lot of rooms and they were all open wide to one another.

The only place left to explore was the upstairs.

Even in such a new and posh looking house, a few of the stairs creaked as she carefully traversed them. The kid's bedroom was at the top of the steps, the first room on the left. Slowly, she opened the door just a crack and peered in, finding two small beds with a small lump in each one. The room was littered with toys and large stuffed animals. Dolls were strewn all over the floor as if the child playing had been interrupted and the "game" left till later.

She pulled the door shut with one hand, holding the hand held in the other, not wanting to be too far from it in case Mina called again or anyone else for that matter.

Wandering down the hall, she found herself in the master bedroom. And master it was! It was six times the size of her room and that was just the sleeping area. It had a master bath attached that had two closets on either side of the huge soaker tub. Movement behind her made her jump, only to turn and find herself. Catching her breath, she found two porcelain sinks that sat under a large mirror that covered the entire wall. It made the room seem exponentially larger, as if it would swallow her whole.

She was staring at herself, her reflection the only sign of life in the whole house at the moment. Her eyes fell over her body, taking in the sight of herself that she already had memorized. Her little button up white top had come a little loose. A quick restuffing fixed that. Now she was left to stare at herself again. Her hair, in its usual buns, sat on top of her head and suddenly, she couldn't stand the sight of them. They were, after all, one of the markers of their so-called relationship.

Pulling and ripping pins out, her hair fell in funky waves, kinked from being set in the style while wet. She didn't feel her tears, only saw them in her reflection. But she wiped them away quickly, determined not to cry over a relationship that never truly existed.

A large jewelry box sat in between the two sinks, so she decided to snoop, pulling open drawer after drawer and looking through. Picking up a few pieces, she now wore a diamond necklace, two diamond tennis bracelets, and several rings, making her look like she might tip over with jewels.

In a swift and practiced routine, she swept her hair up in both hands, taking two scoops to pull it up into a ponytail and secure in place. It allowed for the necklace to really sparkle in the light, now that her golden strands no longer blocked the light.

She jumped, the jewelry jingling as her body leapt off the floor at the silence breaking tone of the phone ringing. She had set it just out of reach and quickly slid the rings and bracelets back to where they belonged, struggling with the necklace as she answered the incessant trilling of the caller.

"Hello?"

" _..."_

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

" _(pop)...(crackle)...(Hiss)..."_

"Mina?...Is that you?"

" _..(huff)...(huff)...(huff)"_

That was all she could hear, huffs of breath but no voice. "Okay, Mina, very funny! I'm hanging up now!"

They remained silent so she ended the call, glad to be done with it. She was alone once again with her thoughts, thoughts that left her skin cold and her heart wild.

Back on the ground floor, she felt a bit safer for some reason. Probably because it was the last place she had human contact.

Sitting back on the couch, the soft leather showing little wear, she slumped down. This night was turning out to be an emotional roller coaster.

On the coffee table before her sat the singular and large remote to the tv that sat still and silent, holding her reflection in it. Mr. Henderson never did show her how to work it, but how hard could it be?

 _There has to be over a thousand buttons on this one remote!_ She squinted, looking closely at it as if it would tell her how to put on a movie all by itself. There was a large red button at the top. _The power button, that one was always the power button._ One click, and the room and most of the house was filled with music. It was classical, but it was still a dark piece. Even if there weren't kids sleeping upstairs, she would have hustled to turn it off again, an eerie feeling covering her entire body.

Even though it was unwanted, once she had turned the music off, the silence seemed even worse now. Leaning over, she looked up the stairs, the kids' door just within her sights. Remaining silent, trying to listen for any signs that the kids were awake. But there was nothing; she was alone.

A shiver ran through her, forcing her to sit back down on the couch. She felt as if eyes were running over her entire body, causing her to panic and search the pitch black that surrounded her beyond the windows. Even if there was someone out there, no way she would be able to see them. The moon was so deep behind thick clouds, it was easy to forget it existed.

"Okay, Serena, you're just freaking yourself out over nothing!"

Forcing herself up off the couch, she made for the kitchen, planning on eating away her worry and fears until Mina showed up.

She made it two steps before yet another shrill sound filled the house. The alarm for the security system now screeched its alarm all over the house.

Her heart racing from shock and fear, her feet met its speed as she ran to the keypad next to the front door. Mrs. Henderson had written the code on a sticky note and posted it just above the keypad. Even with it right there, she struggled to get it keyed in, her hands shaking so hard it was nearly impossible. As soon as she had it silent, she was running yet again as the phone started ringing again.

It sat innocently enough on the edge of the coffee table but its ring vibrated across the wood and the house.

"Hello?"

" _...Yes, hello. This is Kikosh Security. We received notice of your alarm. Is everything alright?"_

"Um...yes, I...I think so."

" _Okay, well I am going to need your security password."_

Her palms were starting to sweat again, the phone to her ear she peered up the stairs again at the kids' door. "Oh, Mrs. Henderson didn't give me a password, just the code. I'm the babysitter, Serena Tsukino."

" _Please hold the line…."_

The phone went silent, as if the woman had hung up on her. Serena held still, taking the opportunity to listen for the sound of wakened children.

" _Serena?"_

"Yes, I'm here."

" _Mrs. Henderson has cleared you. Have a good night."_

This time, the woman really did hang up, leaving her alone once again.

wWw

It had been an hour since Mina had agreed to come over, so it would be any minute now that she arrived. Serena had made it. But the knowledge that the hour had passed and that Mina was due to arrive, made the minutes tick by even slower.

She was losing her mind, sitting on the couch, a book from the small library she stumbled on open in her lap. She really hadn't been reading it, but pretending that she was helped her pass the time. Her boredom at its peak, she caved and made for the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat to help quell her growing anxiety.

It was a strange house and she had only been inside for a few hours now. That said, she didn't remember the shadow that she passed as she headed to the kitchen. Stopping, she stepped back, looking at the strange shadow again. It stood motionless, down at the end of a long hallway. She looked it over for a second, trying to figure out what was making such a shape when it moved, the shadow coming towards her at a slow pace.

Her heart jumped into her throat and pounded, a painful reaction that also made it impossible to scream. Not that she didn't try.

A strangled sound left her throat as she ran deeper into the house. Keeping her original destination, she ran for the kitchen, hoping to find a knife or some kind of weapon before the shadow found her.

Drawer after drawer, she came up empty. Hearing footsteps behind her, she pulled open the last drawer. It was full of knives in varying lengths and sizes. Her hand wrapped around one just as arms wrapped around her. She tried to scream again. Her arms held tight to her body, it was her only defense. But a hand wrapped around her mouth as well.

The shadow put its mouth at the shell of her ear, a harsh whisper coming from it. "Relax, Meatball Head, and drop the knife. No one needs to get rushed to the hospital for stitches tonight."

For a second, she relaxed, all the tension leaving her body. But the realization of her predicament and the cause of it came flooding into her body, tensing it up again.

Turning swiftly in his arms, she brandished her arms, her palms hitting heavily on his chest. "You asshole! I should have KNOWN it was you, scaring me again!"

He managed to catch her hands after she got a few hits in. A frown covered his face when she pulled away from his touch. "I didn't mean to scare you this time, Meatball brain! I can't help it that you are wound up like a spring!"

Suddenly it all made sense; the calls, the strange happenings in the house, it had all been him! She pushed him roughly, gaining her freedom from his arms and the counter behind her. Hoping to get as far away from him as possible, she made for the living room again.

"What are you doing here, Darien?!"

He followed, her turning to watch him as he replied. He ran a hair through his hair, stopping to scratch the back of his neck. "Why do you think I'm here?" 

Flopping down on the couch, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "How did you find me?!"

He was looking at her, watching her until he could no longer bear it. His eyes went to his feet instead. "Mina told me."

"Mina?!" She was up off the couch again, standing in front of him with a heavy grimace. "What do you mean Mina told you?!"

He took a step back, his hands up defensively. "I just went to the Crown and she was there about to leave. Then she came over to me and told me you were out babysitting and gave me the address."

Crossing her arms over her chest again, she tried to understand but was coming up with nothing. "That doesn't make sense, Darien. Why would she do that? She doesn't even know anything about the two of us so why would she send you here?"

He turned away from her, pacing. "I'm not going to even try to understand your friends, Serena."

She let out a "hmph" and went around him to the kitchen. Digging around in the refrigerator, she heard his footsteps as he slowly followed her. When she closed the door, she found him leaning against the wall behind it, arms crossed over his chest while his mind was miles away.

Letting out a sigh, he looked up at her, but she turned away before his eyes met hers, going to dig in the freezer. "So, then what are you doing here, Darien?"

"I told you, Mina told me…."

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to come now did you? And it's not like you just happened to bump into me on the street. You drove close to an hour here. So I ask again, why are you here?"

She refused to look at him, but she knew he was looking at her; could feel his eyes on her. "I didn't like how we ended things."

 _Ended things. So that was it huh?_ "Okay, so then call me. You didn't have to come all the way out…."

"I tried to call you, but I couldn't get through."

She had lost what little appetite she had, feeling a little nauseous actually. So she grabbed one of the popsicles that stared at her and slammed the door. "What difference does it make how we 'ended things', Darien?"

Hopping up to sit on the long island in the middle of the kitchen, she kept her eyes trained on anything besides him. He remained against the wall, his eyes no longer on her as best as she could tell.

The wrapper to her icy treat sounded impossibly loud as silence stretched out between them. The cold, sweet, strawberry flavor ran down her throat and actually helped her stomach a little, soothing the torrent that was brewing since he appeared.

Her attention on the dripping red dyed liquid, she didn't notice him moving till he was in front of her, both hands next to her thighs so she was trapped. "I thought you were blowing me off for someone else."

"Whaa…?"

He shook his head, a sad chuckle coming from him. "I know it's stupid. I've known you for years now and I know you are not that kind of person. But...when you blew me off...again…"

"I didn't blow you off! My mom practically begged me to do this babysitting for her!"

His hands flew to her waist, pulling her in just a little bit closer. "I know, I know, Mina told me. Sometimes I forget you have other obligations to your life than just me…"

Slowly, he lifted his head up to look her in the eyes, a small smile on his face that had her biting her lip to keep her smile from escaping. "Yes, you do! A lot actually!"

Straightening, he tugged on her hips slightly. "I'm not like you, Serena. I don't have a family and I don't have friends. Except for Andrew. That's it!"

"So, what? You want me to feel sorry for you? Clear my schedule completely for the lonely boy? The boy who told me a few hours ago he could easily replace me?"

His hands flexed, tightening his grip on her for a split second while a grimace flashed on his face at the memory. "Sorry, I just said that to be mean."

"Mean, yes. Like a little kid, a bully on the playground!"

"And I don't expect you to rearrange your life for me. I just want you to understand that I don't always understand you."

She huffed, "Like I always understand you? Mister emotionally unavailable?"

His face dropped, looking down at her legs as they dangled between them. "Mina didn't just come up and tell me where you were. I asked her."

"You...did…what?!"

"I went to the Crown looking for you because you wouldn't answer your phone and I didn't know how else to reach you. You weren't there, and I started to really panic and then I saw Mina...so I asked her and she told me where to find you."

She probably should have been mad, him giving away their secret to one of her closest friends and possibly ruining this whole thing for them in the process. That was how she should have felt. But anger was the last emotion she felt in that moment.

Grabbing hold of his neck, she brought his mouth to hers crushing the two of them together. He was in shock at first, for only a second. Then his mouth started moving against hers, sucking and nibbling at her lips.

Parting both her legs and lips, he took her silent invitation, his hips moving to stand in between her thighs and his tongue slipping inside her mouth. With both arms now wrapped around his neck, she thought she was being careful with her popsicle, until he mumbled against her lips and pushed back as if he had been burned. She couldn't help but giggle as he vainly attempted to brush the red liquid off his shoulder, a red mark in its wake.

Still giggling, she popped the sweet, red ice back into her mouth. His eyes were glaring when he turned back to look at her but darkened to something else entirely after he caught sight of her. She was no fool. She knew what she was doing, sucking on it the way she was. It was intentional.

Stepping back up, he was in between her thighs again, arms around her waist tight. "I know what you are doing, and I know you know, as well."

His face millimeters from hers, she kept her treat dancing in her mouth, going in and out of her lips. She pulled it out to speak with a _pop_. "I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talking about."

A smirk graced his lovely face and a low growl came from his throat as he moved his mouth closer to hers. But instead of grabbing up her lips, he grabbed her popsicle, biting off a small chunk. Then he pressed his mouth to hers again, the chunk of sweet ice pressing cold against her lips. A stark contrast to their hot mouths, the ice was passed back and forth, their tongues pushing it around until it melted away to nothing.

His hands went to the buttons on her shirt, pulling it out of the front of her skirt to reach all of them. Not expecting to see him tonight, he now had her shirt wide open, exposing what she considered one of her ugliest bras. Pulling his face away from hers, he inspected it, a smile creeping across his face while hot embarrassment creeped across hers.

With a single finger, he touched the clasp that sat at the front of the bra in between her breast. "I think I like this."

Digging the finger under the clasp, he popped it open with ease and shoved the cups off her skin. She thought for sure that he would trail his mouth downward, tasting her skin, but instead he grabbed her popsicle and slipped it from her fingers. A hand on her shoulder, he pushed her back to lay across the island, her breath ragged with excitement.

Cold rippled through her chest, startling her to peek up, finding him pressing the popsicle to her chest. He moved it down, sliding it over the top of one of her breasts, and then stopped. He leaned over, licking up the trail he left behind. Once finished, he took the popsicle up again, this time going straight for her pert nipple.

The cold was intense, even with the treat mostly melted. Her body arched upwards, only pressing the cold more firmly into the sensitive skin. He circled it around and around, encasing her areola and nipple in sweet but freezing cold strawberry. Then he released her, pulling the ice away from her and covering the now frozen skin with his hot mouth. The sensation only heightened, the heat of his mouth almost painful on the nearly frost bit flesh. He licked and nipped until all the feeling had returned while she mewled loudly and arched into his warmth.

He did the same to the other nipple and then trailed downwards to her navel, a cold, sticky path that he lapped up almost as quickly as he put it down.

The waist of her skirt covered half of her belly button, causing him to stop his ministrations on her. Stepping back, he chuckled lightly. "What's with the school girl look here? What were you trying to pull off?"

Sitting up, she propped herself up on her elbows, a lusty haze still swallowing her whole. "I was going for my dad letting me out of the house."

He chuckled deeper, "He does know that no matter how you dress, clothes come off, right."

As if to prove his point, he found the zipper on the side of her skirt and pulled it down, rolling the top of off of her stomach. Dipping the popsicle into her belly button, she almost fell back hard to the countertop. His teeth pinched the lower portion of her divet, pulling in the flesh that was part of her happy trail between them to nip harshly. Her cry echoed off the silent walls of the kitchen.

He had the hem of her skirt pushed up high and was drawing symbols into her inner thigh with the flavored ice. She felt like she was going to pass out, the intensity of the conflicting sensations overwhelming her. His tongue lined the edge of her panties and she had had enough.

Sitting up, she pushed him back and jumped off the island. He was still too confused to reach when she shoved him back against it, the edge of the counter hitting just at his hips. A sharp hiss released from him at the shock of pain.

Grabbing his face with both her hands, she pulled him down to her mouth, letting the lingering strawberry flavor dance from his tongue to hers.

Stopping, she practically shoved his head away. Then grabbed his hand that held the popsicle, a tiny stub remaining as she pushed it towards his mouth. "Show me, Darien. Show me what you like."

His eyes widened and then darkened as he comprehended her words, blood flowing from the brain in his head to his other one. He slowly lifted the pop to his mouth and licked up the side while she watched. He took his time licking the tip of the treat, before plunging the whole thing in his mouth, bringing it in and out a few times.

While he "taught" her, she slowly worked on his pants, undoing his belt, button, and zipper until the only thing between her and her new popsicle was his briefs. She slipped her hand inside slit and found her prize. Although, the popsicle and Darien were complete opposites, he was hard, large and hot, she had a feeling he would be just as sweet if not more.

He flinched noticeably when she grabbed him in her hand, slowly rubbing up and down him. She had him in a trance. He was her puppet now, willing to do whatever she wanted.

Quickly, but carefully, she dropped to her knees, getting an eye full. She mimicked his movements exactly, starting by licking up the side of his cock, which earned her a loan moan. When she flicked her tongue across the tip, she saw him grip the edge of the island roughly with his free hand. She took him into her mouth and his hand grabbed the back of her head, fingers wrapping around her pony tail.

She was afraid he would hold her down or force her head to move, but he just held onto her, no pushing or pressure. Pulling him in and out of her mouth, pausing at the tip every now and then to tease the slit at the end. She did her best to not gag as she consumed his entire length. It was hard to believe that all of this fit inside her.

She had just taken him in to his hilt when his hands flew to her shoulders, pushing her back. First, she worried she had done something wrong, but then she saw the look on his face and knew. She had done everything right.

He helped her to her feet and kissed so hard she almost fell off them again. Her knees buckled, and he caught her, pulling her up by her ass. Her legs wrapped around him on instinct. He was still free and now pressing hard against her panties. It was the only thing separating them in that moment.

As soon as her heat pressed against his, he growled loudly and slung her back to sit on the island. Her panties at her ankles, he ducked under them, leaving them like restraints.

He quickly pulled her to the edge of the marble and plunged into her up to his hilt. A scream wound its way out, but she wasn't sure if it came from her, him, or both of them.

Pumping into her furiously, she wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers into his hair. His face was in the crook of her neck, so she pulled harshly on his hair, pulling his head up to face her. It caused him to slow down, moving in and out of her in a more even pace as they stared at one another.

Then he pressed himself inside, stopping when he was as far as he could go, his hips against hers. His eyes closed, and he tilted his head back slightly, given her access to his chin and neck. Starting at the ridge of his jaw, she licked and bit the taught flesh while he hissed.

In a swift move, he hoisted her up and walked them to the living room. He sat down, keeping her in his lap and on his cock. She didn't wait for any kind of word or signal from him, wanting to create more delicious friction between them.

She ground her hips into him hard, his hands fisting into her skirt and his head flopping to the back of the couch. She did it over and over again, a heat building in her to the point she was shaking with each thrust. When she thought she couldn't move any more, he grabbed her hips and helped her, pulling her against him hard. It was the straw that broke her camel's back.

Heat throbbed over her, again and again as he pulled her onto him over and over again. She was shaking harder at this point, her thighs burning and the walls of her cavern clamping down hard over his hard member. He sat up, his mouth burying in her chest in an attempt to muffle himself while she wrapped her arms around his head to hold him there. The change in position had her clit pressed tightly and all she could do in that moment was lift her head back up to the ceiling and scream.

Silent again, she flopped against him, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling them both back to the couch. She breathed heavily against his neck, his chest heaving up and down so it made her rise and fall with it. He rubbed her back absent mindedly while she watched the hairs at the nape of his neck dance in her breath.

"We...we are okay, right?"

Even in her exhausted state, she popped up, finding a look on him that was a mixture of confusion and fear. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" He seemed to be struggling with the words, "you're no longer mad at me, right?"

Her brows fused together and she slapped his chest. "Do you really think I would have slept with you if I was?"

"It's not like we have the best track record…" he chuckled, the movement causing her to bounce slightly.

"I don't sleep with people I don't like!"

A smirk twisted on his face as he eyed her carefully. "So, you like me, huh?"

She sputtered, her breath going in and out but not seeming to catch up as her heart sped to impossible speeds and her face boiled over. "You...you know what I mean!"

Jumping off of him, she couldn't get away from him fast enough. Finding her panties in between the living room and kitchen where they had slipped off, she pulled them back up on her hips. She fixed the rest of her clothes, not wanting to look at him at all.

"How many rooms are in this place?"

The question sliced through the silence, confusing her. "Huh?"

"How many rooms?"

She spun on her heel, finding him right where she left him, watching her. "I don't know...12, maybe more."

"Hmmmm…."

He looked away from her, his eyes dancing around in a thoughtful manner. But he didn't explain himself. It was probably on purpose, knowing her curiosity would get the better of her.

"Why?"

She had her arms crossed over her chest in frustration at his aloofness. He turned his attention back to her, a smirk deeply entrenched on his face. "Because…I can't think of a better way to pass the time than fucking you in every single one of them. Can you?"

oOo

This was part 1 of Babysitting! Aya wrote this suuuuper long chapter so we split it into two. It's sooo good! Did it have your heart racing like it did mine? Whew! *fan self*

If you haven't checked out Blood Countess: Vein Deep and The Customer is Always Right, I don't know what you're doing with your life right now…go read them! They are fantastical. Like, really fantastical…It's true. Now shoo!


	10. Babysitting Part 2

**Babysitting (Part 2)**

Aya Faulkner

Side Note: This chapter is scary! You've been warned!

~*~v~*~

She considered herself lucky that the first room they stumbled into was a guest bedroom. On the first floor, it was the farthest away from the kids' room, another lucky circumstance as he had her leg up at her ear while he thrust heavily into her.

Their clothes were scattered somewhere between here and the hallway leading to the room, not having made it all the way on their bodies past the door.

She held tight to his hips, encouraging him on with the occasional slap to his ass. Both of them were covered in sweat and the only sound in the entire house was the occasional creak of the bed they laid on top of and music that was their rough fuck session.

Or rather, it was the only sound until the loud twill of the phone overshadowed them.

Darien didn't stop, pulling in and out of her in a delicious rhythm. She was nearly delirious, her orgasm on the tip of her tongue, and soon to be on the tip of his, knowing Darien and his desires. She wasn't even sure it was the phone at first, thinking he had managed to push her so hard her ears popped.

But then it rang again, and this time Darien growled in irritation. "Just ignore it."

He still didn't alter his movements, going even harder if anything. "It could...it could be the...parents."

Her breath was ragged but she got out her concerns at least. But Darien didn't seem to share them. "Then call...them back…we are almost done."

He bit her neck, considering the subject closed. But she couldn't help but giggle, still a bit delirious. "Aren't we...cocky…"

Letting out a 'hmph', he took her challenge seriously, pulling his hand out from under her ass where he had begun holding onto her. A second later his thumb was on her clit, pressing circles into her pink pearl.

The phone was still ringing, or at least she thought it was. She wasn't really sure. The sound of her screams, and the fact that everything else in the world dropped away, made it impossible for her to know for sure.

Her release began and so did his, she squeals matching his rough grunts almost like a song. With blurry sight, he slowed, releasing her leg and letting it lower back to the bed.

Her vision cleared, finding his smirking face in front of hers. "How was that?"

Along with her vision, her mind cleared as well. No longer in the world of 'Darien is a God' and under his control, she smacked her lips at him. "It was alright."

The phone rang again, close to its end and his smirk turned to an evil grin. "Just alright, huh? Do I need to remind you so soon?"

He ground into her, still inside her. Him still hard while she was sensitive from her orgasm, she whimpered while he chuckled before swiftly getting off of her and grabbing the phone off the nightstand.

He held it out to her, a frown on his face now. "I can't believe you brought this in here with you."

Snatching it, she glared back at him in the dark. Feeling she had caught it just before it was too late, she placed it quickly to her ear. "Hello?"

" _...(dial tone)"_

She slowly lowered it back down. "Who was it?"

Her eyes refused to leave the phone for some reason. "No one. I missed it I guess."

Darien laid back on the bed, his arms behind his head as he leaned against the headboard. No problem at all with his current lack of dress. "Oh well. If it's important they will call back."

"Won't that be a problem?" She lifted a lazy eye to him and smirked.

He gave her a wink. "Why, Serena, do you have some dirty thoughts about the two of us?"

Shrugging, she looked away and pretended as if she was going to get off the bed. Instead, she twisted, hopping up on top of him and straddling him. She merely giggled at the look of shock on his face. Then his hands shot out from behind his head, grabbing her hips to steady her. Tracing shapes into his chest, his eyes just watched her, full of curiosity.

A few kisses and suckles and bites later, she had him hard again and inside her. She was wiggling on top of him, just about to start, when the phone rang again. This time, it was within her reach and he couldn't stop her. But he did stop her from getting off his lap.

"Hello?"

" _..."_

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

" _...(pant)...(pant)...(pant)..."_

She couldn't stop herself from her revulsion, thrusting the phone outwards away from her ear as if it burned her. Darien grabbed it from her, asking as he did, "Who is it?"

The look on his face when he finally listened in told her that they were already gone. She had relaxed when Darien arrived, assuming the weird calls were from him, either a bad connection or him messing with her.

"Darien, did Mina give you the number to this place?"

His brows knitted in confusion. "No, why?"

The phone came to life in his hand, screaming out to him to be answered. She jumped, a reflex that had her apologizing to a still hard and waiting Darien beneath her. This time, Darien answered.

"Hello?"

" _..."_

"Okay, who is this? You are starting to piss me off!"

" _...(soft dark chuckle)...(click)"_

He tossed the phone towards the end of the bed and pulled her into his arms. "It's just some stupid kid playing a prank."

Attempting to warm her back up, he started kissing her shoulder, working his way up. "Darien….how did you get in here?"

He stopped, wrenching his face up to hers. "The garage door was open. I shut it behind me, though."

The blood in her body rapidly turned cold. "The alarm went off. About half an hour before you got here."

Picking her up, he pulled out of her and placed her gently on the bed next to him. Then hopped up in a fluid motion, twisting, and grabbed her hand to pull her up after him.

They picked up clothes as they moved, handing them to the rightful owner or pulling them on. Darien was back in his jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie when he pulled her close to him. Zipping up her skirt for her, he turned her and gently pushed her down the hall and back towards the living room.

He placed her on the couch and moved to leave her there. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check out the house." There was no pause or hesitation, not even to look back at her as he made for the stairs.

"Like hell you are! You can't just go by yourself! Besides, you really think it is smart to just leave me here by myself? This is horror movie 101, Darien!" 

He froze, turning to her with a chuckle, "Horror movie 101 huh? Then you're right, I absolutely can't leave you alone."

She really didn't like his tone, using her hands on her hips to show him just that. "And what does that mean exactly?!"

"It means, I can't leave a non-virgin all alone, they always die first."

Her fists were hitting his chest hard before she even realized she had crossed the distance to him. But he just laughed, a deep mahogany sound rattling her bones even in her fury.

He managed to catch one of her fists, taking it into his hand and pulling her along behind him. "Come on, Meatball. I'll protect your life and your good name."

His hand held hers tight, not lacing his fingers with hers in an intimate manner, but more like a protective one. Halfway up, she dared to whisper, the tension so thick it was nearly unbearable.

"We should check on the children first."

He nodded but silenced her with a finger on his mouth. Once at the top of the stairs, he gave her the que to direct him. She stood back as he poked his head in, popping back out with a small smile and a nod. The kids were okay.

They searched room after room in silence but the only one that showed any signs of life, other than the kids' room, was the master bedroom from when she messed with a few things. The only sound she could hear in the house was her heartbeat pounding in her ears and the rough breaths both of them were taking. Along with the occasional squeak of a floorboard or door, there was nothing.

It wasn't until they reached the bottom floor again that any other sound reached their ears. The shrill squeal of the phone pierced the silence, making them both jump. Being behind Darien, she jumped and bumped into his back, walking so close she could hear both their heartbeats.

Taken the two steps it took him, Darien snatched the phone up from the coffee table where she last left it, leaving her to stand alone at the foot of the stairs.

"Hello!"

Darien's voice was tight with irritation and she silently prayed it wasn't the Hendersons calling.

He turned, looking at her with anger etched on his face. Not the Hendersons. "Okay, who the FUCK is this?" His eyes remained on hers, searching as if the answer resided somewhere in her. "Listen, asshole, if you don't stop calling…"

She watched as his face turned white, his eyes wide on hers. He hung up on the mystery caller before tossing the phone to the couch. His back to her, it stretched and rolled with tension. _What did the mystery caller say to him?_

Rushing over to her, he took her hand again, dragging her to the living room before dropping it again and moving to the windows. He pulled on the long curtains harshly, closing them off from the outside world. Looking out before the last of the night was covered, she noticed that it was raining, drops hitting and sliding down the panes.

He had just closed the last one when the phone rang again. Moving to grab it, she beat him to it, swiping it up off the couch in front of her and holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

" _...(pop)...(pop)..."_

"HELLO?!"

" _...Se…...a…."_

Darien tried to take the phone from her, but she dodged him, moving closer to the windows. "Who is this!"

" _Serena? Can you hear me?"_

A sigh escaped her lips, breath she didn't know she was holding. "Mina. Where are you? Are you still coming?"

" _Hehehe, you really want me to?"_

"What...what do you mean?"

" _I mean a certain Doctor practically begged me to tell him where you were tonight! You saucy minx, I am so proud of you!"_

Darien stood next to her, a hand on her arm that held the phone as if he planned to take it away from her any second now. "Look Mina, I don't know what is going on or what you think is going on, but I can't talk about it right now…"

" _Can't talk huh?...Well I'm almost…I can turn around if you…Holy shit, this place is huge!"_

"Mina? Mina are you still there?"

" _Seren…...Ser…I can't…you the…"_

"Mina?! Mina! Turn around! Don't come here!"

" _...(click)"_

"Great, I lost her, and she's almost here!"

He took the phone from her, holding onto it for safekeeping. "We will just tell her to go back home when she gets here. Come on."

Taking her hand, he gave her a tug. They had yet to make it out of the living room when the wind picked up and the lights went out. She did her best to stifle a scream but it still came out as a whimper. The sudden lack of lights seemed to rattle Darien as well, pulling her in tight to him with an arm around her waist. Her hands on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat as it beat as hard and fast as hers.

Even with the signs of his fear, he didn't show it any more than that, keeping his brave face on for her. Looking down, he offered her a small smile.

"Wind must have knocked a limb on the line or something. Come on, we need to meet Mina."

"We?"

He caught the confused look on her face and his smile only widened. "Pretty sure she already knows I'm here. And if she wasn't sure, my car in the driveway will give it away."

Pulling her close, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders while the other held up his phone. The flashlight on his cell lit up their path as they stumbled to the garage. As soon as they got the inner door open, wind hit both of their faces, almost knocking them back in shock.

The garage door was open again.

The rain poured now, beating on the smooth and perfect asphalt that made up the Henderson's drive way. It flooded the garage floor, the floor darkening where the water had marked it. They made it down the few steps into the lowered ground floor when Darien pushed her back slightly. His way of telling her he was going the rest of the alone. She could see out through the rain from where she stood, but just barely. Mina's old beat up bug sat in the driveway, looking still and silent even in its bright yellow paint. But she couldn't see inside the car. Whether it was empty or not, she had no clue.

Darien couldn't tell from where he stood, either. That was made clear when he rushed out into the downpour. Running up to Mina's car, he bent over at the driver's side window, peering in. After a second, he popped back up and ran back to her.

He was dripping wet, droplets falling from glistening strands down his face and neck. Once a loose, old t-shirt, now it stuck to his skin like a second layer and she was struggling to contain her hormones.

"She's not in there."

Only half paying attention, she found herself confused. "Huh?"

"Mina. She isn't in her car."

Her head shook, the ridiculousness of it all overwhelming her. "No, that can't be right. She just got here. Where else could she be?"

He shrugged, running a hand through his hair and showing off his thick arm. "I don't know, inside the house?"

"But…if she was inside the house…wouldn't we have seen or heard her? She would have found us and said something, don't you think?"

"I don't know, Serena. She is your friend. What do you think she would do?"

She wouldn't put it past Mina to try and scare her, but not Darien. Plus, it was dark and raining. No way Mina would play this game in these conditions.

"I don't think she is in the house."

Leaving him to his dripping, she found a linen closet set just outside the guest bathroom and rushed back to him. He took it gratefully, but he only rubbed down his face.

"Are you sure Mina isn't in the house?" She gave him a nod and he frowned hard, releasing an exasperated sigh. "Maybe she went around to the front door, just before the power went out. She's probably still standing there ringing the damn door bell."

"Oh, come on, Darien. She's not that dense…." He gave her a meaningful look and she relented. "You might have a point."

"I'm going to run around the house, make sure she didn't trip or something along the way. You and Mina are a lot alike, you know that?"

She smacked his shoulder hard, "Hey!"

He chuckled, heading for the opening left by the garage door. "You should shut this behind me."

"Wait, you are really going? Alone?"

"No sense in both of us getting wet, Meatball."

"But…you are going to leave me...alone?"

He sighed, running another hair through his hair. "Yes, I am leaving you alone in a locked house. This place is like Fuchu Prison; no one in or out!"

"If that is true, then how are you going to get back inside?"

Looking back at her, he stared her right in the eyes. "I am going to knock really hard and you damn well better answer!"

A shiver ran up her spine; he was really going to leave her here all alone. "I don't think this is a good idea, Darien…"

"Jeez, what are you, five? I'm just going to be a couple of minutes." He was looking out towards the rain, but when he turned back to look at her, he physically jumped. "Come on, Meatball, don't give me that look."

She wasn't sure what look she was giving him. She just knew she was terrified of the idea of going back into that dark house without him.

Walking back to her, he lifted her chin with one finger, forcing her eyes to his. "Mina is most likely out there and I should make sure there isn't anyone else lurking around outside. I will be fine. You will be fine." With his free hand, he tapped on his phone that she still held in her hands. "The security code is 0630. You can use it for light, okay?"

He released her, returning to the edge of the garage while she turned the phone over in her hands, looking at it like it was made of gold.

"Now shut this after me and make sure it stays shut this time."

When she looked back up, he was gone. Watching the rain and his empty spot for several seconds, her breath became ragged as fear squeezed her lungs and heart.

With a heavy hand, she hit the 'close' button for the garage door, expecting it to be unmoving given the lack of power in the house. But after a half second, it shuttered and started downward. There must have been a backup battery to the door.

Her hands shook, making the light from the phone she held shake as well. It trembled terribly as she walked, deciding it best to stay in the living room.

The stairs loomed to her left as the couch came in sight, reminding her of her purpose for being there. The kids had yet to make any sounds; they were sleeping through it all and she envied them for in that moment.

Sitting on the couch, her shaky light made its way around the room, everything looking the same as she had left it.

Quaking all over the place, the light worked more as a distraction for herself than actually giving her insight. Almost finished with her pass, not sure what she was really looking for in the first place, something touched the edge of the light.

Flicking her wrist quickly, she tried to catch it in the light, but it was gone. A figment of her frightened mind? She continued to search for it, the light dancing back and forth around the spot she saw it last.

A scream pierced the air, making her jump off the couch and land on the floor, hard. Her knees banged against the coffee table. Now on the floor, she realized it wasn't a scream. It was a phone.

The one in her hand was silent, Darien's cell only being capable of being a flashlight at this point. It rang again, the sound coming from a close distance…the kitchen.

On shaky legs, she somehow found the courage to stand and walk slowly towards the sound.

Standing at the entrance for a second, she mustered another welp of courage before forcing herself into the room. She brandished the light like a weapon, sweeping from side to side till it landed on a beige colored phone stuck to the wall on the other side of the room.

It rang again, the sound causing her heart to meet the speed of its fast twilling. Stumbling, no longer able to walk, she made it to the phone and slowly raised it to her ear. Her back to the wall, she kept the light ahead of her, aimed at the door to the kitchen.

"He...hello?"

" _..."_

"Hello?!"

" _...(chuckling)..."_

"Who is this...? What do you want?"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but the caller couldn't know that. _"...have you checked the children?"_

"Wh...what?!"

" _Have you...checked, the children?...(dial tone)"_

Everything in her body went numb. Something smacked her hand and she looked down to realize it was the phone. She had dropped it and it swang back on its curly cord and hit her.

Racing to the stairs, she tripped and stumbled so many times she just knew her legs were going to be covered in bruises tomorrow.

She crawled up the steps, taking them four at a time, but it still felt as though she was going nowhere. Finally making it to the top, she tumbled into the door, struggling with the knob until she flung herself to stand beside the first bed.

But the room looked the same as it had before. Two lumps in two beds. Even their toys were in the same spots.

Maybe it was her fear crazed mind or maybe it was because to her, a child's room was a safe haven. But she found herself lingering, really taking in the room. Mostly, taking in the toys in the room. Mrs. Henderson told her the kids were 10 and 12 and the only reason she even hired a babysitter was because they were sick. However, the toys in the room did not look like that of a 10 and 12-year-old. And what 10 and 12-year-old would share a room?

No, no, no, this was not important right now. She was being hunted. Or at least messed with. Whoever was calling was clearly not even inside the house. Otherwise, they would know that the children had not been touched...right?

Glancing at the clock on Darien's phone, she guessed it had been close to seven minutes since Darien left. More than enough time to make his way around the front of the house and find Mina. So, where the hell was he? Had he knocked while she was upstairs freaking out? He was going to be so pissed if he left him and Mina outside in the rain all this time!

Turning on her heel, she moved a little faster out of the room, not making it to the door before a shadow moved in front of it.

Frozen again, she waited, looking for what she didn't know. Her brain screamed at her to run, or at least shut the door. But her body refused to move.

On autopilot, convincing her feet that she needed to go, she headed for the door. Then to the front door where Mina and Darien were surely waiting for her.

Leaving the safety of the kid's room, she walked straight legged into the dark hallway. Her brain clicking like a clock, she quickly manipulated Darien's phone, returning it to a flashlight and slinging it around. The hallway was empty.

Her foot slipped a few times on the steps, unease in her body reflected in her footing. There was a sound behind her, like a tiny pop of gum inside someone's mouth. Daring to glance behind her, she didn't even turn the flashlight, her fear making it unbearable to do so.

The dark remained, not that she expected that to change, but there was an undeniable shift in the black. A hollow spot that stood at the top of the stairs behind her. No matter how much she desired to deny it, there was someone standing right behind her.

A whimper released from her lips as her knees buckled beneath her, the only thing keeping her from sliding the rest of the way down the stairs was her trembling hold on the banister.

The shadow stood still, unmoving even in its terrible power. And even with it still, she wanted to be far away from it.

Slipping down about five stairs, bouncing down three, she jumped across the last three and fell to her hands and knees at the bottom. Crawling and clawing her way through the hall towards the back of the house, she heard the creaks of the stairs and knew it was following her.

Pushing with all her might, she made it to her feet again, the phone somehow remaining in her hand and functioning, even after she had slammed it to the ground several times now.

One hand on the wall to steady herself, she found the small linen closet again. She had to duck and scrunch, but she made herself fit in the small alcove that existed between the floor and the lowest shelf before shutting the door with as much gentle softness as her frayed nerves would allow.

Her heart in her ears, she clamped both hands over her mouth to try and silence herself, the small whimpers escaping into her palms. The pounding was deafening, only hearing the footsteps of the shadow once they were right outside the door of her hiding spot.

It didn't even pause, just walked right on by, the soft clicks of its shoes on the hardwood floor softening with each step away from her.

Even with the footfalls long gone, she was frozen, feeling this was the best place to hide. Then a voice came from the back of her mind. _But the children? And Darien and Mina who are still outside, waiting for you!_

She literally had to force herself out, making her hand grab the knob and turn it so she was exposed. To get out of her spot, she had to roll out, putting her in the middle of the dark and silent hall.

Flashing the light side to side, she pressed her back against the other side of the hall, the now empty linen closet before her. There she sat for a moment, begging her heart to slow down and her limbs to stop shaking. Then the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up.

Every muscle in her body felt frozen again, except for her neck, which instantly twisted to her right. There was her shadow again, standing completely still at the end of the hall, watching her. Had it been there the whole time?

This time, she felt the need to know, her arm listening in response to her demands. Flashing the light in its direction, they flinched, pulling an arm up to guard their face before moving towards her. They were moving slow, so she was able to scramble to her feet and stumble down the hall a way.

Twisting and turning down the hallways, she moved deeper into the dark house until all was silent again. Her breath pulled in and out past her lips in ragged and loud puffs while she searched desperately for a place to hide.

She had lost the shadow, but that meant she had no clue where they were either. And it had a habit of sneaking up on her.

Moving as slowly and quietly as she could, she continued her way through the halls, looking for any place to hide. This had her standing at the corner of a hall, trying to peer around the side and look down the hall without being seen by anyone looking for her in return.

Her mind scrambled as her body fell backwards, a force pulling her. Hands wrapped around her waist, a fact that took her terrified brain far too long to comprehend.

She was slow, too slow to let out her scream for when she finally got it past her throat, one of the hands that held her tight moved to her mouth. Her scream died in their palm.

Trying to get away, she kicked and bite at her capture, but they just held her tighter, practically dragging her backwards with them. They were wet too, their wetness seeping through her clothes on her back and dripping on her from above.

Finally getting her to where they desired, they turned her around and held her shoulders tight. Her mouth free, she was ready to release another piercing scream, but it died again in her throat this time when dark blue crashed on her. Without any other thought, she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He hissed in response, faltering in his hold on her for a second until she released him.

"What happened? Where have you been? And where is Mina?!"

It was then that she noticed he was limping. Having pulled them into a large guest bath, he limped away from her and locked the door before leaning heavily against it.

"I don't know where Mina is. I searched all over the property until someone tried to push me off the side of hill. I would be dead for sure if I hadn't overpowered them. But I still slipped a ways and fell. Pretty sure I twisted my ankle. Banged up my right side too."

Without another word, she moved to his side, pulling up the wet materials and inspecting him. But he pulled away from her touch, pushing her hands down gently.

"I'm alright. Are you okay?" She gave him a silent nod, not trusting her voice in the moment. "Then we need to get out of…"

His voice faded away and the color drained from his face, staring off at something behind her. She managed to turn around before he could stop her, seeing what had thrown the mighty Darien so hard. The large mirror behind them had a message written on it, written in what looked like red lipstick. A small part of her wondered where they had gotten such a shade, but that was a small matter. What really mattered was what the message said.

 _ **If you can read this, it is already too late….**_

Her blood was cold already, but now her heart beat wildly forcing the ice to run through her entire body. She was shaking involuntarily and could not make it stop. Even after Darien wrapped his arms around her. Then she felt ill, needing to get away from him as fast as possible. Pushing off of him, she raced towards the toilet, but everything froze again. Even her protesting stomach stopped its motions.

In the back of the bathroom, next to the toilet, laid Mina's broken body. Dark marks on her neck, the rest of her covered by clothes or hair, it was impossible to see what else had been broken. But there was no doubt...it was Mina.

Everything started spinning. She barely registered the arms that wrapped around her again keeping her from hitting the floor. His breath was hitting her face. She had turned away from the sight on the floor and faced him, but she wasn't seeing anything.

"We need to get the hell out of here."

wWw

He was dragging her. Out of the bathroom and down the hall, her mind was still spinning, flashing at the sights before her and back to the image of Mina on the floor. Suddenly, they stopped moving, Darien pulling her up to face him. He was shaking her slightly, not enough to hurt but enough to gain her attention.

"Serena...I need you to calm down and focus…you're going to go into shock!"

She was pretty sure she was already in shock, but she gave him a nod just the same.

"We need to get the children and get out of here. But I'm going to need your help. I need you to focus on the children. Can you do that?"

She nodded again, but he wasn't satisfied, wanting to hear her voice. "Okay." Something nagged at the back of her brain, wiggling its way to the surface. "Darien...how did you get back in the house?"

He looked at her blankly for a moment, then shook his head at her. "Really, Serena? Do you not trust me?"

She remained silent, unsure on how to answer him. The silence stretched out between him until he caved, sighing deeply. "This place must be a smart house. When the power went out, it knocked all of that out and caused the whole house to become unlocked and open to the world."

The gasp that left her shook her entire body, continuing to quake her long after. Darien walked over to her side in a flash, holding her tight to him and stroking her back that was still wet from the last time he held her.

"It's okay, Serena...or it will be. I won't let anything happen to you. Have I ever let you down before? Think about it, all we have faced already. I mean...if we can survive a ghost…"

"You said that was just a trick of our overstressed and terrified minds!"

"Yeah and we made it out of that together just fine, didn't we?!"

He turned them both around, facing the end of the hall, and all the bravado he had instilled in her vanished in a second. The Shadow was back, standing in between them and the staircase. They not only could not reach the children and they couldn't leave, either.

It stood still, watching them while she looked it over. All she could make out was the slight shape of a person, a darker spot in the black night. The only light was slight, coming from the small slits in the windows behind it in the living room. But the difference was very small, like black and faded black, the tiny portions of light only adding to their inability to see properly.

There was one thing that managed to show through the darkness; the big, fat, gleaming butcher knife it held in one of its 'hands'.

Darien pushed her behind him and she numbly let him. Then the Shadow ran towards them, not making a sound even by its feet as it ran. Darien stood still, even as she tugged on his wet clothes on his back. Just as the Shadow raised its blade, aiming for Darien's heart, he stepped to the side. The action pushed her aside harshly into the wall and Darien's arms rose swiftly, one to press and hold her chest into the wall and the other to catch the Shadow's chest and knock it to the ground. It fell with a loud thud but no sound came from its 'mouth'. It lay still and silent on the floor where Darien had thrown it.

She must have been staring because Darien was dragging her again, pulling her off the wall and down the hall. Her eyes remained on the shadow on the floor until she could no longer see it.

Before she realized what was going on, she was standing in the living room again. Darien was digging in the pocket of her skirt, pulling out his phone. Messing with it, a second later letting out a curse, then returning it to its flashlight function.

Then they were in the kitchen, the phone still dangled from where she had dropped in moments ago. Darien picked it up and returned it to the cradle, only to pick it up a second later.

"What are you doing?"

Her voice sounded strange, even to her own ears, and to Darien's as well given the look he gave her once she spoke. "I am calling the police."

Not missing a beat, he had the phone to his ear, waiting. It took only a second before he began speaking again. "Hello? I need the police, there is an intruder in the house. I have them subdued but I don't know for how long."

Her feet began to move on their own. Not sure why, but for some reason she had to look at it again, look at the shadow on the floor just to see it there and know where it was. Neither of them had even bothered to look at its face. Giving it a human face would calm her some, or at least, she thought it would.

Darien's voice was fading in the background, until she heard something pop and arms grab her again, trying to pull her back. But it was too late.

The Shadow stood before her, inches from her face. But this time, it didn't hesitate, moving right up to her even as Darien yanked her back. But then it stopped, looking at the two of them curiously, or what she thought looked like curiosity.

Without any lingering hesitation, it stepped into the light and pulled its hood off of its head.

"Lita?!"

Lita gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, its me."

Everything was spinning; Lita, the floor, Darien. "Serena? Are you okay?"

She was being held up again, no clue by who this time, but Darien's voice was the closest as he screamed at Lita. "Of course she isn't okay! You scared the shit out of both of us!"

"Sorry. God I'm so sorry. I knew we were taking this too far!"

"WE?!"

On cue, Amy, Raye, and even Mina, stepped into the light. "All...all of you? You did this?"

The room was tilting, slowing in its spin and slowly righting itself again. All eyes were on her and she could feel their guilt bellowing out of them. "Yeah, Serena, we all thought we would play a little prank on you. But clearly we took it too far."

Raye gently rubbed her cold arm, her blood still frozen in fear. "Amy wanted to call it off when the power went off. We should have listened."

"And...and Mina?"

Their eyes found one another, tears brimming in Serena's while Mina's held guilt. "We all split up as soon as we got here. I went to the bathroom, wrote the message, and put some eyeshadow on my neck to lay down. I hadn't spoken to anyone in an hour. I didn't know you were so freaked out until Darien was dragging you out."

Amy walked over to her, looking at her eyes and checking her pulse while Darien continued to hold her up. "I knew the lack of light would be too much for you, Sere. We should have stopped then."

"You should have never started in the first place! Fuck, I thought you guys were her friends!"

They all ducked their heads to the floor, unable to look at her or Darien as he ranted.

"And just which one of you thought it would be funny to try and throw me off the mountain huh? You could have killed me!" Their heads popped up, confusion on their faces as they each looked at one another. Serena watched them, looking each of them over carefully. "And then running at us with a knife? Are you guys insane! That was going way past some stupid prank!"

She stood back, looking Darien over as well, his clothes and hair still dripping wet. She looked at the girls again and then back at Darien who was seething.

"Darien...they're not wet…"

At first, he looked at her with irritation, but then realization flooded him. His eyes going wide, she could actually see as he came to terms with her words. His head snapped back to the girls, all of them shifting uneasily on their feet.

"In the hall, I clipped one of you…"

Lita shook her head hard, the others shaking their heads as well. "We agreed to stop after Serena found Mina. That was our big scare anyways."

"And the calls? The one where you asked me to check on the children?"

They all looked at her again, even Darien since it was the first he had heard of the call as well. This time, Raye shook her head the hardest. "Serena, none of us have had cell service since we got here. We have had no means to make any calls."

"So…" they all looked to Mina, who took a step closer into the safety of the group, "not only were we running around the house. But there was someone else here the whole time as well?!"

A loud thump came above them, something hitting the floor above their heads hard. The girls all squealed, grabbing onto one another. Serena grabbed onto Darien, hard.

" _The children_!"

Her fear resurged inside her with a vengeance. Darien pulled away from her, bounding out of the room as she scrambled to follow after him. Her last move before disappearing after him was to turn back to the girls and order them to call 110.

Darien was halfway up the stairs by the time she made it to the bottom of them. She watched him pull their door open without fear as she made it to the top, starting in after him as he grabbed the covers off the beds. She stood in the middle of the hall as he stood with her back to her, holding both sets of covers in his hands now.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

She didn't understand, trying to look around him to see what he was looking at, when he spun to face her. His face was ashen and full of fear.

"Serena, GET OUT!"

The bedroom door slammed shut and she raced to it, her body slamming against it in her haste. The knob refused to turn, slipping in her hands over and over again but not budging. She could hear the fight inside the room, things shattering as they hit the floor of the wall. And grunting, loud, painful grunting.

She pounded her fist on the door, not sure what she would do if it opened. "Darien! Darien!"

The hairs on her neck stood up again, the sound of Amy and Mina's voices coming from somewhere below. They were screaming at someone downstairs.

In her rush to the banister, she almost flung herself over it, holding on tight to the rail as she leaned over as far she could. In the dark and the distance, she could just make out Raye and Lita wrestling a Shadow to the ground.

A click echoed out behind her, her entire body feeling like lead as she turned around again. The door was wide open, but it wasn't Darien standing in the doorway like she had hoped.

The Shadow watched her, not moving, enjoying watching her quake with fear. It took two steps towards her, the knife in its had again but this time, it was marred with bright red blood.

At the sight, a whimper escaped, and she nearly crumpled to the ground. Somehow, she knew it was gloating at her, smirking in its darkness, and rage replaced her fear. In her manic stage, she lunged forward, her fist connecting perfectly with its 'jaw'. Her hand stung from the pain, her knuckles and wrist almost numb from the pain. But the Shadow merely chuckled. All she had managed to do was knock its head to the side, its face to the ground as it laughed at her weakness.

Then it popped its head back to her, raising the knife above both of them. Darien's blood dripped heavily from it, a light and sick _slop_ on the floor. It took a step closer towards her and she could now see the grin it held on its face.

Then its face disappeared altogether, along with its entire presences. Thumping and grunting followed and she ran through the now empty space to the staircase. A combination of black and shadow tumbled down the steps, rolling over one another again and again until they were both still lumps at the bottom.

After the stock wore off, she slipped down the stairs, the girls coming out of the kitchen a few seconds later and tugging another figure behind them tied up in what looked like cooking twine. Lita gave their Shadow a harsh shove to stand a few steps away from all of them.

She reached the pile of body parts first, throwing arms and limbs off a very still Darien. Mina and Raye helped her drag him the rest of the way away from their attacker and left her to tie it up. Or beat it some more, she wasn't really sure. She was busy trying to get Darien to open his eyes.

"Darien…Darien, wake up!"

She slapped his face, hoping to get him mad enough to open his eyes. A groan came from his lips and his eyes opened slow at first, then went wide before he sat up quickly. A louder, more pained groan told her he regretted the movement, grabbing his left arm at the elbow and then reaching back to rub the back of his head. That was when she saw the long red line that was still releasing more blood down his forearm, off his elbow, and to the floor below.

"Oh God, Darien, it cut you!"

He turned his arm, looking at the cut and shrugging. "It's just a scratch."

Jumping from her spot on the floor next to him, she flung her arms around his neck, holding him as tight as possible. "I thought you were dead…when it came out of the room...instead of you. I saw the blood on the knife."

"Yeah, well...I might be dead yet…if you don't loosen your hold!"

She released him instantly, going back to sit on her heels. "Sorry!"

He chuckled, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "Takes a lot more than a creep in a hoodie to be rid of me, Meatball Head."

She had the urge to smack and kiss him at the same time but resisted both as one of the girls cleared their throats and the sound of sirens slowly filled the distant air.

"Should we see who is under the mask?"

She was reminded of the situation, looking to see Mina looking around at the group with curiosity on her face. "I don't think I want to know. It will haunt me."

Lita tilted her head at her, "Won't it haunt you now regardless?"

Darien had reached over to her thigh, rubbing it gently out of the sight of the girls. "I guess. But I don't think any of us should touch them again."

Standing carefully, Darien got to his feet, dragging her up shortly after. "Meatball is right. The cops are almost here. We should let them handle it."

Standing awkwardly, they all glanced around at one another and the silent couple that watched them from their bindings. It wasn't long till a handful of cops surrounded the place and flooded the room.

wWw

She currently sat in the back of an ambulance, Darien a few feet away from her in the back of another one. The girls were each being interviewed by a cop while she sat silent, the first responder checking her over. A man in a suit with a badge around his neck appeared in front of her, blocking Darien from her view.

"Alright, Ms. Tsukino. You were here to babysit, were you?"

He wasn't looking at her. Instead he looked at the notes he held in his hand. She waited until he flashed his eyes at her to give him a nod. At her response, he tilted his head to the side, quirking an eyebrow up as he did.

"You were hired by the Hendersons for this?"

She nodded again, "They asked my parents. Where are they? My parents?"

He turned his eyes back to his notes. "They are on their way. How many times did you check on the children?"

She reached deep, counting her memories. "Five...six times?"

"And each time they were asleep in their beds?"

"Yes, as far as I could tell."

"You didn't go in the room and physically look at them?!"

She started to shake again, the EMT taking her vitals again and glaring at the detective. "No...no, their mother told me not to. She said...she said they were sick!" the detective started scribbling away on his notepad and shaking his head. "Oh God, I should have checked! I should have watched them better!"

There was shouting behind the cop and suddenly dark blue eyes found hers, his arms around her in a second. Darien's EMT followed behind shortly, fussing at him to be still and let him finish cleaning his wound. But Darien ignored him, sitting down next to her and daring anyone to challenge him.

The detective looked him over and grimaced. "I take it you are the boyfriend?"

They both remained silent at the comment and the detective returned his focus to her.

"Look, Ms. Tsukino, I didn't mean to upset you. The truth is, the Hendersons don't have any children. According to our records, they use to have children, two. But they died years ago. Apparently, they left their five and seven-year-old kids with a babysitter who did a poor job of watching them and the two drown in the pool. The babysitter was charged with negligence and got a suspended sentence. But she was murdered a year later."

"Detective…what are you saying?"

She dared a glance at Darien and then looked back at the detective, both of them giving him their full attention. He let out a long and sad sigh.

"What I'm saying, Dr. Chiba was it, that the Hendersons lost their shit after that and started killing off their babysitters by calling young girls over to watch children that no longer existed."

She jumped up, running away from all of them before they could stop her. She didn't stop until she stood in front of the car that held one of the Shadows, their dark hood removed long ago. Eyes slowly turned to face her as Mrs. Henderson looked back at her through the glass. They both stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity until Mrs. Hendersons' blank face began to change, her mouth turning upwards slowly until she had a cruel but gleeful smile on her face.

Darien reached her, the rain pounding against her the entire time, only noticing it once he held an umbrella over the both of them.

The car that held Mrs. Henderson slowly began to roll away but they both kept their eyes on one another for as long as possible. That is until Mr. Hendersons' car rolled by, a dark grin matching his wife's in his face as he slowly passed. They had just enough time to drink one another in before their cars disappeared into the rainy night. But their faces would be forever imprinted on her mind.

wWw

It had been hours, the sun had risen and set again since her father brought her home. All she could manage to do was lay in her bed wide awake. They had all survived. Her friends, Darien, herself. But the Hendersons, aka the Johnsons, the Smiths, the Turners, the Kens, the Jones, and their real name the Yeomans had killed so many before.

The names and faces of the victims the cops had shown her, the ones her father begged them not to let her see, remained in her mind. And then the last two victims, the youngest of all, the Yeomans' two children. Kyle was five while Susan was seven. The two of them snuck outside to the family pool while the babysitter was busy with her boyfriend.

The two of them got child negligence charges but received probation. And their records would have been sealed, never affecting them in the slightest.

But both the babysitter and the boyfriend were found murdered a year later. For the next five years the Yeomans hired babysitters, girls just like her, and tortured and murdered them. The cops spared her the details on their deaths.

She could have been one of them. Even though Mrs. Henderson told her not to bother the children, she should have looked closer. If Darien and the girls hadn't been there, she would be just another victim, another dumb and worthless babysitter.

Glancing at her clock, she saw that it was 1am. It had been over 24 hours since the last time she slept and yet, she couldn't stand to close her eyes for longer than a few seconds. It wasn't that she was scared. Her parents were just across the hall and the killers were locked tight.

It was just that, every time she closed her eyes, faces flashed across them. So many faces.

She rolled over, turning herself from her door towards her balcony. The window sat open, freezing cold breeze sliding in against her wishes. She didn't remember opening her window, it was below freezing outside. But there it stood wide open.

Maybe she should have cared more but she just felt so numb. So when the shadow in her room moved towards, she didn't even flinch.

"Can't sleep either, huh?"

"Darien, what are you doing here?"

"You aren't answering your phone…again!"

"And you are just showing up, again!"

He sat on the edge of her bed, making sure not to sit on any of her limbs. "I wanted to make sure you were okay?"

Turning again, she laid on her back facing the ceiling. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because last night we faced a couple of serial killers? Barely surviving."

She huffed, "We barely had even a scratch."

"Speak for yourself!" He held up his bandaged arm close to her face. She knew underneath there was a nasty jagged cut held together by nine stitches.

"I'm sorry, Darien."

He lowered his injured arm, resting it on his elbow next to her head. "What are you sorry about?"

His face hovered over hers, so she turned away, unable to handle his deep blues. "You were there because of me, weren't you?"

A chuckle started low and slow in his chest, increasing in ferver until it was wild enough to shake her and the bed. "You really think that was your fault?!"

He had tears in his eyes and so did she. "Hush, you are going to wake my parents!"

"Serena, you are 18 and after the night you had, they would probably thank me for getting your mind off of things for a while."

"You don't know my father." Darien rested his other elbow on the other side of her face, a smirk deep on his lips. "Is that what you are here for? Sex?! Because if it is you should just leave no…."

"I told you I am here to check up on you."

He laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him. Confused and shocked, his mouth was at her ear, warm puffs settling across her shoulder. She didn't know how to feel, the sudden acts of affection from Darien were becoming more and more frequent. She could have just blamed the near death experience on it, but this had happened before. And she had a feeling it would be happening again.

There was one thing she did feel for sure and that was gratitude. He had every opportunity to leave her at that house last night and yet he not only stayed, he had risked his life to save hers. The rest of her confused emotions could wait. More than anything, she wanted to lose herself in thanking him.

Rolling over in his loosened hold, she faced him. His closed eyes popped open and looked right into hers. "Now…if you want to do more, then I won't object."

His cocky mouth was starting to get on her nerves. So, she shut it with her own, pressing her lips against his in an effectively silencing manner. For a moment, he resisted, remaining motionless against her movements. But he soon caved, his lips working against hers.

She pulled back, releasing his lips to look him square in the face. "You have to be quiet."

The look on his face was one of offense. "Me?! You are the one who squeals like a female pig every time I fuck yo…"

She pressed her hand to his mouth, silencing his cockiness once more. "I'm going to stop you there before you say something that gets you kicked out of my bed."

He chuckled under her fingers and she pulled them away, pulling her long sleep shirt up and over her head. Fighting with it for a few moments to get it free of her hair, he managed to strip down to his briefs by the time she was done. Now the both of them laid under her covers in only their underwear.

He pulled her into him, rolling her onto her back and kissing her fiercely. It was short but full of passion as he left her lips to move down her cheek to her jaw, stopping at the spot where her neck met her shoulders. His hands roamed her back, making their way to her stomach before going their separate ways. One went North and the other went South.

One hand on her breast, he rolled it around in his palm, her nipple drawing shapes into it. The other, drew shapes into her, his fingers curling in and out of her core. Having slipped his hand inside her panties, he pressed the heel of his hand against her clit, making her feel as if her underwear would burn off to ash from his touch.

She was struggling, struggling to keep her wits about her enough to keep from making any sounds. No way in hell was she going to let him know he was right. She would never hear the end of it.

He helped keep her quiet, covering her soft mewling with his mouth. But then he released her, grabbing her remaining stitch of clothing and pulling it down to her knees.

She kicked them the rest of the way off under the covers and quickly grabbed his briefs, pushing them off his hips. Before he could do anything else, she grabbed him, squeezing and pulling. He strained against his own skin, so hard and hot, it felt as if he might burst. She felt the same.

Rubbing her thumb against his tip, his head fell back on her pillow, and strained groan coming out a bit too loudly. She "hushed" him harshly and then rolled him the rest of the way into his back and climbed on top.

His tip at her entrance, she rocked back and forth, wiggling only an inch of him inside of her. With a pained face, he glared up at her.

"You sure you can handle this? Can you be quiet?"

His brows furrowed but then turned quickly to a smirk. "I can if you can."

Swiftly he sat up, shoving her the rest of the way onto him. She threw her head up as she was impaled on him.

Neither one of them moved, not trusting their ability to contain themselves. She kept her eyes on the ceiling, afraid to look at him. Tugging on her braid, he pulled her sights back to him and found him smirking again.

"You sure you can handle this?"

She smirked right back, twisting her hips and thrusting onto him. Both of them went slack jawed but didn't stop. She rolled her hips again, pulling him out a little and pushing him back in, forming a rhythm.

Suddenly, he flipped them both over, forcing her under him. He took a moment, pushing a few stray hairs out of her face and watching her in the dim moonlight.

"You know," she didn't dare raise her voice above a whisper, "I'm pretty sure there are some popsicles in the freezer downstairs…"

A broad smile broke across his face. "I'll be sure to get us a few after I'm done fucking you...this time."

He rammed into her, his balls smacking loudly against her. Part of her worried her parents would hear them, even as they contained their grunts as best they could. And the other part of her didn't care as long as he continued to thrust furiously into her.

She lifted her leg up onto his hip, giving him more access. He took hold of her knee, pressing it up even higher.

Darien created a slow but powerful system; pulling all the way out of her, rubbing his tip through her folds, then filling her up again all the way up to his hilt in a hard thrust.

Pulling all the way out, she waited for him to enter her again. Instead, he grabbed her knee tight and sat back, flipping her over into her stomach. Laying down in top of her, he grabbed her hips and plunged into her. The new angle fed her fire even more.

His mouth was at her ear, then at her neck leaving heavy kisses, down her shoulder blades nipping hard, and then back at her ear again. Hot breaths mixed with low groans that were barely controlled while she kept her face buried in her pillow. Continuing his slow but powerful rhythm, the whole bed began to rock, finding not a care in her body if they broke it.

His hand smacked the headboard just above her head, grabbing hold of it only so he could fuck her harder. His other hand grabbed the pillow next to her face, fisting it tightly in his hand.

It felt as if they both were sitting on a trigger, neither of them wanting it to end. She grabbed the hand near her face and placed one of his fingers in her mouth, sucking and pulling it in and out of her mouth just as she had his cock last night. A louder groan escaped him, and his mouth returned to her ear.

"Unless you want me to wake the whole house, you better cut that out."

Glancing at him over her shoulder, she watched his face as she took in another finger and sucked hard.

He picked up his pace, slamming into her harder and faster and the heat between them grew to astounding levels. They weren't going to break the bed, they were going to melt it.

Releasing his fingers, she threw her face back into her pillow, screaming into it as she came. Her whole body tensed up in an overwhelming release of energy.

Darien's face fell to the pillow next to her, yelling his release into it a second after.

His full weight on top of her, they planted into her pillow. One of the curtains rustled, the wind picking it up, reminding her that the window was open. But she was glad for it now, the two of them hot as irons and sweating.

Rolling off her, he pulled out in one swift motion, and laid next to her on his side. The size of her bed wouldn't allow for him to do much else.

She remained on her belly, twisting her face in the pillow to watch him. "So…still wondering...if I'm okay?"

He looked at her for a moment, just watching her, then quickly reached over and smacked her ass. "Nope, I think you will be just fine."

Shoving him, he fell off the bed with a grunt, the sound making her heart race even as she giggled. "Shhhh!"

His face appeared, hanging on the edge of her bed. "Then don't knock me off the bed!" She responded with more giggles that she tried her best to control. "Well, that was pretty good, for 'thank god we are alive sex', don't you think?"

She frowned, and his smile melted at the sight of it. "I was going for, 'thank you for not leaving me to die and risking your life to save me' sex. Why, was that not obvious?"

He stood suddenly, pulling on his clothes in a rush while she sat flabbergasted. Fully, but shabbily, dressed, he turned to her with his cocky grin again.

"Guess I'd better get a few of those popsicles, then. We have a lot to be thankful for tonight."

She threw her pillow at him, but it hit her door as he dashed silently out of it.

oOo

This was our last Halloween chapter! Woohoo! We made it through the month! And so did our favorite couple 😉

I gotta be honest about this one…it took me a while to read and beta it. My biggest fear is an intruder in my house. So, I might be biased in how terrifying this chapter was that Aya wrote but I seriously had to take a few breaks while reading it. Whew!

Go check out Aya Faulkner's page! Her _The Customer is Always Right_ and _Blood Countess: Vein Deep_ ….I know I keep talking about these, guys. But seriously, they are sooo good!

Next week, we'll be back to our regular scheduled chapters! We hope you enjoyed the Halloweenieness that was October!


	11. Park Bench (Mine)

**Park Bench (Mine)**

Tori-Lee Keene.

~*~v~*~

He really shouldn't be here, this was not his thing. A concert? But after "taking some space" from one Serena Tsukino, he felt he had to come. After all they went through at Halloween, the strange and maddening life altering mess had him questioning so many things in this world and in his life. Did he question the after life? The fleeting world that was human life? The frailty of his and others existence? No. He spent the entire time questioning the strange and overwhelming feeling he had for a certain blonde. A blonde that had him following her to stupid concerts in the middle of a work week just so he could catch a glimpse of her. It had been several weeks since he last saw her, after slipping into her window because he just HAD to make sure she was safe and okay. After a night full of unbridled passion, he had distanced himself...to think. Now as he stood a few feet from her, he found he was only driving himself mad.

The concert had gone far longer than he'd expected. His feet hurt from standing so long, his head rang from the screams of the crowd, and worse than everything, when he turned his head to check on the little blonde at the end of their group's line, she wasn't there. Ugh! Where had the damn girl gone? None of her friends had even noticed she was missing!

Serena Tsukino needed a keeper. And usually he was the only one who was willing to see it. The girl was a danger to herself. Accident prone, wild and untamable, and she didn't always think before she acted. He searched for several minutes as people began to disperse. More and more people exited the arena, and as the place emptied, his heart stuttered. Where was she? How hard was it to find one girl with buns that looked like dumplings and noodles with long blonde streamers falling to her knees? His Meatball Head.

When he finally saw Serena pressed right up against Amara's back, something in Darien snapped. He was angry. At her, at Amara, at the world in general. The girl was hiding her face. Why was she hiding? And why hadn't she come to him? She should have come to him. She knew he would protect her. He always had before, even in the middle of an argument! Had he not proved that when he protected her from raving psychopaths?

He walked right over to her, where she was hiding behind the much more masculine female with the short dirty-blonde hair. The other woman had often hit on Serena, though the girl was usually too clueless to see it. When she did notice, it only made her uncomfortable. Why hadn't she run to him? She knew he was there!

"Serena, what the hell is going on?"

Instead of speaking, his Meatballed blonde indicated behind him with her chin, and hid her face again. He turned to look. Crap. The creep who had been chasing her for months was looking around as if searching for her. She obviously did not want to be found. To be fair, Hokuto Mitchuru was a class 'A' sleaze. He could understand why Serena wanted to get away from him. ' _But she should have come to me, no one else_ ,' he thought.

He nodded to Amara. "I'm getting her out of here," he told the girl, then grabbed Serena's arm and began pulling her towards one of the exits. He moved her body so that she was in front of him and out of view of the searching college student. That imbecile needed to stay away from her, and if he had to, he'd take matters into his own hands. He had already crossed the line once before in the cemetery. He was well within reason of kicking his ass now.

They were stalled several times by the crowd swelling around the doorway, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head next to her ear. "You should have come to me." He whispered in her ear. She shivered. Her whole body shuddered against his, instantly making it more difficult to walk. Damn she was trouble. His trouble.

He didn't understand why he had become so possessive recently. When they'd first started, right after Andrew had given up and locked them in the closet, he hadn't felt like this. But the longer their secret tryst went on and the more they went through together, the more he wanted her to be his, and his alone. It was frustrating as hell and he found himself struggling to understand any of it!

They made it past the doors and Serena started to take off, beginning to run through the park at the edge of the concert hall. He took off after her, though her legs ate up the ground quickly. She had long been racing to school, late every morning, and could run faster than any other girl he knew. She started to outdistance him. But this was _their_ park. The one where they tended to always meet, whether they meant to or not, and he knew exactly where she was going.

He took a shortcut, running through a small clearing, and caught her near their favorite bench. "Oh no you don't, little bunny!" He growled in her ear, pulling her body back up against his. He kissed her neck and gently nipped at it. "I think we should talk."

He pulled her over to the bench and sat down, pulling her to straddle his lap before burying his face in her neck again. "Oh, _now_ you want to talk? After you ice me out for two weeks!"

"Sorry, I just needed….space."

"And now you expect me what? Run to you? The man who comes close only to push me as far away as possible again and again?!"

Her pout and reddened face were beautiful, reminding him how much he missed her, how he always missed her. Another maddening effect she had on him that he tried to avoid the last two weeks to no avail.

She still sat on his lap, not trying to get away, while her short skirt rode up, baring most of her thighs, and her privates pressed against his throbbing cock in the most alluring way. He was going to have her, and he would teach her a lesson too, right here in this park.

As soon as his kisses began, she went wild in his arms, her hands slipping under his jacket, running her fingers along his chest. "Darien," she murmured. Her mouth met his and their tongues danced in battle. The kisses were hard, fierce and passionate, with no gentleness in them. This was how they were. Two armies, crashing against each other in a battle. Both won in the end, but the fight to get there was the best part.

He lifted her a few inches and ripped the crotch of her panties. "Mine." he growled as he cupped the hot flesh. "You come to me!" he demanded. She only nodded, so he turned her and laid her down on the bench. He needed her to say it. Her blonde hair flew everywhere, her body writhed as he pressed two fingers into her already wet depths.

"Say it, Meatball!"

He needed her to say it. He didn't know why, but he needed it. Like air, he would die if she didn't tell him what he needed to hear. She panted and moaned, still unsure what he wanted. He was going to get her to admit it, or she was going to suffer. He teased and tormented while she moaned and bucked under him.

"Say it! Say you're mine!" He looked down at her as her cerulean eyes popped open, glittering in the darkness. "You're mine!" He growled again and put his mouth to her shoulder to bite and suck her. He wished he could leave marks where they would be visible, marking her to everyone. But had to content himself with this.

"Yours?" She asked. Her voice was hesitant and unsure, even in the throes of passion. He opened her blouse and leaned down to suckle her through her bra, pulling one nipple into his mouth and biting. He moved to the other and repeated the process, before pulling the cups down so he could have unfettered access to the beautiful globes.

"Mine. While were together, you belong to me. No one else. Say it." Darien unzipped himself, holding her hands up above her head with one of his own. Tonight, he was in control. "Tell me," he insisted as he pushed his pants and boxers down.

"Yours," she said tentatively.

Oh no. That wouldn't do. "Say it like you mean it," he insisted as he pressed his tip into her hot little channel. He could be patient. She wouldn't get what she needed until he had the words.

"Yours." She said it louder this time, but no less unsure.

He growled and pressed deeper. "You're getting there, Meatball Head. Now try again. Tell me!"

"I'm yours," she whispered, but this time he could tell she believed it. To reward her he drove deep inside her in one hard thrust. She moaned and bit his shoulder to silence herself.

"Say it again!" He pulled nearly out and thrust again, her tight little walls clinging to him, pulling at him, begging him to stay buried deep inside. He slammed home and ground his hips against her. "Say it, Serena!"

She gasped as his hips ground against her, pressing hard, making new sensations run through her clit. "Yours!" She moaned it, and he knew she was starting to believe.

"Serena," he moaned as he filled her again and again. He didn't understand why he had become so possessive, but it seemed to make everything sweeter, hotter, more intense. "My Serena." And he slammed home, hard, taking her more passionately than ever before. He could feel the first flutters around him as her orgasm built and he rode her through it, pressing his mouth to hers to hide the scream.

He wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot. She had gone limp under him, her eyes closed. He wanted her to watch as he emptied himself inside her. He was claiming her, whether either of them understood that or not. That's what this was. She already owned him, though she did not know. She had owned his thoughts and desires for months now, even when he tried to separate himself from her. There was no denying it, he was hers. He moved, sitting back up, and pulling her to straddle his hips again.

She was boneless in his arms, her head on his shoulder as he pressed deep inside her. This would never do. He grabbed her firm little bottom in both hands and pulled her up and down on his shaft. He could change the angle of penetration by shifting her slightly, and it was wonderful. He was not nearly finished with her. He wasn't sure he ever would be.

Each time he lifted her, her tight walls sucked at him, as if loathe to let him go, and when he pushed deep, she opened for him as he met the deepest parts of her. He felt the end of her, and his passion increased. He filled her completely, as though they were two puzzle pieces fitted together finally. She was his.

"You're mine, little bunny, and I'm yours." He groaned. "I don't know what this thing between us is, but until it ends, if it ends, there is no one else, Serena. Do you understand?"

With everything they had been through - the sex, the strange, the life altering - it was the one thing he was sure of in this world. What they were to one another or even how long all of this would last, he had no clue. But until he did, they would belong to one another.

"Yes," she whispered, her face still buried in his jacket. Not enough. Not nearly enough. He lifted her face and made her look in his eyes. He held completely still as she gazed at him. "I understand."

He kissed her, hard, taking her mouth like a treasure hoard and suckling hard on her tongue. His hips went wild beneath her as he took her hard, impatiently thrusting deep, with less skill than need. She was his. _His._

 _Mine_ , he thought fiercely, his hands going to her hips to press her harder over him. He thrust again and again, losing control of his own body in his need to claim her completely, possess her fully. He slammed home as his body began to shake, and he noticed her channel fluttering again as her own orgasm built. He had to hold out until she blew apart.

 _Mine. Mine. Mine._ She was moaning his name. It was so hot. "Mine." He growled it in her ear, and she exploded, her juices soaking him as he thrust one last time and emptied into her, possessing her fully.

The two stayed that way, breathing hard, and unable to move for a long time. Serena felt as though she might be falling asleep, so Darien shook her slightly and lifted her off him. He fixed her skirt and blouse and pulled his own clothing to rights before he stood and grabbed her hand to walk her home.

oOo

Man, I LOVE a possessive Darien! Don't you?! Whew *fans self*

Tori-Lee Keene wrote this one. It's steamy and possessive and fantastic!


	12. The Cinema

**Cinema Forte**

Revy679

~*~v~*~

The day was sweltering, as if the sun had been set to broil. It had been one of the hottest days Tokyo had seen in years. Overheated just like every other Tokyo resident, the dark-haired man was regretting not driving his car. He had foolishly believed he'd be okay to walk. How silly he felt now as the sheen of perspiration seem to cloak his body. Or perhaps it wasn't just the heat? His mind was running wild, robbing him of his logic with x-rated images...of her. He was physically hot in every sense of the word...being completely honest...he was horny. With every step, the anticipation of yet another secret meeting with his gorgeous blond temptress was making it both hard to walk and yet made him walk faster. Just another anomaly he often found himself in because of his seductress.

He was a block away now, he could already taste the relief of reaching the cool and dark air-conditioned venue. Although, having her on his already aching cock...that was the real prize. No one could ride him like her, no one felt so good pulsating around him as he filled her thrust after thrust. Just as his mind was playing that naughty scene, the star of his mental porno came into view.

Her iconic hair style being the first sight that caught his field of vision, her short flowy skirt was next as it moved with the sway of her hips, hips that led to her long sexy legs. Oh, the thought of those hips working their magic as her legs locked around his waist...he shook his head. He needed to get inside...of both the building and her.

"Hey there, meatball head."

He smiled his sexy, yet cocky, smirk that seemed to shoot straight through her body and directly to her heat. She knew he had noticed the nearly imperceptible and involuntary shudder her body exhibited.

How infuriating this man was...and yet he was completely irresistible. Her body seemed to cry out for him even without her consent, it was as delicious as it was exasperating. But oh Kami how she craved him, how she yearned for his massive cock to invade her like a Prince conquering a new land.

She raised up onto her tiptoes and he could feel her hot breath on his neck. He noticed a tiny bead of sweat roll down her chest and disappear between her breasts. He had to fight the urge to follow it with his tongue.

"Hello, jerk face," she smirked. Her sultry tone had him reminding himself that they were out on the street.

They stood there entranced in each other's eyes, the river of desire flowing as steamy scenes played out in their minds.

So caught in their lustful reverie, they didn't realize when the wind shifted and the heavens opened up upon them.

The rain brought them out of their trance as he swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist and ushered her inside. So fast and heavy was the rain, though that her flimsy white tank top provided little to no protection against the moisture from the sky.

He was surprised to see nothing beneath her top. He was even more surprised that she didn't seem to care that her braless breasts could be seen through the now soaked material.

She saw the way his hungry cobalt eyes practically burned her with need. A shiver, that had nothing to do with her rain-soaked form, surged through her. She should have been cold, but she swore if she didn't know any better she would have thought she saw steam emitting from her body.

He turned her into his chest to ensure that no one else could see what her top was no longer concealing. He bought two tickets and walked briskly as she remained tucked into his side.

Being so close to him, his scent surrounding her like a blanket, feeling his muscles move as he walked, watching as his damp clothes clung to his chiseled physique...her body wasn't the only thing that was wet.

Much to their relief, the movie had started, and the theater was dark and almost empty...almost.

They chose seats in the empty row in the back all the way at the top. They walked with urgency as visions of pleasure and release occupied their thoughts.

He had barely sat down when she grabbed the obvious bulge in his pants. She stood there in front of him with nothing but the light from the screen behind her outlining her body. Bending down she bit his ear as she spoke. "I want that,"...she squeezed his cock..."inside of me now." At the same time grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her core to emphasize her point.

He didn't have to be asked twice. He was so hard, if he didn't fuck her soon he was going lose what little control he had left.

Lacking rational thought, his hands found their way to her ass under her skirt. He ripped her panties off as he brought her body towards him. She was automatically straddling him while working him free from his cloth confines.

He practically leaped out toward her and she could feel herself gush. She was in a frenzy to feel him inside of her again.

Lost in appreciation of his manhood, she was pleasantly surprised when she noticed him already slipping on the condom. She lifted up just enough to position herself. She had to remember she was in public, the thought turning her on even more.

She bit her lip to keep an audible reaction from escaping. She slowly slid onto him, keeping her moans trapped within. _Kami, how the hell did he feel this fucking good?_ she screamed in her head.

He watched her sink down onto his cock. The look on her face as she took all of him, biting her lip and trying to keep quiet. It was too much.

He grabbed the back of her neck crushing his lips to hers as he started to pump along with her frantic movements.

Between thrusts, he whispered..."do you like me fucking you? Remember, be quiet." He nipped her ear and gave a particularly hard thrust to drive his point home.

She bit her lip so hard she drew blood in an attempt to keep the scream inside. He was playing with her, they both knew it.

He saw the gleam in her eyes. "Oh, yes...I love your cock." She whispered huskily while rolling her hips and squeezing him so deliberately at their connection.

She laughed as he made a noise she had never heard before. He was trying not to scream or moan.

She giggled at her victory, but it was short lived. He had pulled her top down enough to expose her breasts and attack them, one with his mouth and the other with his free hand that wasn't holding her hip. She gasped and quickly snapped her mouth shut upon remembering her surroundings.

He was thrusting with such precision he was breaking her world apart only to piece it back together again.

She met his thrusts, riding him like a bronco as they met each other thrust for thrust.

He was close, she was so tight and hot. She always was his perfect cock sleeve, he thought as he watched her ride him.

Consumed with need, she was starting to feel that familiar feeling building. Her fast pants were signaling her imminent end.

Crushing his lips to hers, he brought his hands down to where they were joined and expertly manipulated her nerve bundle.

She ceased her movements, the euphoria crashing into her like a wave as she screamed into his mouth. And as she clamped down around, him he froze, his essence meeting her nectar in a rush of ecstasy.

As they came down from their high, they were now covered in sweat for an entirely different reason than the heat outside.

She slowly lifted off him, both enjoying the sensually tortuous departure as well as the look of longing on his face. At least, that was what she perceived the look to be. The look had left just as quickly as it had appeared.

Her panties were destroyed, so now she would be without a bra or panties.

She plopped down in the seat next to him and it appeared as if the movie's audio had drowned out their activities. He turned to gaze at her. She couldn't make out the expression, but she made a point to let him know he should buy her some new underwear since he had ripped yet another pair.

He smirked in his adorable way that drove her crazy. Then his hand had come between her legs. "Oh, but this is so much better...easy access." He claimed her lips as she squeaked, and he played with her like his favorite toy.

oOo

This chapter was written by the amazing Revy679. She is an incredible writer and you MUST check out her fics! Look her up! Right now! She's really wonderful and fantastic and you will love her! And for those wonderous Sailor Moon readers who are also Gundam Wing readers, go check out her fics Peace Achieved and A Soldier and His Princess. They've both got all kinds of glorious feels!


	13. Labor Thanksgiving

**Labor Thanksgiving Day**

Revy679

~*~v~*~

I own nothing except for the dirty thoughts in my head. Haha! This is another dirty romp. You have been warned. Hehe!

 **Dinner with Serena's Parents (Labor Thanksgiving Day)**

 **By Revy679**

Never did she think this would be happening. How exactly did this happen? The answer is so simple, such a simple event that led to this completely crazy evening…with her parents…and Darien. Her brother was missing all the "fun". Not only was he away at college, but he was spending this Labor Thanksgiving Day with his girlfriend. Serena was kind of relieved that he wasn't present tonight, though. It was stressful enough with her dad in the house.

Darien was never considered terribly social. Although, he wasn't considered terribly rude either. However, she was convinced that his charms and resemblance to an Adonis didn't hurt in aiding people to forget about his rather stoic attitude. Also, it didn't hurt that when he noticed a person in need, he would come to their rescue, even before he became a doctor. He was just always that way; like a modern day superhero. Or maybe she just saw him as a hero. After-all, he always seemed to be saving her, usually from meeting the concrete.

Concrete. That was actually part of the equation in the event that led to her current situation. Serena had promised to assist her mother in the preparation of the holiday feast this year. Her mother was determined to teach her something in the ways of cooking. She was convinced that was one of the best ways to keep a man happy. Serena always had to roll her eyes at that old world way of thinking. She did wish to not be such a complete disaster in the kitchen, though. So she had agreed.

Her and her mother were walking home from the grocery store when a piece of loose concrete found its way beneath her mother's foot…causing her to completely lose her balance, along with all of the contents of the bag she had been holding. Boxes of different shape and size, a bag of rice, a loaf of bread and fruit scattered all over the sidewalk. Initially, Serena felt like she had an out of body experience. Seeing someone else trip was weird to say the least, considering she was usually the one falling to the ground. Snapping out of her déjà vu-like state, she ran to her mother's aid. Her mother claimed she was fine and insisted that Serena hurry to collect the items that now littered the sidewalk. As she attempted to stand, Darien had appeared out of thin air, like a knight in shining armor helping her mother onto her feet. When he was satisfied that she was okay, he immediately started helping Serena gather the dispersed groceries.

Seeing him there was surreal. She didn't know how to act. She didn't dare trust herself to speak! She just watched, oddly fascinated by how deftly he retrieved the items, as if it were an everyday occurrence to clean up sidewalks with strewn items all over the place. Placing all the groceries back in the bag, he then all but demanded to carry the bag and escort them to their house, like he was some gentleman caller in a Jane Austen novel.

Her mother was absolutely taken by the handsome, polite and helpful doctor. Her mother knew that Darien and Serena knew each other, but didn't know of their arrangement…no one did. That lack of knowledge, coupled with the fact that Darien had mentioned he would be alone on the holiday, prompted her mother to insist on inviting him to their holiday dinner. She felt it was a perfect way to thank him for his kindness.

Serena, however, didn't miss the looks her mother threw at her during their walk home. The dinner was obviously a way to get her daughter and the handsome doctor together. To Ikuko, he was a gorgeous doctor who had just 'saved' her and also could aid her daughter in giving her beautiful grandbabies. Her mother was always trying to play matchmaker. The whole walk back to their house, her mother fawned over Darien as if he were already her son-in-law. Serena could certainly understand her mother's feelings, but it was all too weird. They were supposed to be a secret. Having dinner with her parents wasn't part of the deal. She just knew Darien wouldn't accept.

To her shock, not only did Darien accept the invite, but he appeared to be enjoying the motherly admiration that was showered upon him.

So here she was, helping her mother cook, while she nervously awaited the man, who she had secretly been fucking, to show up at her house to spend the holiday together. There was a small part of her that revelled in the fantasy that they were actually together; a couple just spending it with her family. It was the part of her brain that took off on tangents without her consent. She quickly pulled herself back to reality. She had to pull it together. That wasn't how their arrangement worked.

She had called him to ask him why in the world he had accepted? Of course he laughed and said it was the polite thing to do, and then proceeded to tell her that it would be fun. Fun…the way he had said "fun" had unnerved her. She knew that tone…but she didn't know exactly what he was up too. Surely he wasn't going to do anything in her house, with her parents in such close proximity…right? She had to pull back on those thoughts as well…those thoughts unnerved her just as much as they aroused her.

The doorbell brought her out of her little trip down insanity lane. That doorbell might as well have been a starter pistol…alerting her to the beginning of the game. Now she had to be on her best behavior. Between her dad being suspicious of any and all boys, her mom trying to push them together and her acting like they are just friends…it would prove to be a stressful night. She had already taken a tequila shot from her brother's secret stash in the back of his closet. Normally she wouldn't dare, but she needed something to steady her nerves.

She was planning to open the door to possibly have a moment with Darien on the porch to make a game plan. But she should have known - her dad beat her to the door. She cringed when she heard Kenji greet Darien in a gruff voice, painfully illustrating the fact that he is the alpha male in this arena. Darien's voice was pleasant and smooth as he greeted her father in the most respectful voice she thought she had ever heard from him. She honestly couldn't tell if he was acting or being sincere?

She watched from the kitchen doorway as her father was playing the part of protective father quite convincingly. Darien, however, seemed unaffected. Her mother joined them and was once again gushing over Darien. She was reliving his chivalry and profusely thanking him again for "saving" her the other day. Serena watched as he was laughing and conversing with her mother so naturally and calmly. Serena wished she had that ability. It was one of the traits she truly admired about Darien.

It was in that moment that his eyes caught hers over her mother's head. She had no idea what the look in his eyes could be described as, but it didn't escape her attention that it sent a shiver up her spine. She had to turn away, ducking back into the safety of the kitchen as she felt the blush creep onto her cheeks.

The trio made their way from the front door, Serena's mother hooking her arm through Darien's as she led him into the living room. The action was not lost on Serena's father. He was looking at Darien like he was a fungus. Ikuko was far too smitten with the tall, dark haired doctor.

When Serena had finally calmed herself enough to emerge from the kitchen, Darien's eyes immediately locked onto her. She could feel his gaze undressing her and even such a subtle action made her tremble. It suddenly hit her. She now realized what he meant by "fun." Of course, how silly of her to entertain the idea that this was about anything other than sex. This was a new place to have one of their "meetings". This really was a game to him. She felt annoyed, yet aroused. It never ceased to amaze her how she become so turned on even when he was pissing her off. Although, their relationship had started on animosity, so, it did make sense.

She took a seat in the chair across from the couch where Darien and her mother were sitting. Kenji was sitting in the matching chair next to her. Suddenly her mother hopped up in panic, running to check her main course in the oven. The silence was deafening between the three. Her father was a man of few words to begin with and as for her words…they were lost to the fear of saying the wrong thing. Naturally, Darien appeared as if nothing was amiss; another quality she admired in him. He always looked so collected, no matter the situation.

Even sitting with her father next to her, just seeing Darien sitting on her couch, in her house...looking so good that it should be illegal! Well, it should be illegal when your parents are present anyway. She quickly crossed her legs in an attempt to get control of the rising hormones that were threatening to take her over. She was fighting off a mental image of straddling his lap when the doorbell rang. As if the spell had been broken, she jumped from her chair and all but ran to the sanctuary of the front door. She didn't even care that she was leaving Darien alone with her father…she knew Darien could handle it…he could handle anything.

Upon opening the front door, she was greeted by the sight of her kind, elderly next door neighbor Gladys. She was a woman barely reaching five feet in height, with a small frame, short, curly silver hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Oh hello, Gladys!" Serena's mother had walked up behind her to greet their other guest for the holiday.

Serena's mother (being the consummate host) had already ushered Gladys inside and was bringing her into the living room. Serena was still standing there at the open door, attempting to get her mind back online. Now, in addition to her parents, there is the lovely Gladys in attendance. Serena knew this just presented another obstacle, or challenge, to her lover.

She put it out of her mind and decided to go back to the kitchen. If she sat there looking at Darien any longer, she would be too tempted to take action. Her hormones were running wild today and she really was afraid that she might lose control. How Darien could do this to her was as frustrating as it was exciting.

She found that mashing the potatoes not only helped take her mind off of things for a moment, but also aided in expending some frustration as well. The dinner was finally ready and she was ready to get this evening over with before she tackled Darien in front of her parents and now Gladys.

Serena helped her mother put the rice, steamed buns, mashed potatoes and all of the delights of the holiday onto the table. Serena had been smelling these foods all day and now, she was overtaken with a different hunger. She almost forgotten about the handsome man sitting next to her…almost.

Her mother had outdone herself, as usual. She had helped, mainly peeling potatoes, filling pots with water and doing the tasks that really didn't take too much cooking knowledge. Her mother had tried, once again, to teach her daughter the ways of cooking, but Ikuko decided to let her help with the easier items on the to-do list. Her mother had said she was actually getting better at peeling and even chopping. Ikuko said this was a work in progress…a very slow work, but progress was progress. Serena was just grateful that this year didn't end up with bandages on her hands or a screaming match between her and her mother. So, between that and the wonderful food, the blond was happy.

Serena was lost in her ginger lemon mousse when she felt Darien's hand on her thigh. Her eyes grew large as she seemed to halt in mid swallow and nearly choked as she felt the trajectory of his hand. It slowly, but surely, moved toward her center. _What the hell was he doing?_ Ok, so she knew exactly what the hell he was doing, she just couldn't believe he was doing it here and now with her parents and Gladys across the table.

She swallowed and cleared her throat as she shot him a glare that said 'stop this now!' The look he gave her in return told her that he had no intention of stopping. The intensity of his stare made her wet, a fact he quickly discovered as his fingers found their way under her skirt and brushed the damp cloth of her panties. When he had made contact, she allowed a moan to escape her throat that she hastily turned into a fake cough.

Thank Kami her father was too engrossed in conversation with Gladys to notice. Her mother, however, was concerned. "Serena, are you alright?"

Finding a tone and level of voice that was acceptable to respond took longer than she thought possible. Darien's fingers were now vigorously rubbing her jewel, the friction of her underwear creating a heavenly feeling, despite the fact that she was in hell. She lowered her head and cleared her throat as she croaked out…"yes, momma…I'm o…kay." She cleared her throat again as his questing fingers found their way under the fabric of her panties…now rubbing her clit skin to skin. Thankfully her mother had started to clear plates. She clutched the edge of the table and she had to halt a scream.

She saw Darien, looking as if everything was normal. She hated that he could do that! She had to stop this and stop it now! She found her strength and grabbed his hand under the table while giving him a stern look. He smirked as he pulled his hand away. He then pulled the fingers to his mouth and licked them like he had just spilled gravy on his fingers. The erotic gesture combined with the wicked smirk only served to make her even hotter. The look on his face only told her that was round one.

She released a sigh of relief that at least she could focus now. She straightened her posture and fixed her skirt as she rose from her chair to help her mother clear the plates. She had never been so happy to clear plates in her life. She needed to get her hormones in check.

Everyone had moved back into the living room with their coffee and tea. Her time in the kitchen was too short-lived. She needed to take a bit of a longer break. She excused herself to the restroom. She knew that was the only excuse her mother would accept. She could feel his eyes following her as she retreated to the cool, dark comfort of the upstairs hallway. Instead of walking to the bathroom, she detoured to her bedroom.

She just needed a minute to cool down and collect her sane thoughts.

She was finally calming down when she felt two strong hands encircle her hips and warm lips find her neck.

"You are driving me crazy, Serena," Darien almost growled.

She could hear the raw hunger in his voice and it made her shiver. She could feel his need poking her rear and it made her forget the fact that they were in her childhood bedroom with her parents and elderly neighbor downstairs.

She had wanted to ask him how he could be so reckless with his little stunt downstairs? But his fingers were once again finding their way back to her heat. Besides, her tongue was currently occupied with his tongue at the moment.

She wanted to get revenge but the ministrations he was performing on her lower lips with just his fingers made her forget all about revenge.

"Serena…Kami I need you. I miss your smell…I miss your taste…I don't care where we are…I have to taste you now."

His words broke her. She was shaking, her body visibly pining for him. His fingers were driving her mad. Her body was like jelly, completely malleable to his will. He led her to her bed and she fell onto it as his head came between her legs. He was sliding her underwear over her hips and down her legs, spreading her wide. She knew she was glistening with desire. He touched her with one finger as he moaned at how wet she was for him. Just as soon as his finger left her, his tongue was licking, biting, sucking and eating her with such gusto she thought she would pass out from his attentions.

Her mind was briefly able to register that she was on her childhood bed with Darien eating her out. It was taboo and so erotic. He was lightly moaning like he was eating his favorite treat. The fact that he loved her flavor just made her hotter. He was so good at this. How the _hell_ was he so good at this? She was close and she felt like she was about to scream her head off. Then, just as quickly, he ceased movement. Now she really thought she was about to die.

She felt her hands being grasped in his and her body being raised.

"I need you. Do you want me, Serena?"

She couldn't speak, she could only nod her head haphazardly.

He placed her against the wall and grabbed her hips to present her gorgeous ass.

She knew what he was doing and she knew what they both wanted…needed.

Hearing him undo his belt and pants had her biting her lip. She wanted to yell at him to hurry up. She needed release; needed to feel him inside her.

Finally, she could feel the hot, stiff, round head sliding along her ass.

"Dammit, Darien! Fuck me, you Jerk!" She yell-whispered.

She had barely finished her demand when her breath was stolen as he slammed into her hard and fast. He set a breakneck pace and she was loving every second of it.

His rough movements and grunts were just taking her closer to the edge.

They had to hurry or one of her parents would come looking for them. The thought just seemed to make this naughty tryst even hotter. They could be caught at any moment.

She was about to fall over the edge. Darien was so close as well. Then they heard it… her dad calling her name. She was surprised that it didn't make her stop cold. Instead she decided she wasn't going to walk away from this encounter without getting hers.

As if reading her mind, Darien doubled his efforts and reached for her nerve bundle while still slamming into her.

"Darien…" She said louder than she meant to.

With his other hand, he placed it over her mouth.

"Shhh! As much as I want to hear you scream my name, I don't need your dad murdering me."

She bit his finger, but he didn't remove his hand. His only answer was a wicked chuckle and an extra hard thrust. A yell was caught in her throat as the whole situation finally pushed her over the edge. Her walls caving around him pushed him off that cliff as well.

He smacked her ass, turning her head to kiss her deep and passionately while removing himself from her. He laughed as she pouted at the loss of his warmth.

He dropped her skirt and adjusted his pants just as her bedroom door opened to reveal her father. Fortunately, they were no longer in a compromising position…outside of the fact that they were in her bedroom.

"What is going on here?" Her father voiced almost angrily. Now that her dad was in her room, it was like having a bucket of ice water thrown onto her. She hastily came out of her former haze.

"Daddy, Darien just wanted to see my bedroom. He didn't believe me when I said I had so much pink in here," she laughed and hoped it didn't sound too forced.

The look on her father's face was skeptical, but he seemed to accept the answer. She was internally thanking Kami that this day wasn't going to end in bloodshed.

"Well come downstairs. Your mother is asking for both of you," he said as he walked back out of her bedroom door, leaving the door wide open.

Serena let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She turned to Darien and slapped his shoulder.

"Darien, what the hell?" She whispered.

He just smirked that infuriating and sexy smile that both drove her crazy and gave her sweet dreams. "Oh, bunny, you know you loved it."

She wanted to refute it, but she knew she had in fact loved it. It was certainly a new degree to 'getting caught'…it took the intensity to a whole other level.

Her silence was acceptance of his statement, so she decided to change the subject.

"Give me back my panties," she voiced in hushed tones.

He just smiled as he leaned over and bit her ear. "You have plenty of panties. We are at your house, after-all. Besides, this is my souvenir from the best Labor Thanksgiving Day!"

oOo

Revy679 wrote this fantastic Thanksgiving piece!

What does your family do for Thanksgiving?

HAPPY TURKEY DAY, EVERYONE! BOCK BOCK!


	14. Darien's Floor

Darien's Floor

Tori-Lee Keene

~*~v~*~

Serena walked slowly. She wasn't sure what she should do. Her feelings had been changing rapidly and she wasn't sure what they meant. More and more she missed Darien when he was away, and she didn't like it. She wanted things to go back to the way they had been before. Just wild, passionate sex. No feelings involved. She walked into the park, meandering through, passing trees and flowers and butterflies without noticing them.

Her mind was spinning through memories. Moments of intense heat and passion. She had to hide her new feelings. She couldn't let him know or he might turn away from her. And that would break her. She wouldn't say the words, even in her own mind. If she didn't admit it, then perhaps the feelings would go away. Right?

The path led her to the bench where several of their trysts had occurred. She could remember one night in particular, when he'd started to grow extremely possessive. Maybe he was feeling more than he let on too. She sighed and looked out over the water. She missed him.

oOo

Darien could see Serena, but he hid himself behind a tree as she passed. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it was more than just a need to bury himself inside her. He wanted her more than he thought was healthy for them. She went to their bench. Her hair reflected the sunlight, making it seem as though a halo was hovering over her golden locks. Her Odango style was so cute that he often thought of her as young and innocent, even after all they had done together.

He watched her, saw her shoulders heave in a sigh. Maybe she was sad. Should he go to her? What would he say? What would he do? He shook his head in frustration and turned to walk away. That's when he saw that... asshole. Hokuto. He wouldn't let that jerk anywhere near his woman. He moved out from behind the tree and strode to Serena, putting a hand on her shoulder to turn her to him.

She looked like she might throw herself at him, but he quickly jerked his head to the side so she could see the approach of the asshole. She nodded as soon as she saw him and the two of them began one of the fakest arguments in history as they moved quickly away.

"Meatball Head!"

"Baka!"

"Klutz!"

"Jerk!"

None of their words had any heat behind them, which Darien actually found rather disappointing. He searched his mind as he continued arguing by rote. He needed a new insult. Something that would stir her up and get her wild. Maybe he could take her back to his place and they could fuck on every surface he had. It was definitely a thought. He turned his head. Hokuto was looking at them but he didn't follow. They kept walking until he was hidden from sight.

"Serena, you are an unconscionably foolish dunce and a vapid simple-minded weakling!" He hid his smile as his insults got a bit more real.

"Darien, you are an outrageously repugnant vermin and a deplorable disease-ridden chromosome-deficient test tube experiment." Serena grinned in triumph.

Suddenly he was pressing her up against the bark of a tree, and their hands were tearing through clothing to reach skin as their mouths met in a heated dance. This. This was what he had missed. Her humor, her irrepressible joy, her hot, delightful little body.

"My place. Now!" They ran for it, though separately. He watched her ass as she ran ahead of him. As much as they shouldn't be seen together, he couldn't help keeping her in sight. She ran into the parking garage of his building and he followed her inside and to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened he pushed her inside and up against the wall, her back to his chest as he bit her earlobe.

"I need you," she moaned. He ran his hands up her sides and over her breasts. They couldn't do anything here, but as soon as he had her in private he was going to take her over and over again. All day, all night. He wasn't going to stop until she begged him to. His cock throbbed at the thought of being complete with her.

The moment they crossed the threshold of his apartment and closed the door, he dragged her down to the floor and lay over her, covering her face and neck in kisses. He needed her. Needed to be inside her. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, pulling and tugging at her clothing until she was fully exposed to him. He was still fully dressed, though she was trying to tear his clothing off, but he held her hands up over her head so he could feast on her.

Her glorious, soft full breasts peaked as he ran his tongue roughly over one nipple, then the other. He wanted to taste, to touch every inch of her. He needed her more than he needed his next breath.

He trailed kisses down over her belly and forced her legs apart so he could claim her with his mouth. His fingers dug into the soft, smooth skin of her thighs, possibly bruising her, but he needed to taste, to touch, to take.

He spread her open and slid his tongue through her folds, tasting her sweet flavor. He could sup on her forever. He pressed his tongue into her and she cried out, her hands sliding into his hair, holding him to her. He smiled. She hadn't seen anything yet. He moved his tongue rapidly in and out for a minute, before moving higher and sucking her turgid clit into his mouth.

This was something new he had discovered, and with a hint of glee, he sucked harder until it raised a bit higher, then captured the tip between his teeth before torturing the imprisoned tip with his tongue. She screamed his name, and he licked again, sucking harder still. She thrashed under him. He wasn't done. He pressed two fingers into her, turning them so they hit the spongy spot that drove her wild. She convulsed around him, her walls tightening until he could barely move his fingers within her.

He lifted up and quickly turned her so she was on her hands and knees. He lowered his pants, not bothering to remove anything before he speared her, groaning as he hit deep. She thrust back against him as he took her hard. She screamed his name again, as he reached around and pinched her clit.

oOo

Serena whined as Darien entered her again and again. As he pushed deeper in he reached around and felt for her nipples. The touch of his fingers was enough to make her moan and lean back, pushing him further into her depths. When he was completely enclosed, he let go of her nipples and grabbed her hips. It was a primitive and brutal mating, the two of them thrusting their bodies together until he was slamming into her cervix.

"Harder, harder," she chanted, wanting him to crawl inside of her forever. Their bodied smacked together with resounding claps as he forced himself in and out in a rhythm that was almost too much for him. He pounded into her, and when she screamed her orgasm he kept going, unwilling to stop. He held back his own orgasm, determined to hear her scream his name again before he stopped.

Serena couldn't believe it when a second orgasm ripped through her and she screamed again. "Oh god, oh god," she panted. She was sore and the pounding hurt, but she liked it. She wanted him to keep going, wanted him inside her forever. The aftershocks from her orgasm began to get stronger as a third wave hit her. She screamed his name again and again as his rhythm became erratic and he poured his seed into her.

He pulled out and laid on the floor beside her. She turned her head and grinned at him as she collapsed onto the rug on her belly. "Perfect," she whispered.

"We're not done yet," he promised.

Whew! Man, I love a good, rough fuck scene. Don't you? Tori-Lee Keene wrote this gem.

Christmas is coming! You know what that means?! Some of my glorious writers wanted to write some Christmassy lemonaids for you. So next week, I start posting some holiday sexiness! Excited? You should be…they are fabulous!


	15. Under the Christmas Tree

Under the Christmas Tree

Aya Faulkner

~*~v~*~

She sat on top of him, his legs crossed under her like a makeshift seat, her ass fitting perfectly in it. He kept his hands pressed to the small of her back, holding her in place and keeping her on target as she bounced and swayed on top of him. Her legs wrapped around him, hooking and locking at his back as she used her thighs to hop up and down on him. Her breast in his face, he dove in, biting and sucking at the bouncing meat. She cried out, tightening around him as her fluids washed over him, a hot fire that scorched down his cock and surely to his sheets, knowing her. He grabbed her ass and pushed her harder onto him, going deeper while she came, causing her head to fly back and up to the ceiling and her screams to get louder.

She tried to slow, her orgasm ending, but he refused to let her stop. Squeezing her cheeks hard, he moved her up and down his length, finding his ending soon after her. Now she laid her head on his shoulder, her arms now limp around his neck, her hot puffs of breath going down his spine.

It was pitch black in his room, the two of them stumbling in while it was still light out. Now they sat in the dark, their arms and legs lingering around one another. He was still inside, slowly getting soft. Until she wiggled in his embrace. A soft moan came from her, still sensitive from her orgasm and it had him going the other way, hardening again.

Without lifting her head or moving in the slightest, she spoke and he could feel her lips move on his skin. "What time is it?"

His alarm clock that sat on his nightstand had long ago been knocked to the floor, but he wouldn't have looked anyway. "Early. Let's go again."

Pulling her into him, him getting even harder as she slicked up at his words, he caressed her shoulder and neck with his mouth. Using his hands, he rubbed her spine in long careful strokes.

Before he could really get them going again, her head popped up from his shoulder, her eyes finding his in the dark. "I can't. I have to go."

He was hard and inside her and she was talking about leaving? "What? Why?"

She smiled, shaking her head at him. "I told you already, I have plans. Remember?"

It was a vague recollection. Her saying something about not having a whole lot of time tonight. "Maybe…"

She giggled, trying to get off him, but he held her still. "Darien, I told you. I have plans with the girls tonight."

He pulled her back, getting a lovely moan in response as he dug back into her deep. "Blow them off."

She arched back, trying to get away from him, but he just nipped at her exposed neck and chest. "I can't. It's tradition."

"What's a tradition?" He let his words travel across her breast, fully planning on taking one into his mouth.

But she pulled away, sitting back up straight and looking him in the eyes again. "The tree lighting. God, do you listen to anything I tell you?"

He chuckled, bouncing them both slightly and gaining them both a rather pleasant response. "I do...most of the time." She huffed, trying to leave his lap again but he held her tight. "How do you expect me to listen when you tell me these things WHILE you strip?!"

She glared back at him. "Excuse me for trying to make the most of our time together."

Grabbing her ass and squeezing it tight, he pulled her onto him again, a groan emanating from both of them. "Then let's make the most of this time?" He leaned in, finding her ear easily and lowering his voice, knowing it would drive her crazy. "Stay. Let me fuck you again."

He had her, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling them fully back together. The bouncing started again and he was quickly going back into bliss. She was so wet, he knew he was going to have to wash his sheets after this, but he was unable to find any care about it.

Contemplating flipping them over, wanting to put her legs in the air, his thoughts and hers were interrupted by the sound of her cell ringing just in the other room. He ignored it, but she slowed. He growled in agitation.

"That's them; the girls. They're looking for me. I have to go."

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

She giggled, pulling away from him yet again. "You were the one who started this knowing full well I may not stay to finish it."

"God damnit, Serena. You are killing me!"

She let out a loud sigh but didn't start her movements up again to his displeasure. "Just come with me."

He was confused. "I always do...eventually."

"No, dumbass. I mean come with me. To the tree lighting!"

He shook his head, the blonde on his lap eyeing him carefully. "I don't do Christmas, Meatball. Sorry."

Her mouth popped open in shock. It was really not helping him at the moment. Not at all. "What do you mean, you don't do Christmas?"

Releasing all the pent up air in his lungs, he dropped his head to her chest. He'd hoped to never have this conversation with her, even though he knew that was a pointless hope. She would have asked eventually, in some shape or form. The girl was all heart. How could she not ask? He had been waiting for it ever since she saw his parents' graves.

"How long…how old were you...when your parents died?"

Her hands moved from his shoulders, her palms pressing down as they slid as far as they could reach, pulling him into some semblance over a hug. He tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her in impossibly close and damn near smothering himself on her skin. This was the last conversation he ever wanted to have, with anyone, and here he was having it with her while she sat naked on his lap with them connected. How appropriate. Both of them naked as he stripped off another layer for her to see.

"I was six." Her hold on him tightened and his mouth pressed against her flesh as he spoke. "And I have no memories of them either; my wound from the crash and my prize for surviving while they didn't. I don't remember them or who I was before I woke up, six years old, in a hospital ward."

Still holding him tight, her hands moved up and down his spine. "And after that? After you woke up…alone?"

He let out another heavy breath. Not having had this part of the conversation with anyone before, he was unsure just how to start it. "I stayed alone. No family. Just...life in an orphanage. That's all I have ever known." He finally pulled away, his story finished, and she released him only, so they could look one another in the eyes. "So you see, Meatball Head, I don't do Christmas. Not now, not ever."

A half smile formed on her lips and he watched it shape on her face in the moonlight. "How do you know then?"

"Excuse me?"

"How do you know you don't do Christmas if you have never tried?"

Her eyebrows furrowed at him, truly challenging him to answer her. "...I don't know."

She perked up, her half smile turning to a full one. "Then I know what I want you to give me for Christmas!"

She was bouncing on him slightly, and as much as he enjoyed it, he was about to break her spirit. "Serena, I just told I don't do Christmas. That means presents, too."

But she didn't stop or falter, ignoring him now. "I want you to try Christmas. I want you to give it an honest try and you can start by going to the tree lighting with me."

"Meatball Brain…"

Her phone went off again and this time she jumped off him. This time, he was too distracted to stop her. "Come on, the girls are waiting. Get dressed!"

She left him, going to the living room to grab and pull on her clothes again. He sat, in the same spot she left him in, stunned.

oOo

She wasn't sure if it was really such a good idea, bringing Darien with her. This was something she and the girls did every year and they did it just the five of them. There was no telling how they would react to her changing it up on them like this.

But she really didn't want to leave him like that. Especially after he told her about his family. Another little peek into the enigma that now stood silent next to her in his complex's elevator. She was actually a bit surprised he was coming with her. Then again, she didn't really give him a choice.

Still, he pulled on a pair of -very nice fitting- jeans and a black sweater. Not exactly 'happy holidays', but it was better than nothing. And the coat he held in the crook of his arm would cover it up anyways. Currently, he clashed greatly with her bright red sweater dress and thigh high red striped socks. But her coat would cover her up as well…mostly.

She caught his reflection in the elevator door, leaning up against the back wall of the small compartment, looking annoyed. This would not do.

Turning, she flung herself into his arms before he could do anything more than catch her. His arms wrapped around to the small of her back while his face changed from annoyed to surprise and back to annoyed within seconds. She pressed her elbows under her chest, laying her hands on his while craning her neck to pout up at him.

"Come on, Darien. Don't be a Grinch about it." He looked away, trying to hide his amusement with an irritated sigh. "Listen, you do this for me and I will give you whatever you want for Christmas in return, okay? But remember! I am not made of money!"

He looked back at her, a grin spreading across his gorgeous face. "Anything I want?"

She nodded, a serious look on her face. "Yes, within reason. But you have to promise to honestly try! You can't just show up to this **one** event, make fun the whole time, and then expect me to reciprocate. Understand?"

"Got it. Show up, make fun, and then leave."

"Darien!"

"Kidding. I promise."

Leaning up on her tiptoes she kissed him quick, a peck that shared the smallest hints of saliva, before the doors opened and she pulled herself from his hold.

oOo

The place was packed, the middle of a small strip mall in the center of Juban shopping district. He had been there plenty of time before, but he avoided it this time of year for a reason.

The largest tree he had ever seen stood in the middle of the courtyard, what usually held well over a thousand chairs and tables for people to sit and enjoy the sun and rest from their shopping workout. Over half of the furniture had been cleared away to make room as the tree spanned out, filling a fourth of the space. Another large portion of the space was occupied by fluffy white downy that covered the ground around the tree, meant to be 'snow'. The rest of the courtyard was filled with bodies; thousands of people standing around in the dark, cold night just to watch a monkey flip a switch.

There was a stage in front of the tree where most people had gathered. He managed to keep track of his blonde as she made her way through, politely asking people to move and excusing the both of them as she did. Each person smiled brightly at her and then turned to look back at him with a nod. They probably all thought she was his little sister, the way she was bouncing around.

Finally, she slowed, her friends coming into sight. They all brightened at the sight of her, just as the strangers they passed did, and ran to pull her into a group hug. It was not lost on him, the effect Serena had on people. Hell, he wasn't immune to it himself either. Clearly, as he was at this horse and pony show when he would rather be ANYWHERE else in the world at this moment. The sheer amount of people near him was making his skin itch. It fascinated him how Serena was able to light people up inside. He thought, spending more time with her, he would have it figured out by now. But he was nowhere close. Maybe that was why they were still "together"? His sheer fascination with her. Hot sex didn't hurt either.

He walked up, joining the small group just as the girls were starting in on her about being late.

"I swear, Serena. You would be late to your own funeral!" Raye was yelling and not just out of anger. It was pretty loud around them. But she stopped and grew silent when he approached.

"Yeah we were about to send a...search party…"

Lita's voice died off as she took notice of him as well. Now all four pairs of eyes were on him, shifting back between the two of them. Was it really so much of a surprise that he was there? They knew he was…with Serena. Whether they knew they were fucking or not was unclear, but after Halloween? They had to know! He was pretty sure they had been in the house when he took her to the back bedroom. No way they didn't hear them.

And yet, there they were, silently staring at him while glancing back at Serena. Mina was the only one considerate enough to wear a knowing smirk. "Guys...I invited Darien."

Raye was the first to recover. Having noticed him first, she had a bit more time to process. "Yeah, no shit, Meatball Brain."

He never really liked Raye, or anyone for that matter, calling Serena by his name for her. Somehow, it was HIS, just like the girl it belonged to. It made him feel almost as predatory towards the name as he did the blonde.

"Sorry, girls. I know it is just us but...he's never been to a tree lighting before!"

They all gasped, even Amy, and turned their attention back to him. Suddenly, he was being shoved towards the front, the five of them hustling him as close to the damn tree as they could. He could smell pine when he finally got them to stop.

A stranger to his right, Serena to his left, they all looked up at the tree and stage before them. A portly man appeared at the podium, the crowd growing silent in anticipation. All eyes were on the man now, his voice coming too loudly over the speaker system. _Guess that's the Monkey._

He didn't pay the man much attention, other than getting his name and title. Apparently he was the CEO of the Hasibanna company. A fairly prestigious company, he would give the Monkey that much. But not enough to earn his attention as he warbled on about his company and Christmas and all that shit. No, his attention was set on the girl next to him, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Not that it would matter if he turned and faced her completely. She was oblivious to his staring, far too engrossed in the ceremony to notice him.

His eyes wandered briefly from her face, down her body, her little pink coat covering most of her. But not the brightly striped socks that disappeared into her flat boots. When she arrived at his place earlier, revealing her little outfit to him, it didn't even occur to him she was trying to be festive. Her tight sweater ended just below her ass, showing the peek of skin between it and the socks that went up to her thighs. It had been fun taking those off of her, making her stand in her underwear, the socks, and nothing else for a few moments before he could take it no more. He had honestly thought the outfit was for him.

But now, as she quickly pulled the Santa hat she had been hiding in her coat pocket and pulled onto her head, he realized it had nothing to do with him. Serena was just adorable and sexy without even trying.

Taking his eyes back up to her face, he watched, waiting to see what was so special about all of this; about a stupid tree and Christmas. The Monkey droned on and he seriously considered heckling the guy. But then it was silent, the Monkey standing before the switch. He didn't dare look away. He was just as interested in watching light bulbs turn on as he was before he left his warm apartment. He kept his eyes on Serena, knowing that somehow, she would show him why any of this mattered.

Then he saw it, the light hit her face, easily a million lights shining now. And yet, she was brighter. Her already lit face lightened up even more, her face splitting into a beautiful smile as the tree was ablaze before her. He watched as they twinkled in her eyes, making her already bright eyes mesmerizing. Her mouth popped open slowly, taking in a deep breath that he could hear over the hum of the excited crowd. Applause broke out all around them and she had yet to take her eyes off the scene before them. So he took a slow but large step back, deciding to disappear in the crowd and away from her.

He couldn't take it, the sheer innocence and wonder that washed over her face at the sight of a tree getting plugged in. She was like a child, brighter and shinier than any of the bulbs on the large pine. He was just a rain cloud. And he had tainted her, over and over again. Somehow, it seemed she was immune.

He stood to the side, her still in his sights and, he watched from a distance as she looked for him, turning to her side and finding him gone. She searched around herself, looking back at the crowd and around. But she didn't move from her spot, knowing he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Her shoulders slumped, and she turned back to her friends, giving up on him quickly. Something about that, her ease of giving up on him, bothered him, causing a pang in his chest. If he really wanted to leave, he would have. He would find his way back to his apartment with ease, if he could actually leave her behind that is. But he didn't want to leave. He just wanted space. He wanted to get away from her in her moment before he ruined it. Really, he was doing her a favor, even though the thought of him taking away any of her bright happiness hurt more than her ability to give up on him so quickly.

The crowd was dispersing, filtering off towards home or to shop probably, as he figured that was the true purpose of this whole event. He watched on as each of her friends said goodbye, until it was just Serena. She milled around the crowd for a moment, making her way up the front, closer to the tree. Along the way, a man stopped her, handing her something that she took with a bright smile. A smile that faded as soon as the man turned away. Whatever it was he handed her, she took, unwrapped, and placed in her mouth. _Of course. Ever the trusting Meatball Brain._

Now she stood mostly alone, a few stragglers passing her by, staring up at the tree. Even from the distance, he could see her face wasn't as bright as it had been when they plugged it in. Now, more than anything, he wanted her face to be just as bright as it had been before. Now, he knew exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

oOo

He left her. She was just enjoying the tree and his nearness and when she looked back at him, he was gone. But she wasn't surprised. He didn't want to be there in the first place. It was her own fault, making him promise to try Christmas with her and dragging him out here. Why she thought he would actually make and keep that promise was beyond her, she knew better. And yet, she still got her hopes up. For what, she wasn't sure. She didn't know why she made him promise, why she had asked for it from him as a present. Why did she care? He only wanted one thing from her and she gave it to him time and time again. That was all they were.

Her spirits significantly dampened, she let the girls leave for their shopping. Traditionally, they all went together. But she wasn't feeling up for it in the least and she didn't want to drag them down with her. They would all spend their precious shopping and fun time trying to cheer her up, which, at the moment, felt like an impossible task.

The crowd was thinning, meaning she could get closer to the tree for a better look. Not sure it would help, she was desperately clinging to the warm feelings she had when it was first lit, the knowledge that this Christmas was going to be different than all those in the past had her giddy with excitement. But all that swept out of her when she found herself alone. She wasn't alone, though. The girls were with her…but she _felt_ alone.

Now she truly was, her surroundings matching her insides, empty. A man had been kind enough to hand her a candy cane. Unwrapping it and sticking it in her mouth as she stood, she found it just didn't give her the same rush as it used to. Her first candy cane of the year and it brought her nothing but a sticky throat that threatened to clog with tears.

Why did she care? Why did it bother her so much! So what if he left? She had had every Christmas before him and been just fine! There were trees and lights and candy and delicious foods and family and…why wasn't this making her feel better?!

In her anger at herself, she bit off a chunk of the peppermint treat, the crunch of it loud and filling her head. All she could hear was the cracking and popping of the hard candy as it succumbed to her sharp teeth.

A shiver ran through her, her coat not covering as much of her as she needed it to. She had worn the outfit she had on now to be cute, hoping to get a rise out of Darien. Not because it was warm.

So lost in her crunching and angry/sad musings, she didn't notice when she stopped being alone.

Arms wrapped around her from behind her, causing her to jump and want to pull away, until his mouth sat at her ear. "You look cold."

Her heart slowly started to pick up its pace while it felt as if her stomach hit the floor. "I thought…I thought you left?"

He shook his head, his chin rubbing against her shoulder. "I made you a promise. I keep my promises, Serena."

"Then...where did you…"

"Go?" She nodded, having a hard time breathing for some reason, as if she were in shock. "I just gave you some space. I thought you and the girls would appreciate it. It is your tradition, after all. Not mine."

"That is very considerate of you."

"I am a very considerate guy," he chuckled and for some reason, it made her heart race faster.

"What are you still doing here Darien? The tree lighting is over. You don't have to stay any longer."

His grip on her tightened, pulling her back into his chest. "I came with you, I am leaving with you." She nodded, accepting his reasoning. "Besides….I figured out what I want for Christmas."

He unbuttoned her coat, his hands slipping under it and rubbing across her stomach just under her belly button. She took a quick look around, seeing if anyone was watching them. "What? Here?!"

His mouth was still at her ear but his breathing had become ragged. "Get under the tree."

"Are you serious?"

His voice was deep and husky, using only a whisper and it sent shivers up and down her spine. But not from the cold that snuck in from her now open coat. If anything, she was far warmer now than she had been all bundled up.

"Isn't that where you are supposed to have your Christmas presents? Under the tree?" He pulled her in even tighter, and she could feel his present for her pressing into her ass. "Unless, you prefer I fuck you against the podium. Either way, I'm going to have you, Serena. But something tells me you would be far more...open under that tree."

He lessened his hold, pulling away from her and giving her ass a playful and encouraging slap. She looked around once again. What few people were around were not paying even the slightest amount of attention. But the podium was right next to them. A crew would be coming soon to take it and all the speaker equipment with them.

With a step to her right, she led him around to the darkest part of the tree near the back. A few businesses stood behind them, closed for the evening.

She glanced back at him, finding his eyes glued to her. Careful not to draw any attention to herself, she crouched down, getting to her knees. The fluffy downy they had surrounding the tree's base was like a pillow under her knees. And the thick pine above blocked out the cold wind that had been blowing up her coat and skirt all night. Add in the lights that were already warm after less than an hour of being on and she found herself far more comfortable than she imagined.

The space between the limbs and the ground was slight, but she could stand on her knees with room to spare if she wanted.

Still on hands and knees, she crawled towards the base of the tree, only to be stopped by him coming in right behind her, his head practically up her skirt as she crawled. He had grabbed her hips, stopping her from going in any further, and pulled her up by her shoulders to stand up on her knees. He peeled her coat off, surprised when the cold didn't bite at her from the lack of its protection.

He 'stood' right behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. One hand slipped down, grabbing the hem of her dress and pulling it up slightly. Both hands slid down, pressing and rubbing the skin in between her panties and her socks. His thumbs in the inside of her thighs pressed the flesh apart.

"I like these, by the way."

He popped the top her socks at her inner thighs, his voice heavy with wanting. Sliding a hand back up, his fingers grazed across her hot core, her panties already soaked through. But he didn't stop there, he continued upwards until he reached the elastic of her underwear, slipping his hand inside and going back down. His fingers parted her folds, an uncontrolled moan coming from her mouth while his fingers slipped right on through them, plunging inside her.

A hiss came from him that time as her head rolled back onto his shoulder, his fingers dipping and rolling inside her for a few short seconds. "Fuck, Serena, you are so wet."

Then he ripped them from her, his hand retracting from her as if on fire. He pressed on her shoulders, forcing her back to her hands and knees, but this time not to crawl.

He flipped up the hem of her dress and ripped down her panties. They fell useless to the soft ground, stuck around her knees. There was the soft jingle of his belt and the grabbing of her hips before he plowed inside her, hard.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out, not wanting anyone to find them doing THIS under a Christmas tree. He was motionless, as if collecting himself, but then he leaned over. His body encased hers, his chest covering her back while his hands released her hips to grab her wrist.

"Someone left me...fairly unsatisfied, an hour ago. So, I can make no promises as to how this will go."

Her heart was pounding and there was no way he couldn't feel it as he laid over her. "What do you mean?"

His mouth had left her ear, biting whatever skin was exposed of her neck and shoulders, currently at the base of her neck. "Don't worry, Meatball. You are going to enjoy it. A lot." His mouth returned to her ear, talking into the shell of it, his lips tickling. "This is what I want you to give me for Christmas. I want you. I want your body on my mattress. Or whatever hard surface we happen to be near."

She felt flushed, her body heating up all over at the thought and he growled as he stood back up off of her. He had made her wet, wetter than she already was with his promise of many dirty stolen moments for Christmas. She was excited, and he felt it.

He took her pigtails with him as he got off her back and she felt gentle tugs, glancing over her shoulder to see him wrapping them around his wrist till they were tight. It pulled a little on her scalp, but nothing painful.

Then he started to move.

Her tails suddenly became like reins and he pulled them back as he pushed into her. She managed to keep her hands on the ground before her, but her head was pulled back and her body arched against him.

Only pulling halfway out, his thrust were hard and fast, his belt slapping against her ass and effectively whipping her. But she found it did nothing to distract from the ever building heat inside her. He was so hard, she could feel every ripple and dip and vein of his cock as it rubbed against her walls.

She felt as if she was going to burst, the pain in her back and scalp only adding to her build.

"Come, Serena. Come now!"

He barked orders at her body and it listened, every part of her tensing from the explosion that overtook her. Unable to think or care, she cried out, her screams dying in the thick foliage above.

Finished, he pulled out of her roughly, not allowing her to regain herself before pulling her back up to stand on her knees. He had her dress up and off her head before she regained her senses, tossing it to the side, her bra following shortly after.

She covered her breast with her arms, turning around to question him, but was silenced by his mouth on hers. He pushed her arms out of the way and replaced them with his hands, holding and covering them at the same time. When he pulled away from her mouth, he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone see you."

Somehow, she knew that was true. No way he would ever let anyone but himself see any part of her.

She let him push, pull, and roll her around until she was flat on her back before him. It was his Christmas present after all. She would let him call all the shots at least this one time.

"I'm not done with you yet."

oOo

Laid out before him in all her glory, he could think of nothing else he would want more under his Christmas tree. Her chest rose and fell; her excitement still at a peek with the added exertion he just gave her, she was out of breath and so was he. The sight of her was making him painfully hard.

With a quick tug and pull, he had her panties on the pile of clothes to his left. Now he was in between her legs, bent over her, her breast in his mouth and hands. His teeth grazed one of her nipples, causing her to cry out again, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He loved how her body responded to him, ignoring her sometimes even.

He stood back, looking her over again, her flushed face more than enough to do him in. He spread her legs wide, looking her over to see her dripping, ready for him.

Pressing her legs back together, he pulled them up instead, splitting them again for a moment, only to find his place inside her and to watch her face. "I was more than happy to do this to you back in my bed. But we just had to come out here to see this tree, didn't we?"

She nodded, then smirked, "But then...you wouldn't have gotten your present."

He slapped her legs shut, letting them rest against his chest and over his shoulder while he grabbed her hips and pulled himself deeper into her. She moaned out loudly while he groaned in response. The two of them chorusing together in what -he thought- was better than any damn Christmas song he ever heard on the radio.

The color lights pooled down, reflecting and dancing on her skin as she wiggled from his thrusts. He watched her, her hands going to the downy underneath them and clenching it up in her fist. Her eyes looked up as her head went back, the lights twinkling in her eyes like stars.

He pounded her harder, wanting to see her whole body bounce from his efforts. She was twisting, her body arching up off the ground, barely able to stand the fire he was spreading between them.

Using one hand, he pushed his pants down further and pulled the hem of his sweater up higher. Then split her legs and laid down on top of her, never slowing in his endeavor. He wanted his skin against hers, wanted to feel her folds against his pelvis as he bucked into her.

He reached down, taking her hands from the downy and threading his fingers through her grasp instead, pulling them up to hold over her head. He was close. So close. But he had been since she bent down and crawled before him. She wasn't going to last much longer either, her body tensing under him even though she was clearly begging it not to.

"Come. Come, Serena." He could barely get the words out, trying to keep from spilling over before she did, coming out more like grunts than words.

She cried out, her body obeying him again, and she clamped down on him as she came hard. He faltered, only for a second, but then released inside her. His grunts mixed with her high pitched screams, screams that always got higher the closer she got to finishing. Even though he was partially deaf, he considered it more than worth it, watching her face twist in absolute pleasure. So he dared to be near her mouth almost every time she came.

They slowed to a stop, her pulling her nails out of the back of his hand, having dug them in while she came. He didn't even notice, glancing up to see the small moon shaped cuts just under his knuckles.

Pulling himself off and out of her, he watched her again, the only clothing still on her where her socks and boots. She rallied, sitting up on her elbows to look at him. And she was shining again, brightly.

Flopping down over her, a hand on the ground on either side of her hips, he was more than ready to take her again. But they both heard movement behind them.

On instinct, he covered her body with his, not wanting anyone but him to ever see her like this.

The people passed by quickly, not noticing a thing, not even the swaying of the branches from their constant and hard movements underneath it.

He turned back to her, ready to plant his lips on hers and unwrap his present again, but she stopped him with a finger on his lips. "Let's just go back to your place now. You have had me under the tree and now you can have me under your sheets."

By the time he had his pants back on right, she had her dress and coat on. But she tossed him something before she crawled out before him. It was her panties and bra.

oOo

*sings* Christmas tiiiime is heeerrreee! Is everyone in the festive spirit? No? Maybe this fic helped. And there is more to come 😉

Thank you, Aya Faulker, for this magnificent Christmas chapter! We have a few more in the upcoming weeks. Be ready for a new one next week!


	16. Bad Santa

**Bad Santa**

 **Revy679**

~*~v~*~

A.N.: Okay, boys and girls, this is another raunchy romp and I will just warn you…if you aren't into the bad Santa idea, you might want to steer clear and wait for the next chapter. Seriously. It's not for everyone.

However, if you are into it, then all aboard! Just F.Y.I. this is NOT the Polar Express!

oOo

The bundled-up blond walked briskly along the sidewalk. The snow had just started falling, lightly falling, but steadily falling, creating the beginnings of a wintery scene. The crystalized water fell from the heavens, blanketing the world in white. She almost felt as if she were in a snow globe. She would have felt that way, if only the wind wasn't making her feel as if ice had replaced the blood in her veins.

At present, she was regretting not taking Darien up on his offer to have a car service pick her up. Normally, she would find her own way to their rendezvous, but since this was a formal event and Darien was working tonight, he had offered the car service. However, explaining the car service to prying eyes wasn't something she wanted to do. Besides, the idea of walking to a party in a party dress seemed very Cinderella-like. Now, however, she was realizing how silly it all sounded. Currently, she had come to the profound revelation that walking in heels was a horrible idea. Definitely not something she would be doing again. She was accident prone on bare feet, let alone in heels. Although, it hadn't snowed in the past couple days and it wasn't snowing until mere minutes ago. She was doing a pretty good job, if she did say so herself. She had almost slipped a couple of times, but she managed to remain upright. She was older now and with age came a certain level of grace…or perhaps just a slightly better grasp on balance.

Regardless, she didn't have much farther to go. She could see her destination, or in this case, her salvation…warmth…and the promise of not losing an extremity. She powered through. She was too close to give up now. Besides, she looked fabulous! New high heels and a diamond white, strapless, floor length, form fitting dress…the skirt of which was currently gripped in her hand as she carefully navigated the quickly freezing sidewalk. She probably should have called a taxi, but at least she knew she wouldn't have to walk home tonight. The thought brought a saucy grin to her glossy baby pink lips. An onslaught of torrid images danced through her mind like sugar plum fairies. With every step, her body seemed to react to her proximity…to him.

Darien's hospital holiday party was happening tonight, and he had surprised Serena by inviting her. This was certainly different from all their previous meetings. She was reluctant at first, but then the idea of shopping for a new dress had won her over. Besides, they were always looking for new and exciting places to partake in each other. However, this would be the first time they would be together in public. Darien assured her that it wouldn't cause any issues. She wasn't sure how he thought that was possible, but if he wasn't worried about it, then she wouldn't be worried either. Honestly she really was looking forward to this evening. Seeing Darien in a tux, being on his arm and hobnobbing with his co-workers…it would be as if they were a real couple. It was a slightly unusual feeling, considering they were always sneaking around. Perhaps tonight was his subtle way of telling her that he wanted more? This could be the start of something new for them. Or perhaps her mind was just running away with her? She shook her head to dispel the errant thoughts and continued moving toward her destination.

Walking into the well-lit venue, the feeling of the warmth kissing her face had a moan escaping her throat that sounded almost sensual. She hadn't realized just how frigid her skin really was until the artificial heat began to reawaken her blood flow. She hastily removed her gloves, scarf and coat, handing them all to the coat check girl. She was immediately prepared to find Darien, but all thoughts froze in her mind by the sight that greeted her…a land of silvers, ice blues and all things that sparkled. She was lost to the snowy, shimmering beauty. Now she really felt as if she were inside of a snow globe, only this time the climate was comfortable and there was food. The sight of the scrumptious delights had her mouth watering and her stomach growling. No matter how many years passed, food would always be Serena's first love.

Her feet started moving her towards the sumptuous table of goodies. A waiter arrived in front of her, dressed in a white server tux and holding a tray of champagne. She happily plucked a flute from the silver tray. She smiled at the waiter as she raised the glass to her lips. The waiter was recirculating through the crowd as the bubbly liquid danced on her tongue. She didn't realize how easily or how quickly that little flute could become empty. Like magic another waiter appeared in front of her to provide her with another glass of the intoxicating elixir. Just making her way to the table had provided her with enough time to have two glasses.

She was already feeling light headed and honestly pretty great as well. Now, she just needed a few tasty morsels to go along with her lovely bubbly. Once again a waiter appeared and without thinking, she grabbed her third glass. She had just emptied the third flute and popped a hors d'oeuvre into her mouth when she felt a large hand grab her ass. Being mid-chew as well as having consumed three glasses of champagne, her reaction time was far slower than on any normal day. It took a second, but she quickly swallowed and found her voice.

"Excuse me, but that is MY ass, NOT YOURS!" She spun around, ready to verbally scold the brash individual for taking such liberties with her posterior. What her eyes beheld stopped all words from leaving her lips. Her eyes grew wide, her jaw felt like it was on the floor. "S…S…SANTA!?" She was trying to remember if she had ever heard of anyone hallucinating from champagne because she just HAD to be hallucinating right now.

"You have been a naughty girl this year," the cheeky Santa laughed; a laugh that seemed familiar to Serena. However, her champagne-soaked mind was absolutely no help in allowing her to pinpoint where she had heard that laugh before.

"You should come visit Santa and tell him what you want for Christmas." Was that voice familiar to her as well, she thought? Oh, the champagne seemed to really be messing with her ability to think.

At these shameless and honestly terrible pick-up lines, Serena was fed up and desperately wishing Darien would appear and take her away from this knock-off Santa. "Listen here pal, you have already grabbed my ass. Now you are still hitting on me, even though I'm clearly NOT interested! My date is here, ya know!? He wouldn't like you being so rude to me! Now, buzz off!" She was pleased with her words, feeling confident that she had in fact made her point.

Well, so she had thought…the Santa still had not moved.

She looked at him, with what she hoped appeared to be an annoyed or at least an unhappy expression. She took in the picture this holiday lothario created…his red velvet suit with the slightly stuffed stomach, fake white beard and red hat….it was then that she noticed his eyes…his cobalt blue eyes…eyes she would know anywhere. As if she had just voiced his name, he leaned over and whispered in her ear…"as I said, you have been a naughty girl this year." She wasn't sure if it was the champagne, the intense look in his eyes or his hot breath washing over her, but she was extremely overheated now. She felt as if her mere presence could melt all the snow outside.

"Darien!? W…what are you doing?! Why are you dressed like Santa?!"

He chuckled low and seductive, moving closer to her now slightly trembling form. His strong hands found their way to her hips and pulled her to him firmly. With her alcohol flooded mind she couldn't process much outside of him filling every single one of her senses. His gaudy red velvet jacket wasn't the only thing that was stuffed…his pants seemed to be full as well. She could feel him poking her as he leaned into her and nipped at her ear.

"I was playing Santa for the children's ward earlier today and then I remembered watching a certain movie with you the other day…and you telling me of a little fantasy you have."

The words brought to mind her rather embarrassing admission. She had divulged the naughty dream to him after too many tequila shots. It wasn't normal, or at least in her mind it wasn't normal. Darien had appeared slightly surprised, yet intrigued at her confession. However, she never dreamed in a million years that he would humor her and actually aid her in playing out this depraved little romp. Even though this wasn't how she imagined spending the evening, now that she knew that this Santa was Darien and not some creeper…she was completely on board.

"Oh, Santa…you're right. I want to sit on your lap and tell you what I want for Christmas. In fact, I think I should show you just how naughty I've been this year." Normally, Serena would never voice such bold words, but she was tipsy and on the cusp of fulfilling one of her fantasies…one that she honestly never thought she would actually fulfill. She was feeling bold and aroused. She was giddy! She was going to fuck Santa Claus…she really wanted to fuck Santa Claus and apparently…Santa Claus really wanted to fuck her.

"Well Serena, you will just need to be my little…Ho, Ho, Ho!" Together they laughed at his cheesy line. They both had alcohol coursing through their system and it was emboldening them. He never would have thought he'd ever dress in such a manner, but seeing how excited she was…it made it all worth it. He was a bad Santa and she was his naughty bunny.

"Meet me down the hall."

He pulled away from her and moved toward the aforementioned hall. If others in the room had been watching their exchange, neither of them cared. She straightened up and found her hands automatically smoothing her dress. She waited as long as she could. It felt like an hour, but in actuality it was more like 10 seconds. She found her feet moving her in the direction that her bad Santa had disappeared. She did her best to move at a normal pace, but her feet were picking up speed with every step. As she found her way down the main hall, she felt her arm being gripped and before she could process the change in her direction, she felt her back meet the wall, and her lips being claimed.

She was lost in his attentions. His scent always made her heady with need. Combined with the alcohol, and this borderline inappropriate fantasy playing out, she was so hot and bothered she could swear her skin was on fire.

She felt the wall give way…the wall she quickly realized was a door. She felt herself falling, but of course, her sexy Santa caught her. He had planned this, of course…he was always planning. He seemed to always be saving her…even from herself.

He was kissing her neck, specifically the spot that made her knees weak. Being the excellent multi-tasker that he was, he was also guiding them to a rather plush looking chair. The trek to the chair was fast yet slow. His bunny was tipsy and rather open to suggestion. Once they had finally reached their destination, he flipped them around and sat down, pulling her with him.

Being without his attentions even for a few seconds left her with a cold and almost empty feeling. However, the sudden shock of reality had her also realizing their change in position. She was on his lap…she was on Santa's lap, she thought with an internal giggle.

Without thinking, she pulled the fake beard down his face just enough to see him. She needed to see him, to feel him skin to skin. He had just shaved. She loved when he was freshly shaven…his skin was so smooth beneath her fingers as she caressed his face and claimed his lips. He was so eager, so enthused, so ready…for her. Their trysts were always thrilling. The fact that they were sneaking around, they knew, added to the pure electricity they seemed to create while in these intense moments. That knowledge was another reason neither of them had really made a move to change the status of their relationship. They both worried that once the secret was gone, their raw heat might be all but depleted. Although in these moments, it was rather difficult to believe that would actually happen.

Sitting on his lap she could feel him, erect and ready. Just knowing the impact she had on him made her instantly wet. She wiggled her ass against him, eliciting a groan from the festive looking man before her. She noticed the evil smirk on his gorgeous face before he pulled the beard back in place. "So, Serena…what would you like for Christmas?"

In her alcohol induced haze she giggled.

"Well, Santa…I want…to fuck you!"

During her lewd little statement, she could feel a rumble of laughter from her bad Santa. She could also feel his hand raising her skirt, his fingers snaking their way between her legs. She helped him by pulling her skirt all the way up, giving him complete access, and willingly parting her thighs as he traveled to the pinnacle of her arousal. She was no longer the only one that knew just how soaked her panties had become. Another laugh from him provided her with the confirmation that he was pleased with his discovery.

So, stimulated, she grabbed his erect shaft clearly visible under the red velvet pants. Another groan, this time louder, escaped his throat. His fingers were rubbing the cloth over her drenched core, now finding their way beneath the fabric. He lightly brushed her slick center and she squeezed his cock as they both moaned in approval. He slipped a finger into her heat, she almost screamed at having any portion of him inside of her again. How did it always feel so incredible and how did it feel so long since their last encounter? As a second finger slipped into her, all other thoughts ceased. The idea that Santa was fingering her…the fact that it was Darien, in a Santa suit…it was too much. Her breath was coming in pants, her head fell backward and she was coming before she could announce it. It was fast and forceful, dousing his fingers in her nectar.

He removed his fingers and started licking her milk from them. Santa tasting her…the erotic sight had her hungry now. She leaned forward, finding his ear and biting it hard. "I want to suck Santa's dick!" Before he could answer, she had hopped off his lap and was on her knees. She had found the edge of the velvet pants and located her prize. She was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing underwear, so he quickly sprung free from the velvet cage. She immediately took him into her mouth. She always enjoyed the way he tasted. She wanted to make her Bad Santa come.

Having his naughty bunny sucking his cock was all he could see and all he wanted to think about. She was so good at this…it was as if her mouth was created just for him. Of course he felt the same way about her body as well. The thought had him speaking her name. When she stopped and looked up at him with her wide blue eyes, his cock still in her mouth…he couldn't wait any longer. "Get on Santa's dick!" He nearly choked out in urgency.

She released him and went to stand. She straddled him, hovering just above his straining member. She could tell he thought she was just going to sit directly onto him, her hesitation surprised him. What surprised him was when she locked eyes with him as she hovered over him. She lowered herself just enough to brush the tip of his erection. The look in her eyes startled him, it was deep and searching. He was trapped within that stare, so much so that he almost forgot what they were doing. Then without warning she took all of him, completely sheathing herself onto him and then began riding him exactly how he craved. These moments were becoming something he needed more than just wanted…the realization was both terrifying and exciting. At least in this moment, it was exhilarating. He could honestly never seem to get enough of her. He believed that was a big part of why he donned this crazy costume in the first place. While shocked at her secret fantasy, it definitely intrigued him. If he could help to complete her fantasy check list, he was happy to oblige. She was so free tonight, almost exotic. She was riding him like she was being graded. He was so caught up in watching her, it took him a minute to realize what she was chanting.

She seemed to be saying it to herself, almost as if she was alone. He couldn't have that.

He grabbed her hips, stilling her frantic movements.

He took hold of her ass and stood. "Wrap your legs around me," he said, more as a command than a request. While normally that would piss her off, she was currently so worked up she didn't care. Serena complied as he started to walk. She felt the wall meet her back at the same time he slid back into her as far as he could go. It was heaven as she released a mixture of a sigh and scream in the same breath. Only, he didn't move.

"Now, tell me what you want, naughty bunny."

She was so bothered by the fact that he wasn't moving, she tried to move herself. But being wedged between his solid form and the wall didn't provide her with the ability to do so.

He leaned into her, "What do you want Santa to do to you?"

It clicked. She realized what he was getting at; what he wanted her to say.

She smiled her sly and wicked little smile that he loved so much.

"Fuck me, Santa!" He moved out. "Fuck me, Santa!" He moved in. "Fuck me, Santa!" Her chant restarted and with every move, her chant became louder and more enthusiastic. The chant fueled him and thrilled her. This was her fantasy, her dirty little fantasy coming to life. She couldn't believe that she had told Darien and now, she couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. He filled her so completely, so perfectly…like they were made for each other. Watching him thrust into her was intoxicating. Hearing her name on his lips was like a gift every time. Too soon, they both came hard and fast, leaving them both attempting to gain back the precious breath that had been stolen during their strenuous activities. As they found their voices, they both spoke at the same time, causing them to chuckle at their synchronicity.

"Well, bunny, I would say you are definitely still on the naughty list."

"Well, Santa…I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh, and by the way, you look absolutely ravishing tonight."

"Thank you, Darien…Santa…" She giggled. "This has been the best Christmas ever!"

He nodded in agreement as he claimed her lips.

Happy/Raunchy Holidays!

oOo

Revy679, everyone! *applause* I know this might not be everyone's cup of tea, Bad Santa and all. But I loved it. And you just cannot deny how sexy that lemony scene was, can you? Nope. You can't. Don't try. Just love it. 😉


	17. The Masquerade Ball

**Masquerade Ball**

Ninjette Twitch

~*~v~*~

Her heels clicked up the steps as she moved to enter the town banquet hall. Juuban was having their annual masquerade ball. This year she was excited about it.

She had chosen a gorgeous white dress that hugged her body and flowed to her feet. It was strapless with shiny sequins. On her back she had attached two angel wings and her eyes were hidden behind a matching white mask. She had changed her hairstyle into a gorgeous updo, her hair loosely held up with a pin in the back. Two fringe pieces framed her heart-shaped face and the poof at the top of her head lead to more hair that tumbled down her back in magnificent curls. As much as she loved her traditional buns, they would make her too obvious and ruin the whole point of the masquerade.

Holding her dress up ever so slightly so it wouldn't drag, she entered the room to a flood of people below her. There was another small staircase going down into the party. She never understood why the building had been built like that but she was sure it was to give patrons a grand entrance.

The banquet hall was huge! The walls were draped in red fabric and the floor shined like it had just been waxed. It probably had, too, specifically for the ball. Green cloth covered tables lined the edges of the room, put there for people to relax their feet after mingling and dancing. Garland wrapped around the pillars and holly leaves decorated the tops of the tables.

The back wall held a long table covered in various hors d'oeuvres. Two decorated Christmas trees stood on either side of the table. The smell of food wafted through the air, making her stomach grumble. But she was supposed to be an elegant angel. She needed to keep her urge to run to that table under check!

From up here, she could look down on the ball and pick out her friends. They were dressed in their favorite signature colors with matching masks, and they were beautiful. Serena hadn't shown the girls her outfit as she wanted to surprise them. But even as the girls, and a lot of other ball-goers, looked up at her as she entered the room, she could tell they didn't recognize her.

 _It's probably the hair...lack of buns_

Her gaze swept over the crowd until she found him standing next to Andrew. She could pick him out anywhere; his lean muscular build, his messy black hair that fell over his beautiful blue eyes, those incredibly strong legs that had held her up against the wall so many times….

Her skin was heating up just thinking about it.

His eyes were wide as he stared at her but she could tell he didn't recognize her. She _did_ look really good in this dress. Maybe he was just gawking at how pretty she was.

Her blood ran cold as jealousy flared inside her. Did he look at a lot of women like he was looking at her now?

She shook her head at herself. What did she care? They were just fucking. That's all…

But still her heart twisted at the implications of that stare, and what it meant.

Serena huffed to herself in annoyance and made her way down the stairs and into the crowded ball.

oOo

Darien stood with his best friend, sipping on a glass of champagne. He was getting frustrated. Serena said that she would be here tonight. And yet, as he looked around, no Serena.

He had never really cared about these kinds of things. A masquerade ball? Who came up with this stuff? But when she had informed him that she would be going and would be "getting pretty", he couldn't resist the urge to see her in something dressy.

He had also promised to make more of an effort for Christmas. And after their escapade under the tree and him dressing up at Santa you fulfill her little "Bad Santa" fantasy, how could he resist Christmas masquerade ball she had since invited him to. Afterall, he might get rewarded for this as well.

So here he stood, in the middle of a crowded party, in a tuxedo and white mask across his eyes, turning down random women who had asked him to dance. After the latest one, Andrew sighed.

"Dude, why aren't you dancing?"

"When have you ever known me to dance?" He huffed.

"Well, I know you _can_. I saw you dance with a few lady contributors at the charity event last year we attended for the children's hospital. Which reminds me, I've always meant to ask this. How _are_ you so good at dancing? I've never heard of you taking a class," Andrew questioned. Darien shrugged with one shoulder.

"I've just always known. I have no idea how," he admitted. Andrew chuckled.

"Maybe you were a great ballroom dancer in a past life or something," he joked, elbowing Darien in the arm. Darien rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Seriously, I don't know why you even came to this thing if you aren't going to have fun. What would it hurt dancing with a random girl? It's not like they would know who you are so they won't be bothering you tomorrow about it," he said. Darien raised a questioning eyebrow. Andrew shook his head and took on an overly girly tone. "Oh, Darien! We danced at the ball last night. Just like Cinderella and the prince! That _must_ mean we're soul mates!" Andrew batted his eyes in an exaggerated way. Darien laughed, pushing his friend slightly in the shoulder.

"You're an idiot," he laughed. He took another sip of his champagne as he looked back around the room.

That's when he saw her, doing a double take as he watched her walk into the hall. He slowly brought his glass down from his mouth, his eye widening. Andrew noticed and followed his gaze.

"Whoa…" the blond man whispered.

At the top of the staircase looking down at the party stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her hair tumbled around her in cascades of gold. Her eyes were covered in a white sequined mask that matched the dress that flowed down her body, being tight enough to show off her figure but not skin tight. Wings protruded from her back, giving her a truly angelic look.

He had stopped breathing.

Who was this gorgeous angel? And...was she staring right at him? No. It just looked that way. He was sure she had caught the gaze of someone else standing close to him. Right?

His mind screamed at him. What was he doing being enthralled in this woman's beauty when he was supposed to be looking for that damned Meatball Brain? Why were his pants tightening as he gazed upon her? He had never been as sexually attracted to anyone as he was to Serena...until now. What was wrong with him?

He watched as she began her descent down the stairs. He was about to lose her in the crowd. That was a good thing. Once she was out of his eyesight, he could go back looking for that damn Meatball Head. But as much as he wanted to ravish her, he knew he couldn't; not with the thoughts of this other woman in his head. That wasn't right.

Now he was thankful she hadn't shown up. He could leave; sneak out before anyone else saw him or the slightly pitched tent in his pants. He would just tell her later that he couldn't stay. Emergency at the hospital or something. She would understand.

He immediately felt guilty. He didn't like that feeling at all.

Before he had more time to contemplate if any further, though, a hand clasped around his arm and began to pull.

"What the hell are you doing?" Darien asked through gritted teeth

"Like I didn't see how you were just looking at that girl?" Andrew exclaimed. "I'm determined that you will dance with someone tonight!"

Darien paled. Andrew was pulling him right to the mystery girl. He couldn't! This would not be good!

"Wait! No!" Darien demanded, yanking his arm from his friend. But Andrew couldn't be deterred.

"I've never seen you look at girl like that. Well, maybe one…" Darien frowned in confusion but Andrew continued, "...but never as openly as that!" He grabbed Darien's arm again, pulling him in the direction of the angel. "You _**will**_ dance with her tonight! And maybe even get her name and number."

"Andrew, stop! I-"

"Oh, miss!" Drew called out. Darien froze as he looked up to see the gorgeous creature directly in front of him. His breath hitched again as she gave him a brilliant smile. He looked away quickly, focusing on anything other than her eyes so he wouldn't get trapped; her hair, her shoulders, her breasts, the way her body curved just the right way, the way her legs would feel wrapped around his waist…

His eyes widened and he took a step back, forcing his eyes off of her completely. He could _not_ think like that. He didn't even know this girl! He had to get out of here!

He moved to turn and run but Andrew kept a firm grip on his arm.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, miss, but my friend here wanted to ask you to dance. He's a little shy though, aren't ya, buddy?" He looked to Darien, who gave him a glare, before turning his gaze back to the girl. "Would you care to dance with him?" he asked. The beauty nodded her head, biting her lip in a familiar way. "Wonderful!" Andrew moved behind Darien and gave him a little push in the girl's direction. "Have fun, you too!" He exclaimed excitedly before strolling away.

Darien watched him go, cursing his 'friend' under his breath. He sighed as he turned back to the sexiness that stood before him, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry about him. He...well, he's an ass," he said. The girl giggled softly behind her hand before holding that hand out to him. He knew what she meant. She wanted him to take her hand and lead her go the dance floor. And God how he wanted to.

His skin was hot with desire. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms, dance with her like she wanted, then take her back to his place and bend her over his new table.

His thoughts disgusted him at the same time as they turned him on incredibly.

He needed to tell her the truth; explain that he couldn't dance with her; that he was waiting for someone. She would understand. But as she gently caressed his arm to regain his attention from his thoughts, he recoiled at her touch, her fingers sending fire through his body. He immediately felt guilty again at the look of hurt that took over her features.

This wasn't right. It wasn't her fault he found her _so_ unbelievably attractive. All she wanted was a nice dance. Not to be treated badly by some stranger in a tux.

He reigned in his emotions quickly as she started to turn to leave. He'd suffer through the dance she wanted since he had just hurt her feelings. She deserved that much.

He grabbed her gently by the arm and turned her back towards him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...would you like to dance?" he asked. The beauty looked at him skeptically. "No, really. I'm waiting for someone but I'd love a dance while I wait." He smiled gently as he held his hand out in invitation. She paused a moment, considering his offer.

He knew immediately how it sounded as soon as the words left his tongue. _I'd love a dance with you while I wait for who I really want to dance with. How rude could I be?_ He internally smacked himself.

 _What is wrong with me?!_

She bit her lip with a soft smile and took his hand. He frowned only for a second. That lip bite was awfully familiar…

He dismissed the thought as he led her to the dance floor. She wrapped one arm around his neck as his slid around her waist. He took her other hand in his and began waltzing around the room, falling in with the rest of the dancers. This felt oddly familiar, although he had no idea why.

Neither spoke. His mind was drawing a blank as they spun across the room. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; the mask covering her face sparkled against her skin. Her golden hair was tied up behind her head and flowed around her shoulders. Her beautiful white dress hugged her body in all the right places and he couldn't help but stare. She smelled like lavender and vanilla.

He noticed she wasn't taking her eyes off of him either.

Were they getting closer? They _were_! Without even realizing it, his head had dipped closer to hers. He brought their clasped hands back in from where they were extended to rest against his chest. The masked beauty in his arms tipped her head up, their breaths mixing together as their lips drew closer.

The sound of clapping pulled him out of his daze. The music had stopped and the dancers were gently applauding the song. His eyes widened when he realized how close he had come to kissing this mysterious woman….and in the middle of a crowded dance floor, no less!

Where _the fuck_ was Serena?!

Darien immediately dropped his hold on her, as if her touch burned him. Her eyes widened slightly in confusion as he backed a few steps away.

"I'm sorry. I am. It's just...I'm waiting for someone..." he said as he slowly backed away. She nodded her understanding. "Enjoy the rest of the ball." He turned quickly to head off in the other direction. He needed to get as far from her as possible. Maybe he would just leave; make up some excuse to Serena later. She _IS_ the one running late, as usual! Why can't she ever just-

"Thanks for the dance," a voice came behind him. He froze, his eyes growing the size of saucers and his breath halting in his chest. Slowly he turned back to face her, the mysterious beauty who'd had his head racing since she walked in the room….and not just the head on his shoulders.

She stared at him a moment before a sly grin crossed her features. If he hadn't caught it by her voice, he would by that grin. He knew that grin anywhere.

Serena.

How had he not seen it before? Those sky blue eyes. The way she bit her lip. The golden color of her hair. Even with it not in it's signature buns, he should have known.

"Serena?" he breathed.

"Your date is a _very_ lucky girl," she said as she moved to walk past him. She stopped at his side, using her height from her heels to lean closer to his ear. "By the way, I'm not wearing any panties," she hissed seductively, "in case your 'date' stands you up." Her hot breath tickled his hair as she started away from him. Fire coursed through his veins.

Of course. _That's_ why he had been so attracted to her; why he wanted to take the mysterious angel right there on the dance floor; why all he could think of while they danced was her crying out his name. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before! Serena _was_ the mysterious angel! It all made sense now!

And she knew what she was doing! She knew she was who he was waiting for!

He turned quickly and scanned the area, finally catching her eye. She was standing across the room at a door that lead to random rooms and offices in the building. With a seductive wink, she exited through the door, closing it behind her.

He immediately headed in the direction of the door to follow her. The look in her eyes and the way her dress clung tightly to her breast had heat flowing through his veins and a hardness growing in his pants.

A hand grabbed his arm, halting him in his tracks. He turned a glare Andrew.

"Where you going, man? You aren't leaving already, are you?"

"I might be back," Darien said, trying to pulled away.

"What happened with the girl?" Andrew insisted.

"Dude! I gotta go!" Darien ripped his arm away and disappeared into the crowd, weaving in and out of the other patrons in order to lose his nosey friend.

His heart raced and his stomach turned in a good way. He had been waiting for this all night. And his dance with his little minx only fueled his desire to find her in the maze of hallways she had tantalizingly left him for.

After a struggle of "excuse me"s and "pardon me"s, he finally reached the door she had escaped through. He glanced around one more time, giving the ballroom one more look over. As sneakily as he possibly could, and with a lick of his lips, he opened the door and slipped through, closing it softly behind him.

The sound of the crowd and music muffled with the click of the door. He stared down the empty hallway. Doors to random offices lined the left while huge bay windows with floor length gaudy curtains hiding the outside from view. A Christmas wreath was planted on the wall between each window. He stood erily still and quiet, listening for any sign of his secret angel.

The hall turned at the end and he wondered to himself if she could have gone deeper into the labyrinth of corridors and offices. This was all a game to her and he knew it. She knew what she had done to him at the ball and now, she was toying with him.

He started slowly down the hallway, trying to decide if he should take the chance of opening random doors to see if she was inside. He had no time to react as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of white appear from behind the floor length curtains. He let out a grunt as he found himself shoved against the wall and a pair of luscious lips latched on to his. The scent of lavender vanilla filled his senses, a scent he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before, being too wrapped up in his own internal struggle.

His hands moved to her neck, holding her to him as her lips moved against his and she let out a soft moan. The sound and the feel of her sent fire through his veins. He spun them, pushing so her back was now against the wall, and pressed his own body tight against hers. His hot lips trailed kisses down her cheek and to her neck and he felt her head tip to give him better access. Greedily, he sucked and nibbled on the sensitive spot at the crook of her neck and shoulder, constantly reminding himself not to leave a mark.

She giggled as her hands made their way through his hair, grabbing and pulling softly.

"I take it your date stood you up?" she grinned.

"She's probably running late, as usual. She's never on time for anything," he grunted into her neck. She gasp in mock offence as she pushed him off of her, shoving him into the middle of the hall. He grinned and released a chuckle.

"Hey! I wasn't that late! It took forever to look like this!" She gestured to her dress, giving him a minute to look her up and down. He dragged his eyes across her, finally allowing himself to truly breathtaking she looked, now that he knew who he was looking at. "It's not like I plan to be late! I-"

She was cut off as he charged her lips again, pushing her back against the wall. She let out a moan of appreciation as he hands moved to roam her waist.

Suddenly, the door to the hallway opened. He froze and they both turned to see who was entering the hall. A man in a black suit and top hat stood just in the door frame. His back was turned to them and he faced the party, talking to someone over his shoulder through the door.

Darien quickly looked around, noticing a door just to their left. Without a word, he grabbed Serena's hand and twirled her toward the door. He heard her giggle slightly as he jerked them into the room and shut the door, as quietly and as quickly as he could, behind them. He stood next to the door, his ear almost pressed against it, as he listened intently to the hallway, wondering if they were discovered.

On the other side of the door, two men could be heard talking to each other. Their voices grew louder as they approached the door, but then grew softer as they continued down the hall. He let out a soft sigh before turning to look at the angel.

She approached quickly, pushing herself tight against him and clutching his face as she crushed her lips to his. His hand immediately wrapped around her waist and, using his shoulders, he pushed himself off the door and walked them into the room. Serena's arms wrapped around his neck, a feat made easier since her heels gave her better elevation, almost matching him in height.

Their shuffle came to a halt as the back of her legs came in contact with something hard. She pulled away from their kiss just enough to look behind her. A desk, cluttered with papers, odds, and ends, sat gleaming in the moonlight from the bay window behind it. Darien reached behind her, moving her out of the way just enough to sweep the wooden surface, sending it's contents crashing to the flood. Serena looked back at him, her eyes gleaming and a grin on her face.

This was fun.

He charged her lips again, pushing her to lay back on the now empty desk. Her head hung off the other side as his mouth left hers, leaving searing kisses in its wake as it moved down her chest to her the neckline of her dress. The tops of her luscious mounds protruded from the top of the dress, giving her amazing cleavage.

"God, you're so beautiful," he groaned as he latched on to the skin at the top of the right one, sucking and nipping as his other hand massaged her other breast. He knew he was leaving a mark this time. But he didn't care. It would hide under her regular clothes on a normal day so he was okay with it.

She moaned, gaining his attention. He looked up to see her face and found it missing, her head still hanging from the desk. _That cannot be comfortable_ , he thought. He stood slightly, grabbing her knees and yanking her closer to him. Her head slid back on to the desk and she quickly pushed herself up on her shoulders to look up at him.

"Hey! This hair took forever. Do _not_ screw it up!" She pointed to her beautiful updo for emphasis. He smiled again and pulled her by the hands the rest of the way into a sitting position. He kissed her again, tenderly, as he pulled her off the desk. Pulling away, he spun her around and bent her over the desk. "Well, that's more like it. Much better," she grinned.

He bent down before her, lifting her tight dress up to her waist. His breath caught when he saw she was being serious; no panties. She was watching him over her shoulder as his hands caressed her bottom. He licked his lips tantalizingly before kneeling before her.

He gently spread her legs with his hands and looked up. Her heated center was dripping with her want for him, making him painfully hard. He had to taste her.

He gripped her bottom on either side, giving himself leverage as he pushed himself upwards, attaching himself to her lower lips. She gasped, gripping the edges of the desk to stabilize herself.

His fingers dug into her ass as his mouth nipped and sucked at her lower region. Her juices flowed onto his waiting tongue as he pushed it inside her, pumping it in and out. His angel's breathing sped up and her legs shook around him as the pleasure he was creating inside her started to well up.

Removing one hand from his tight grip, he moved it to between her legs. She groaned in distaste as he pulled his tongue from her. Her groan quickly turned into a loud gasp as he replaced his tongue with his long digit. He moved his mouth to her tight nub, rubbing his tongue over it as his finger moved in and out of her. He could feel her inner muscles tightening and loosening around him as he pumped in and out, sucking on her clit.

Her hips starting moving in time with his finger and her gasp and moans sped up. She was almost there. Without warning, he slid in another finger. Her body tightened, her muscles clamping around his fingers. He continued to move inside her, letting her ride out her orgasm on his fingers and her lapped up her juices.

"Jesus, Darien," she breathed, her forehead rested against the desk as she tried to regain her senses.

He moved from under her and stood, quickly undoing his tux and allowing himself to spring free as he ripped his pants and underwear down. He hissed as the cold air hit him, drawing her attention back to him. She grinned and made a move to get off the desk.

He pushed her back down, holding her against the work surface as his other hand rubbed her again, making sure she was good and wet for him. It didn't take her long at all before she was hot and ready.

"I need you, now," he growled, positioning himself behind her. "No more foreplay." Without another word, he shoved himself into her. Her muscles tightened at his intrusion, a cry echoing around the room from her.

"God, yes!" She cried as he started moving. One hand was holding her waist and the other gripped her shoulder for leverage. He leaned over her, moving his head to her ear.

"That's right, you little minx. This is what happens when you're late, angel or not," he growled.

"Fuck, I'm going to be late more often," she cried as he slammed into her. He grinned and bit her shoulder, eliciting another curse from her. She was never one to own the mouth of a sailor. But when he had her like this, deep within her and pushing her to the edge, anything could come out of her mouth. He loved it.

Taking his leg from her waist, he gripped her knee, moving it onto the desk. The new stretched position sent him deeping into her and she cried out, gripping the edge of the table until her knuckles turned white. He lost control. One knee followed hers onto the table, giving him a new angle as well as depth. Hands on her hip once again as well as her shoulder, he threw himself into her, pounding her from behind over and over. Every hit sent a cry from her that rattled him to his soul.

"Oh, Darien. Oh God. I'm...I'm…"

"Fuck. Serena. You're so tight. You're...ugh…I'm…shit!" He spit out the last curse when her whole body spasmed, clenching around him. She screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit hard. He thrust a few more times into her tight center before he came himself, holding himself inside her as she milked him.

She collapsed against the desk as he did his best to hold himself above her. He pulled himself out of her before lowering himself to the ground in exhaustion. After a moment, she stood, rearranging and fixing her dress. He looked up at her as she smiled back down at him. With the moonlight shining behind her, her wings askew and her mask crooked, she really did look like an angel.

She gently lowered herself to the floor with him, sitting on his naked lap. She leaned over, kissing him passionately.

"This has been the best Christmas ever," she said. He smiled back.

"Wanna go again?" he asked. She playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I'd like to go back to the ball now! I didn't do this all for you, you know!" She screeched, moving to stand. He gripped her wrist, dragging her back to the floor and moving on top of her, shoving her dress up again.

"Yeah right," he said before pushing into her again.

"Damnit, Darien! My hair!"

oOo

So sorry this is so so late! My brother's girlfriend had their baby this week. It's been very very eventful!

I hope you liked this chapter! It was written by yours truly. And I had fun with it 😉

Aya Faulkner's will be coming along shortly; the end of our seasonal chapters! I can't wait for you guys to read it!


	18. The Parking Lot

**The Parking Lot**

Aya Faulkner

~*~v~*~

"Sereeena, come here dear!"

Her mother was in a good mood, but she usually was this time of year. Unless her or Sammy did something to set it off and she was pretty sure she had done nothing this year...that her mother knew about, anyway.

The small stereo in their kitchen was softly playing the Nutcracker while Ikuko was covered in flour, rolling out dough for sugar cookies. Without a word, she started getting the cookie cutters out, assuming her mother had called her in to help. But just as she was about to start cutting, her mother stopped her with a gentle hand on hers.

"I need you to do me a favor. I want you to call and invite that nice Darien Shields over for Christmas."

The cutter she had in her hand dropped, clattering on the countertop. "What?"

"Such a nice man and he is all alone. It breaks my heart."

"How...how do you know he is alone?"

"He told me. Plus, he was alone for Thanksgiving. So it stands to reason that he would be alone for Christmas as well. Now, go call him and invite him over."

"But...how am I supposed to call him? I don't have his number."

She did. She did have his number and had gotten a text from him a few minutes ago that nearly melted her phone with how hot it was. "Serena, a clever and beautiful girl such as yourself should have no problem finding and obtaining the number of a man like Dr. Shields. Now go!"

Her mother had a way of complimenting and threatening her all in one breath. It was really quite terrifying at times. And the way her mother looked at her, it was as if she knew, knew all the dirty things she let Darien do to her on almost a daily basis now.

Alone in her room, phone in hand, she hesitated. Sure, she and Darien had an understanding, one that went past sex as he agreed to 'try' Christmas this year for her. And he had done pretty well. After the tree lighting, there was the hospital Christmas party where he even dressed up as Santa for the kids. The memory of that night still made her shiver, getting to live out one of her deepest fantasies. She would be lying if she said the whole thing wasn't a frequent wet dream of hers now. And then there was the masquerade ball. God, the positions he put her in that night. It was worth ruining her hair. Even if it all did take hours to get ready for only to have him mess it up in ten minutes, the look on his face when he saw her and his...eagerness. It all had her wet just thinking about it.

But inviting him to Christmas...with her family? Wasn't that taking things too far?

Christmas at her house began with church. She didn't consider them a really religious family, but they went on the big holidays, Christmas and Easter. She had no clue what Darien's beliefs were or if he even had any. Then the rest of the day was cookies and presents and food and Christmas movies. It was nice and relaxing but very much a...family thing. And given what happened with Thanksgiving, although hot and thrilling, she wasn't sure what Darien would try to pull while in her house again.

It was the memory of that and all the other sweaty moments they had spent together this year that had her pressing the call button.

" _I had a feeling that would get your attention. What are you doing now?"_

"I was just talking to my mom."

" _Oh? And?"_

"She would like to invite you to Christmas at my house."

" _..."_

"Darien? Are you still there?"

" _What does that entail exactly?"_

"It's just...Christmas stuff. You know, cookies, movies, food."

" _And time to give me my present again?"_

She rolled her eyes even though the thought had already crossed her mind several times. "A present that I have given you many times already…"

" _Deny it all you want, Serena. I know you like my present just as much as I do."_

"Fine, I'm sure we will find time to...do that again."

" _Do what, Serena?"_

He was pushing her buttons yet again, wanting her to say it. And she knew he wouldn't let up until he got what he wanted. "To fuck."

" _Hmmm...then I will be there."_

"Good. You can meet us at church."

" _Church?"_

"Yes. On 25th West."

" _Meatball...I don't know…."_

"Look, it's not a big deal. Just meet us at church, sit through the service, and then come home with us. I promise you won't regret it."

oOo

She was nervous, nervous that he would show _and_ that he wouldn't. Really, she didn't know how to feel. But she got dressed and tried to act normal anyway.

The dark grey silk of her dress was soft on her skin and the white peter pan collar gave it an air of innocence that her father would like. And even though the hem fell a bit short, her thigh highs helped keep her legs warm. True, the colors were not very festive, but the sparkly snowflake brooch her mother let her borrow helped. Plus, she had red and green ribbons tied to her hair.

Her family always walked to church since it wasn't very far and it gave them more time to spend together as a family, even though it was always freezing this time of year. She was pretty sure they did it to keep her from wearing anything too skimpy.

The place was packed, as always, the four of them squeezing into a pew while mother made sure to leave space for Darien...who was late. It was not a good sign that the man who was never late was late today. He was risking a lot; upsetting her mother, pissing off her father, and disappointing her. It was one thing for him to turn her down from the start. It was another for him to stand her up.

The service flowed on without a single sighting of her dark haired man. She had sent him a text telling him where to find them inside the church, but he never responded. Throughout the service, she kept taking peeks at her phone, risking the judgemental eyes of the parisians around her. Nothing.

Everyone started to file out, the service completed and all inside released. She moved slowly, just as everyone did -save for Sammy who was bounding down the steps to get home-, but she did it for other reasons than they did. A small part of her was trying to give Darien another chance; to wait for him even though it was clear he was not coming.

She slowed even more, smoothing out wrinkles in her dress that weren't there and pulling lint off her coat. Suddenly, she didn't want to go home. It was the last place she wanted to go now that she knew it was going to be a place of disappointment. It had been a good Christmas, time spent with her family and wrapped up with Darien. She couldn't really complain. He had done a good job with her present just as she had with his. But this was the big one, Christmas day, and he had let down her and her family this time.

"Serena!" Both her and her mother turned, finding Mrs. Keno coming up through the crowd fast. "I was wondering if I might borrow you for a minute, Serena. Some of the kids are making crafts downstairs and aren't quite finished. Could you stay and watch them for a few minutes while I find their parents?"

A silent agreement later between the three of them and she was helping four kids finish gluing cotton balls to green and red paper, their Christmas cards. It was only an extra 30 minutes, but she was glad for even that much, also knowing she would have the walk home alone to collect her thoughts and try to get back into the spirit. No one wants to be around a 'Debby Downer' at Christmas.

The last craft finished and the last kid collected, she slowly made her exit, going out the back so she had to walk around the front, adding a little bit more time to her walk. It was quiet and still, the bright sun hiding behind some clouds and white puffs of air coming out of her mouth. It was a perfect Christmas day.

The parking lot was completely empty now, save for the few random cars of those lingering inside the church. She was looking them over when she noticed one car that looked very familiar...and was running.

She said nothing as she opened the door and sat down, not really knowing what to say. But her heart was racing at the sight of him, even though he had yet to look at her.

"Look...I know you're mad but…I tried, alright?" She still said nothing, wanting him to continue on his own. "I haven't been inside that church...or any other..since I buried my parents in it. A bunch of strangers telling me how sorry they were for my loss, a loss I couldn't even understand, and how none of them had room for me in their homes."

She looked away from him, back at the building before them. Not that she ever would have known that this was the same place he held the funeral for his family, but it still made her heart ache. For him and for the pain she had inadvertently caused him by forcing him to come.

"So, please spare me your blow up...I tried..I did. I promise. But I just...I couldn't go inside."

From the beginning, she knew asking him to come here was a lot and even though she had been disappointed he didn't show, she was never mad.

She looked at him closely, his seat belt off, she wondered how many times he'd tried to force himself to go inside. He clearly planned on it, his dark suit and white shirt looking freshly pressed with his blue tie still in place. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to wrinkle it up.

He had been staring off at the church since she got in the car, not paying attention to her or her mood. It was probably why he looked so startled when she jumped from her seat to his lap, straddling him.

The seat belt lock was pressing into her knee painfully, but she didn't care, pressing her lips to his shocked ones and slipping her tongue inside his opened mouth. It didn't take him long to respond, waking up from his stupor to grab hold of her hips. She took her hands from his shoulders and pushed his down her thighs, wanting him to see that she wore the thigh high socks he liked so much. He groaned when she bit his lip and his hands found the strip of flesh between her skirt and her socks.

Shifting back, she worked on his pants, getting his belt and slacks undone. She leaned forward, resting her chest on his and stuck her hand in his briefs, finding him quickly. He was hot and stiff in her hand. His head went back from her touch, groaning as she squeezed.

"Thank you...for trying."

She was at his ear, whispering, but he pulled his head back up to look at her. Still surprised, he must have thought this was another one of their angry sex sessions. He kissed her hard, pulling her into him and she stroked him, feeling him against her thigh as Darien pressed them together. Working her fingers up and down his shaft, she stopped only to press her thumb into the slit of his tip.

He released her mouth to hiss in her ear, "Serena...is this really where you want to do this?"

Broad daylight in a church parking lot? It was by far the least classy of places they had fucked, but she couldn't wait. She knew it would be hours before she could have him if she took him home with her.

To answer him, she slid her panties out of the way and took him in, his hands going back to her hips to help her along. He filled her with ease, coming up to his hilt and budding against her womb. Time was of the essence, knowing that any second now someone could come walking down the street or into the church.

He helped her lift off him, slamming back down on him with all her weight. Darien let out a curse or two as she continued to jump on top of him, pulling him in and out in the process. His hands on her ass, he lifted her up as well, squeezing her flesh hard. His mouth at her neck, he bite her skin, her dress constricting just how much he could reach and she silently cursed herself for her choice.

She was getting close, feeling herself slicken even more and she struggled to keep going, the heat overwhelming her and making her weak. Darien grabbed her hips again, lifting her up and slamming her down on him again and again until she cried out. Pleasure pumped through her with every continued thrust. She was still coming when Darien grunted, her name grinding out on his lips as he came.

Limp, she laid her head on his shoulder. He dug his hands under her coat, rubbing her back as they caught their breath. Still inside her, he pushed her back, the movement affecting her in her sensitive state. Sitting her up, he pulled open her coat wide and looked her up and down.

"You look nice. Dress up for me?"

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing it would only encourage him. "Like I would ever do that for you!"

His hands were on her thighs, playing with the tops of her socks. "So, you just wore these for warmth then?" She blushed and he chuckled. "You going to take them off when you get home or leave them on for me to play with later?"

Knowing her too well, he stopped her from getting off him and pulling him out of her, grabbing her hips and pulling her in close again.

"Who said you were still invited?"

"You, bouncing on my cock. Pretty sure that's all the invitation I need." He grabbed her ass, pushing her hips flush with his and thrusting back in as deep as possible. "Unless you want me to keep fucking you in my car all day. I'd be up for that too."

"Darien…"

In one swift move, he had her back in her seat and had started fixing his pants. "Come on. I'll take you home. And you are going to take me up to your bedroom first chance we get for my present."

Her cheeks burned, a mixture of the memory from Thanksgiving and her desire to do that again heating her up once more.

oOo

Darien opened her door for her, helping her out, but then disappeared. She looked around before finding him at his trunk. When he shut it, he had a small pile of wrapped gifts in his arms.

"I thought you didn't do presents?"

He shrugged, "I also don't go to church or to Christmas shit, yet here I am."

"Did you get me a present?"

His eyes darted away from hers, looking at the ground. "Maybe."

She couldn't help but giggle at him. With his hands full, he couldn't stop her from grabbing his face in her hands and planting a quick kiss on his lips. "I didn't know you could actually not be a jerk."

"Don't get use to it."

"I wouldn't dare."

She turned, leaving him to follow behind her.

"Did you get me something?"

Looking at him over her shoulder, she smirked back at him. "Maybe."

"Hmmm...is it under your Christmas tree?"

She didn't even pause, getting her keys out as they neared the door. "One is. The other I hid up in my room."

"You hid it?"

"Yeah. And if you're real good, I'll put it on for you later."

Though she had her keys in the door, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back to him. His lips were on her neck, planting a wet kiss before moving to her ear. "Merry Christmas, Meatball Head."

Slowly, he released her, his hand rubbing across her stomach. "Merry Christmas, jerk."

oOo

Well, this is it! Our Christmas season ends with a cute, fluffy chapter by Aya Faulkner! She just posted a chapter of Blood Countess, also. Go check it out!

We hope everyone has had a wonderful holiday! And a great New Year! We are going to slow down this series a bit as we have quite a few projects in the making. 😉 So instead of every week, a new chapter, we're going to do every two weeks. But when you see our other collaborations, you'll understand why and totally be okay with it. I promise!

Go Follow Giangheer Lo! Its where we will post all of our collaboration pieces. That way you won't miss any when we start posting! Do it. Do it! Go! Do it! …..Please?

Love you guys! See you next year!

~Ninjette Twitch


	19. New Year's Eve

**New Year's Eve**

Ninjette Twitch and B

~*~v~*~

It was the one-hundredth picture she'd taken. The camera roll on her phone was almost full with the various unsuccessful attempts at producing something even _remotely_ sexy looking. A slender finger furiously swiped through every single picture. Her golden brows knit on her forehead and a scowl firmly fixed onto her face with the realization that she hated _every single one of them._

She'd tried various different poses and several different angles in a multitude of outfits. The outfits in question, an array of silky black, red and cream-coloured fabric, now littered her floor and bed. Some scandalous pieces intermingled with the purple comforter, etched with pink bunnies, that was twisted up as she'd never bothered to make up her bed this morning.

With a grunt of despair, she bit her lower lip as she stopped on a picture. Had her skin _always_ been so pale? She was sure that the softer contours of her curves had been a bit tighter, more toned than what was currently glaring up at her from the harsh brightness of her phone. There was certainly nothing here worth sending to Darien. With a groan of disgust, she tossed the offending device onto the bed where it landed softly on a lacy red bra that had pulled tautly across her chest, in a gaudy and uncomfortable manner.

Serena Tsukino had never been the type of girl to wallow in self-conscious thoughts, not when it came to her body, anyway. She'd always been proud of her curves, the way her clothes hugged her contours and the smooth, soft porcelain-like appearance of her skin. In fact, as of late, she'd become even more confident in the way that she looked naked. She looked good. She knew she did. It was evident in the lust-filled looks she evoked in the pools of sexy cobalt blue eyes, that perused her body with a hunger that mirrored her own. So _why_ the fuck was she having such a hard time with this?

It should have been easy to send him a picture of her scantily clad in carefully picked pieces of lingerie, that was supposed to accentuate her assets, with a seductive smile and a come-fuck-me look. God knows he'd seen her naked more times than she could count. There wasn't a patch of skin on her body that he hadn't touched, fondled or worshiped with his tongue.

She exhaled sadly, falling back onto the bed amidst the mess of cloth and fabric, the silky blonde strands of her hair fluttering around her heart-shaped face with the movement, as she fixed her gaze onto the ceiling with a despondency that settled like a piece of lead in the pit of her stomach. Who was she kidding? She knew _exactly_ why she was having such a hard time with this, and it had nothing to do with the way her body looked in those damned pictures.

It was because Darien was acting fucking _weird_ , and she'd barely heard from him since Christmas day.

She wasn't sure exactly where things had gone wrong, but something had shifted for her in the church parking lot when she'd glimpsed a piece of him that was _so_ vulnerable. They'd been through a lot together; she'd gone from secretly fucking the jerk that liked to tease her, to struggling with the feeling that maybe it wasn't just sex for her anymore.

She laughed drily at the unbidden thought because it _couldn't_ be just sex, right? They'd escaped serial killers, for fucks sakes. They'd _done_ things in places that made her skin flush warmly with desire and partial embarrassment when she thought about it, even now.

Still, though, she'd never pushed for anything more, and she hadn't wanted to. Until Christmas day when she'd ridden him in the front seat of his car. Something in between them had become more intimate than it had been before. _Had he felt it too_?

She'd thought so; especially when they'd come back to her house afterwards, exchanged gifts and her family had accepted him so quickly, and so warmly. She'd furtively studied him when he wasn't looking, and she'd never seen him laugh the way he had around the dinner table with her parents. It was beautiful and it filled her with a warm feeling as she couldn't help but notice that maybe, _just maybe_ , Darien could become a permanent fixture in her life. He fit in so perfectly with everything else that was important to her.

She grimaced and pulled herself back up into a sitting position to stare at her reflection in the mirror. The look on her face was as miserable as she felt, because, despite how perfectly everything had been going on Christmas day, something strange had shifted in Darien afterwards and she couldn't figure out _why_.

Towards the end of the evening, just before Darien had left, her well-meaning mother had smiled at him.

" _It was such a pleasure to have you over for Christmas, Darien. When I envisioned someone for our silly little Serena, you are exactly the kind of man I would have pictured for her. You both fit so perfectly together."_

Her mother's words had been well-intentioned, if not seriously bold, as she had never indicated to her mother that she and Darien were anything other than friends. Her mother was not stupid, though, and she was a little afraid that she might have had an inkling that Darien's roaming hand had spent most of its time in between her legs underneath the table during dinner.

Either way, she hadn't been bothered too much by her mother's words, though a pink blush of embarrassment had risen unbecomingly in her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. It was only when she'd laughed nervously, muttering an indignant 'jeez, mom!' that she noticed the way Darien had stiffened beside her. His face whitening, and his jaw clenching so tightly, she thought for sure it might snap.

She'd frowned with confusion as the warmth instantly disappeared from his demeanour, and he'd politely, and very formally, said his goodbyes.

Naturally, she'd followed him outside, but he was cold with her then, too. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips before stiffly turning away and making his way back to his car without so much as a glance backwards.

It was damn confusing, as even his text messages, which usually made her face flush and desire pool in between her legs, had decidedly cooled.

She was abruptly pulled out of her miserable musings as her locked brass door handle jiggled and twisted. "Serena!" Sammy's slightly muffled baritone wafted through her door. She gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You better be cleaning in there! Cause mom just started osoji for Omisoka, and there is no way you get to spend the whole time cleaning _just_ your bedroom this year!" Her little brother snapped, his tone reproachful and filled with irritation.

Serena grimaced, scrunching her nose up with distaste at the reminder of her least favorite New Year's tradition. Did they really have to ring in the New year with a spotless house? "Go away, Sammy! I'll be out in a minute!" She growled back, only to be greeted with a muffled malicious chuckle.

"Okay! But, the longer you take, the more likely that you'll have to be the one to scrub the bathrooms!"

With that, she snapped into action, a flurry of blonde hair and clumsy limbs scrambling to clean her room as quickly as possible. There was no way that she was going to be stuck scrubbing the toilets this year!

oOo

"Serena," her mother murmured gently as her gaze fixed warmly onto her face from across the table. Serena was helping her mother carefully prep the various succulent dishes for Osechi ryori that would be shared amongst the various family members that would be coming over tomorrow for ganjitsu/New Year's day. "What are your plans for tonight?" She questioned softly, her tone laced with curiosity.

Serena shrugged, solely concentrating on rolling the Kobu-Maki into tight rolls. "Not a hundred percent sure yet. You know that Ray will probably have her hands full getting ready with Hatsumode. She's in charge of the stall that will be selling omikuji and lucky charms at the shrine this year," she began, her brow furrowed with frustration as one of her rolls unravelled. "But I think Andrew is throwing a party at the arcade. The rest of the girls will be there so I might go to that," she said, then grinned widely letting out an excited 'whoop' as she managed to keep the kobu tightly wrapped.

It was only when her mother sighed softly that Serena looked up, a frown of confusion slowly spreading onto her face at the strangely disappointed look in her mother's eyes as she began to work on a Kagami-mochi centerpiece for the dinner table. "I see. I thought perhaps you may have plans with Darien," she murmured furtively, as she deftly worked with her hands.

Her heart sank automatically at the mention of Darien's name. She'd already texted him to ask him what his plans were for New Years, and he'd replied with a curt message, simply stating; ' _Will probably be working late. Sorry.'_ It had sent a flare of disappointed rage coursing through her, and she hadn't bothered to text back. She was not fond of the way her heart constricted painfully at Darien's cold and callous attitude.

She swallowed, nervously clearing her throat as she forced a smile onto her face. "Oh, well, you know Darien's a doctor, mom. I'm sure he'll be pretty busy," she said flippantly, as she attempted a light and nonchalant tone. Her forced smile faded from her face, though, as her mother met her eyes with a comforting, even stare that was an indication that she could see right through her.

The warmth and understanding emanating from her mother's eyes made her swallow down the emotion that was threatening to bubble up from the cavity of her chest. She averted her eyes, her fingers fumbling on the next roll that she mindlessly began to work on.

It was silent between them for a moment, so she thought that her mother was going to let the subject of Darien go, but she must have been carefully considering the right words to speak, instead. "You know, Serena. When I met your father, he was always busy, too," she began, and Serena's eyes widened as her head snapped up and she gazed at her mother with undisguised horror. _Dear, God._ Her mother simply had _no idea_.

Or that was what she thought, anyway, until her mother tilted her head to the side and met her gaze with a gentle understanding she hadn't even realized that she'd needed to see. "I'm not going to pretend to understand the nature of your relationship, Serena. You're an adult after all, but I know that I raised a beautiful and ambitious woman," she stated firmly, and completely ceased crafting as her lips curled into a wide and reassuring smile. "What I mean to say, _darling daughter,_ is that if you want something, _you can have it_. You just have to go get it," she finished stoutly, with a sharp nod of her head. Glossy lavender hair rippled around her shoulders with the movement.

Serena stared at her mother in shock, her lips slightly parted, her hands frozen in place over the half-finished roll. Ikuko did not notice her daughter's stricken expression as she'd already returned to concentrating on what she was doing, the wisp of a mischievous half-smile on her lips as she began to hum softly.

Her mother's' words resonated so sharply within her that her heart began to pound furiously against her ribcage and her breath hitched in her throat.

What _did_ she want?

The past couple of months had been a whirlwind of mind-blowing experiences, and she loved it. She loved every time they met, and the things that he _did_ to her… that they did to _each other._ Was it really _just_ fucking at this point?

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and she inwardly cursed at the painful epiphany. No. It wasn't just fucking anymore. She didn't know exactly _what_ it was, and she had always steered away from delving deeper into that train of thought, but she couldn't ignore the fluttering feeling in her chest anymore. She wanted it to be more. The only question was, _did he?_

She felt the sudden urge to find out. They needed to talk, and the party tonight at the arcade was the perfect opportunity for them to do that.

With the unbearable need to get this sorted, she abruptly flew out of her chair, and it screeched as it scraped across the linoleum floor. Her mother glanced up, a knowing look glinting brightly from the pools of her wisdom-filled eyes. "Mom, is it okay if-if I go?" she stuttered, practically choking on her rushed words.

Her mother's' smile widened, and she nodded. "Of course, darling. Say hello to Darien for me," she said brightly, chuckling wryly as Serena smiled gratefully and swiveled around to go. She was almost at the kitchen threshold when her mother called after her one last time.

"Oh, Serena! I almost forgot to tell you. I'll be putting out _extra_ Kazunoko for Osechi Ryori this year!"

Serena practically stumbled, her face felt like it was on fire as she raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs into the sanctity of her bedroom. Every dish that was placed on the Tsukino's table for Osechi Ryori held a special meaning that represented a particular wish for the next year.

Kazunoko, or herring roe in particular - _which she thoroughly detested_ \- symbolized fertility. Her mother was not only wise, but she was also, apparently, _hilarious_.

Ooo

He'd said that he would be here. She'd been persistent in her texts, that he'd mostly ignored. She'd had to resort to blowing up his phone with calls until he finally answered. His tone had been curt, annoyed, and while it had hurt to hear him pull away from her like that, she was a Tsukino. That meant she was damn stubborn, and she _wouldn't_ give up.

It had been difficult to keep the irritation out of her voice when she'd practically begged him to come tonight, not only to the party, but in between her legs afterwards. It had been worth it, and with a resigned sigh, he'd agreed to go straight to the arcade after his shift at the hospital.

So, she'd excitedly prepared to see him. She'd painstakingly chosen her outfit; a small, silvery number that shimmered brightly every time she moved. The material spread tautly along her body as it hugged her curves, cinched tightly at her waist and billowed to the floor. The plunging neckline and the tantalizing slit from the bottom to the top of her hip offered a glimpse of pearly white skin that highlighted everything she liked about her body. It was perfect. Though, admittedly, she couldn't wait until Darien ripped it off of her. Preferably with his teeth.

She was very aware of the looks that she received as she swept into the arcade. Some were appreciative, some were envy-filled, and though she didn't consider herself vain by any means, she felt like she was floating on a cloud.

Andrew, blushing deeply, handed her a fizzy drink in a red cup and Mina and Lita gushed happily over her outfit. She drank, danced and mingled excitedly with all of her friends as the music blared throughout the small space that was teeming with laughing, drunken people. It should have been the most exciting night of the year, except that she couldn't stop glancing between the clock on the wall and the glass door that had a bell that jingled noisily every time someone entered or left, which was often.

She couldn't help the way her heart leapt into her throat with excitement every time she heard it, only to constrict painfully with disappointment every time it wasn't him.

She was near tears as the clock ticked closer and closer to midnight until finally, the countdown began, and everyone around her began to jump with excitement as they screamed out the numbers at the tops of their lungs.

She watched them as if in slow motion with slumped shoulders and eyes blurred with tears. Some twirled around, arms slung drunkenly across their friend's shoulders. There were others that couldn't be bothered to count down, their lips already locked in a passionate embrace. Mina and Lita were dancing, screaming and stumbling on the dancefloor. Some confetti, prematurely released, rained down into the crowd of people that all had one thing in common.

 _They were having so much fun._

She'd never felt so out of place as the countdown ended and jovial shouts of New Years wishes resonated around her, the bells from the Buddhist temples beginning to echo loudly outside for Joya no Kane.

She swallowed painfully around the lump of anger and disappointment that had lodged itself into her throat and suddenly felt stupid. When had this happened? When had she come to depend so much on Darien to be there for her? When had he become more than her proverbial fuck buddy?

She was suddenly so angry that he'd let her down that she furiously wiped away the errant tear that had managed to escape the corner of her eye and slide listlessly down her cheek. She angrily pushed her way through the throng of people still basking in the aftermath of the New Year's glow.

She made her way outside, the cold air frigid as it washed over her barely covered body. It didn't matter though, as the rage flooding through her was enough to keep her warm.

Her feet began to move of their own accord, numbly throbbing in her not-so-ideal high heeled shoes, as she steadily strode down the street. Maybe it wasn't logical. They'd never discussed anything or made any kind of promises to each other. It didn't matter though, because it still _fucking hurt._ She didn't deserve to be treated this way.

She'd worked herself up so much, that she was practically seeing red by the time she reached Darien's apartment building. Luckily, there was a group of people exiting as she arrived, so she didn't need to buzz up for him. The thought of her standing in the cold, hoping he answered, deepened her rage even more as she violently smashed the elevator button of his floor.

She was grateful, at that moment, that she was currently all alone as she managed to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror that lined the interior of the elevator. It wasn't just that she was standing beneath the harsh glow of the fluorescent lights, but the perfect creation that she'd crafted of herself for the party was no longer present. In its place was a flustered, heart-broken girl with red-rimmed eyes, mussed hair and a gaudy fucking dress.

The self-deprecating thoughts made her even angrier with Darien and the ability he had to rob her of the confidence she'd managed to safeguard so carefully throughout her entire life.

The elevator stopped, and she only dimly heard the resonating 'ding' as the doors opened, and she barreled down the hallway. A flurry of tangled blonde hair and silver fabric stopped abruptly in front of his reinforced steel door.

With an angry, sharp intake of breath, she lifted her hands, curled them into fists, and with all of the strength she could muster, began to pound on the door. If the slight stinging in her fingers and the red-haired neighbour who peered out curiously from down the hall were any indications, she was probably overdoing it. She didn't care, though. More than anything she wanted to do something to release the fury building in her chest.

The door flew open, and she stumbled as she'd been mid-knock and unprepared for him to actually open his door. She recovered quickly though and steadied herself as her eyes met his gaze.

He was fully dressed, wearing a white button-up shirt and jeans that she couldn't help but notice moulded perfectly to his muscled thighs. His hair was slightly mussed, ebony tufts falling enticingly over hardened cobalt blue eyes that were currently glaring at her. As if _he_ had any reason to be _fucking_ angry! _  
_  
His jaw was clenched tightly, his stance stiff and completely unyielding as he opened the door wider. "Fuck, Serena. Do you want to wake the entire building? _What do you want?_ " He demanded angrily, his tone callous, cold and unnecessarily harsh.

It startled her because, up until this point, she'd still held some kind of hope that it was a mistake. That maybe he was still at the hospital or that he'd hit his _fucking_ head and somehow forgotten. That was not the case though, and her body trembled with renewed rage as she violently pushed past him into the apartment.

She'd barely grazed him, but he still stumbled backwards against the wall and released the door that swung shut with a resounding thud. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, and she stepped closer to him. He glared down at her, his breath fanning her face, which promptly assaulted her senses with the bitter smell of whiskey. He'd been drinking.

The rage dampened a little with the realization, and she stepped back with narrowed eyes. "Are you drunk? Is that why you didn't show?" she demanded, angrily crossing her arms with a furiously expectant look in her eyes.

He chuckled darkly and pushed away from the wall. "I've had a couple of drinks, yes, but I didn't go because _I didn't want to go_ ," he retorted hotly, his words riddled with irritation as if she was somehow inconveniencing him.

It fucking hurt. Darien's hateful words pierced right into her, and her breath hitched painfully in her throat. He must have seen the look of agony that flashed over her features momentarily because his eyes softened slightly and he exhaled loudly. "Look, Serena. I just think - I'm not trying to hurt you here. I just don't want you to think that I'm even _capable_ of …. " he trailed off, letting out a growl of frustration as he raked a hand through his hair.

His words only just registered in her mind, and though she didn't understand exactly what it was that he was trying to say, she realized one thing. Darien didn't want her as anything more than the fuck buddy that she was always meant to be. It hurt. _It hurt so fucking bad_. But his rejection didn't just rip her up inside. It made her furious.

How _dare_ the son of a bitch make her doubt her fucking worth? She was Serena Tsukino, and she _deserved_ better than the way he was treating her!

Her ears began to ring with her rage, and his eyes narrowed in confusion as she began to tremble with anguish. Her lower lip began to quiver with the onslaught of emotion tearing through her. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are, _Darien_?" she whispered, her voice breaking and quaking with fury.

He stiffened defensively, his eyes hardening again. "I'm not sure why you're pissed off, Serena. It's not like we're a couple," he snapped, and the unfeeling, hard-edged words were the final straw. 

Anger raged through her, burning through her veins and tearing at her heart. She shoved him hard, throwing him into the wall. His face twisted with fury, but he didn't get to respond before she plowed into him and crushed her lips onto his.

He countered her aggressiveness with his own, bruising her lips with his as he pushed her, turned, and slammed her back into the wall he'd just been pressed against. The force momentarily knocked the wind from her, and he pulled back just enough to look at her.

She shook her head slowly with rage before she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face down, biting his lower lip hard. She thought she may have even tasted a little blood and it made her groan with satisfaction.

Hearing her groan, he grabbed her legs, and yanked them up to wrap around his waist. Her dress hiked up to her hips, bunching in between them, as he pulled them off the wall and headed to the bedroom.

She gripped his shirt as they moved, buttons popping everywhere as she ripped it open and raked her nails down his chest. He gasped and jerked away from her and peered down at the fresh scratch marks. He looked back up at her, his eyes wide. Her mouth curled into a smirk and her eyebrow twitched in a "take that" kind of way… The look must have angered him because he snarled and grabbed her by the waist, pulled her off of him and threw her onto the bed. She bounced slightly as she landed and let out a little squeal.

He was immediately on top of her, pushing her down into the mattress with his mouth to hers. Her hands moved to his belt, undoing it quickly. Darien reached beneath her dress and groaned when he found her hot and wet. His groan became louder when her hand found its way inside his pants and grasped his hard member.

He clutched her dress, yanked it up and over her head, and tossed it to the side. Serena pushed his shirt off his shoulders and threw it on top of her dress. He lifted himself off of her enough to pull off his pants and boxers while she sat up to pull off her own panties. Both articles of clothing were unceremoniously thrown to the floor with the rest.

He moved back on top of her, grabbed her left leg and pushed it up against her chest. With his other hand, he pushed her right thigh open and thrust into her hard. Her back arched and she cried out with a mixture of pleasure and pain. He moaned as he filled her to the hilt, stopping inside of her to enjoy the sensation of her encompassing him.

She grasped his forearms, digging her nails into his skin to grab his attention. He looked down, meeting her fiery gaze. Moving forward, he captured her lips again with his, pushed himself deeper and stretched her leg up higher. She gasped as he threw her leg over his shoulder and started moving, thrusting in and out of her hard. He placed his other hand beside her head, holding himself up as he moved inside of her. Serena wrapped her arms around his center, digging her nails into his back and using her grasp to meet his hips, thrust for thrust.

She felt her nails drag down his back; heard him groaning and cursing above her. His muscles flexed under her hands and between her legs. He pulsated inside of her as their voices ricocheted off the walls.

He lifted himself off of her just enough to look down, which caused her nails to rake down his sides. She could feel her face twist as the pressure built inside of her. Sweat glistened on his body as he threw himself into her wildly. His pace quickening as they both reached their ends.

Serena's whole body seized and tightened as she came, her muscles pulling him deep inside of her. He spasmed above her, his body going into slight fits as he emptied himself deep inside, her muscles milking him.

He released her leg to fall back onto the bed as he collapsed on top of her, barely holding himself up by his elbows. Their breathing came in short puffs as they tried to regain their senses. After a moment, he looked up into her face.

She could see it in his eyes; the fire was gone. He looked almost confused. She huffed, her anger quelled but not gone. Using two hands, she shoved him off of her. She groaned as he slid out of her and rolled to his side. She sat up, reigning in her emotions as she tried not to look at him.

"Serena…" he started, but she cleared her throat, interrupting him. She made to get off the bed, and reached for her dress on the floor.

"Don't worry, Darien," she said as she searched through their pile of clothes for the silver gown she'd worn over. "I like the way things are between us. I don't plan on mixing our _fucking_ with our personal life again." She stood, pulled the dress over her head and let it cascade down her long legs, adjusting it as it flowed. Behind her, she could hear Darien stand up from the bed and shuffle to pull on his own pants, not bothering with his shirt. He made his way to her side of the bed as she moved to leave the room.

"Hey, are we...are we okay?" he asked. They both knew damn well that had been a bad fight. And while the angry sex afterwards had been amazing, it was _still_ very, very angry sex. She sighed softly and gave him a half smile as she traced the scratches she'd left on him with her finger.

"Yeah, Jerk. We're fine," she conceded, knowing now _exactly_ where they stood as a "couple". She walked out of his room and towards the door, calling out a, "See you at the arcade!" as she left.

She sighed as she closed his apartment door behind her. So, they'd just stay fuck buddies. She was okay with that. _Truly_. She knew where they stood now, and she was fine with it. She didn't want to lose what they had...so she'd _have_ to be fine with it.

She sighed once more as she pushed herself away from the door and headed home.

oOo

Happy New Year's, guys! I hope your night was as fantastic as all of you are!

This particular chapter was a joint effort by me and B! You'll remember, she wrote the library chapter. We decided last minute we wanted to throw together a New Year's Eve chapter and we wrote this one together! I really hope you like it! This is the first time we've ever collaborated on just one chapter and I think it came out wonderfully!

I know this chapter was a bit intense. We needed our couple to take a step back and reign in their emotions a bit after the marvelous holidays they just went through. Next chapter should be up in about two weeks so. Maybe sooner if I'm really feeling it. 😉 It's already written. Just need to decide when to post!

Hope you all have a wonderful year! My love to everyone!

~Twitch


	20. Bauhaus

**Bauhaus**

B

~*~v~*~

It had been two weeks, and three days since he'd talked to Serena and let her walk out of his apartment in a flurry of blonde hair, silver fabric and a nonchalant smile that he knew damn well had been forced. Something twinged painfully in the cavity of his chest, just like it did every time he thought about her. Which was often.

He'd just finished a twelve-hour shift and usually, primarily as of late, he was immensely grateful for the distraction and stamina required of a first-year resident. He loved what he did, and though spending his very long days scrutinizing lab tests, understanding variations in patients' vital signs, and charting decisions made on behalf of his patient's care might be considered less than glamorous, it felt _right_. Like he was making a difference and filling something inside of him that had been ripped open the moment he'd woken up in the hospital as a child without any recollection of who he was or what it was that he'd lost.

He'd vowed to make a difference to more patients whose lives had been similarly ripped apart, and _that_ had been his primary goal. It had always been enough, but lately… Damn. Lately, he'd been restless, uneasy, feeling _incomplete._

Except for when he was with Serena.

He exhaled a breath of strangled frustration as he ripped the badge from the front of his mint-green scrubs and forcibly wrenched open the slightly warped, metal locker door that screeched loudly, the intrusive sound echoing throughout the empty room.

He couldn't afford to be thinking about Serena, _meatball brain,_ extraordinaire. Whatever it was that was between them was _over._ It was for the best. He could never be what she needed. Serena was a ball of fucking sunshine, and he was the dark shadows corrupting her light.

He'd let himself forget for a moment, lulled into the warmth that seemed to penetrate every single part of Serena's life, surrounded by her family on Christmas day. The reality of their situation had come crashing down on him with her mothers lightly whispered words, and a grateful look etched into the contours of her sweet motherly face.

His heart constricted still when he thought about those words and how horribly _wrong_ she was. He wasn't right for Serena. He didn't know the first thing about being part of a damn family, and he would never be able to provide her with what she needed.

Serena needed to be with someone whose light shone as brightly as hers did. Not the asshole who'd turned something so perfectly bright into his fuck buddy. He'd never been bothered by the casual, frankly, mind-blowing, relationship that he shared with the blonde-haired vixen whose sexual appetite was just as voracious as his. He'd never regretted any of the times he'd taken what she'd so freely given. But that day, under her mothers sweet, _trusting,_ grateful stare, he felt something crack a little inside of him.

Serena Tsukino deserved better than what he was, and he'd known, at that moment, as he'd stepped into the frigid night air, that he needed to let her go.

He undressed quickly, and peeled the soiled uniform from his body, tightly wadded it into a ball and tossed it into the laundry bin with a little more force than intended. Admittedly, he'd gone about breaking ties with her the wrong way. He'd fully planned on going to that stupid party on New Year's Eve, but when he'd stepped into his empty apartment, faced with the daunting task of getting ready to go there and tell her he couldn't see her again, he'd frozen. _He just couldn't do it._ Instead, he'd made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a dusty half-empty whiskey bottle from beneath the sink and then promptly, for the very first time in his life, proceeded to drink his sorrows away.

If he'd known that she was going to show up at his door, dressed like a fucking Goddess swathed in a silver dress that he'd instantly wanted to rip off of her, her big blue sapphire eyes blazing with fire, he never would have started drinking in the first place.

Because his words had been fucking cruel, and he remembered the look that had contorted onto the delicate features of her face as he'd stupidly spat them. But damn, he'd done it for her. He wasn't any good for her, as was evident by the fact that he'd allowed himself to roughly take her again, knowing full well that he intended to end it.

He was such an asshole, and even though he knew that, he couldn't help but _want_ her again. What the _hell_ was wrong with him?

He was fully dressed, slipping his arms into his jacket when the locker room door opened. The steel door scraped loudly along the length of the floor, and the spring-loaded latch automatically popped it shut behind the man that entered.

Internally he grimaced as a fellow resident, and his overly friendly shadow stepped over the threshold. The tawny-haired man's face lit up when he spotted him. "Hey! Shields! Stayed late again?" Henderson exclaimed, his overtly jovial tone grating on his nerves.

The man was a pain in the ass, and on most days he wished that he'd let him freeze in the morgue drawer.

With a curt nod, and a barely audible 'yeah,' he slammed his locker door closed and moved to step around him.

Quite frustratingly, the thick-headed resident remained firmly rooted in his path. "Listen, a couple of us are going to Bauhaus for some drinks. Do you want to come?" Henderson asked eagerly, an annoying wide-toothed grin splayed out on his face. He honestly had no idea how the guy managed to maintain a positive outlook on _anything_ when he was regularly the brunt of everyone's jokes.

Darien tended to stay out of those things, uninterested in the political semantics that made up the strange clique and hierarchy of the rest of his colleagues. He didn't have time for that bullshit, and as a result, he had been dubbed intimidating and unapproachable, which had suited him just fine. Except for the moment he'd rescued Henderson and, for some reason, the man had taken it upon himself to include him in everything.

Henderson must have sensed his hesitation because he chuckled and slapped a hand onto his shoulder. The contact made him cringe uncomfortably. "Aw, c'mon Shields. Why are you always such a wet blanket? This place is filled with hot, ready-for-anything tourists," he exclaimed with a light-hearted chortle. "I'm sure there's at least one of them that can get over that sour look on your face!" He guffawed at his own comment.

Darien shook his arm off with an annoyed scowl and, once again, attempted to surpass his furiously immovable colleague. "I'll pass, thanks," he spat through gritted teeth.

Henderson's expression dulled in brightness a little bit, and he shrugged nonchalantly, finally stepping away from the door. "Suit yourself," he replied, plopping his body down on the bench with an exaggerated sigh. "Guess I wouldn't be messing around either if I had that hot little blonde number tucked away at home."

Darien froze mid-stride as Henderson's words registered and he was sure every muscle in his body tensed as he swivelled back around to face the blithering idiot that was currently bent over to remove his shoes. "What did you say?" He demanded angrily because he knew that he was referring to Serena.

She'd been with him the day he'd rescued Henderson from the morgue, but it still felt like he'd plunged a knife into his chest. Had it looked like Serena was _his_? That they were close enough that she was living with him? The unbidden mixture of guilt and pleasure that coursed through him at the thought made him inhale sharply and, quite frankly, the emotions fucking pissed him off.

Henderson glanced up, his brow furrowed and confusion was written on his face. "I said that I wouldn't mess around if I had a blonde like that either… was that girl not your girlfriend?" He asked with a clueless smirk, utterly impervious to Darien's urge to punch it off of his face.

Darien's expression darkened, and his scowl deepened as he replied, "No. She's not my girlfriend," he stated coolly.

Henderson dared to offer him an _apologetic_ smile. "Shit. Sorry, man. My bad," he murmured, and for some reason, that pissed Darien off even more.

He made an impulsive decision that he was more than likely going to regret later. He'd just spent twelve hours on his feet, he _was_ tired, and Henderson was seriously fucking annoying, but it didn't matter though.

"You know what, I could use a drink," he snapped. Though he almost took it back at the jovial look on Henderson's face.

The resident clapped his hands together excitedly, "Yes! Perfect!" He practically whooped, and Darien rolled his eyes.

With a curt nod, he swivelled around and made his way out of the locker room. "I'll meet you outside," he murmured churlishly and stomped out into the hall.

What the fuck was he doing, anyway? He hated bars and loud, crowded places in general. He told himself it was because he needed to cleanse his mind and body of Serena _fucking_ Tsukino, but deep down he knew it was because the silence in his apartment was deafening.

oOo

He'd been to this bar a total of zero times in his lifetime, and he would have been content to keep it that way. It was apparently his fellow resident's favorite location to 'let loose,' as the short, stout blonde-headed guy (whose name he couldn't remember) had so eloquently stated. It was within walking distance of the hospital and was usually teeming with an array of people.

" _Lots of long-legged, blonde tourists for you!"_ Henderson had annoyingly assured him. Though, if he were really honest with himself, blondes no longer held the same appeal to him that they once had. Well, other than… he let the invasive thought trail off and inwardly cursed his brain that was apparently hell-bent on ruining everything for him.

This was a slow night, apparently, for Bauhaus Roppongi, as there was only one live band that was doing a set, and it wasn't until much later. He was grateful for small blessings, as he hated crowds to begin with and the bar itself personally left much to be desired for him. The exterior was nondescript except for a flashing neon red sign that hung above a white awning and a purple steel door, Bauhaus displayed proudly in white blocked letters.

The interior was exactly what one would expect of a bar that boasted the title of 'Number 1, Rock and Roll bar in all of Tokyo!' on multiple flyers strewn about in the entrance. It was rustic, scuffed floors, with posters plastered on every inch of the wooden and red-bricked walls. The patrons that were currently drunkenly mingling on the limited dancefloor and congregating around the actual bar area were mostly clad in leather and ripped, grungy clothing. He felt overdressed in a white button-down shirt, and a pair of tapered blue jeans.

He hated this place. In fact, these days he hated almost _everything_ , and the disturbing thought had him inwardly cursing and steadily making his way over to the bar, where he promptly settled onto an _uncomfortable_ swivel stool with cracks in its cheap, knock-off leather covering.

The bartender, a slender redhead, wearing a tight white T-shirt with the bars insignia etched onto the front, and a pair of ridiculously short denim cut off shorts, sauntered over with a seductive smirk curled onto gaudily red painted lips. "What can I get for you, hon?" She purred, and be fought the urge to grimace.

He shifted uncomfortably on the stool and met the warm hues of her brown eyes with a cool, steady stare. "Whiskey sour," he said, his tone a little harsher than he'd intended.

She raised an eyebrow, her smirk widening as she leaned over and deftly made his drink. With a twist of her wrist, she slid the glass across the counter. "Want to start a tab?" she questioned, with a teasing, slightly mocking, lilt interlaced into her words.

He shook his head curtly and paid for his drink. She collected the yen, and with a wink and a twist of her hips moved onto her next patron.

His hand tightened around the glass as he peered down into the amber liquid miserably. _What the hell was he even doing here?_ He'd intended to nurse the drink for a while and force himself to stay in time to hear whatever band was going to play later. But as he scanned the people in the room, including the people he'd come with, half of whom he couldn't remember their names, he'd never felt more out place than he did at this moment.

He couldn't figure it out. He'd been to events the past couple of months, hadn't he? He'd managed perfectly well then. So why the _fuck_ was he feeling like a fish ripped from the water and dropped unceremoniously into the middle of a desert? It was disconcerting, and he was unwilling to spend another second feeling like this.

In one swift movement, he knocked back the contents of his drink in three quick swallows, and he enjoyed the burning sensation that scalded his throat and stung his eyes. With an irritated grunt, he placed the empty glass, condensation still beaded onto its surface, down onto the scuffed bar top. He braced his hands onto the edge of the counter, in the process of leveraging it to stand when he was weighted down, suddenly, by a clumsily placed arm draped along his shoulders.

It was Henderson, the idiot, his face flushed and his eyes glossy with a stupid, drunken smile on his lips. He held a drink in one hand whose liquid contents were dangerously close to sloshing over the rim of the glass with his abrupt and clumsy movements. "Didn't I tell you this place was _awesome?"_ he exclaimed excitedly. They'd been here for approximately ten minutes. So, either Henderson was a lightweight, or he was just an overly eager _moron._ Personally, Darien thought it was the latter of the two.

With a growl of irritation and a dark scowl, Darien forcefully shook his arm off of him. _He needed to get out of here_. He was about to move away from the tawny-haired resident when Henderson's eyes narrowed curiously as he peered at something across the room. "Say, Shields. Isn't that the blonde girl? The one that's _not_ your girlfriend from that day?" He questioned with a light-hearted chuckle, before he was distracted and promptly pulled away by an ebony-haired girl with a pixie cut.

Darien froze, barely aware of Henderson's departure as his brow furrowed in confusion and he peered over to where the man had indicated. His breath hitched painfully in his throat, and his whole body tensed as his eyes fell onto the object of most of his internal ruminations these days.

 _Fuck._ It was Serena.

The bar's counter was large, and it stretched along the room, structured and twisted into an L shape with several ugly stools lined along it. To his fucking dismay, not only had he come to the _only_ place he should have been able to escape her, that he usually would have _never_ ventured into, but he'd managed to sit into a stool right across from her.

He was in a position where not only was he afforded a glimpse of her shapely, draw-dropping, form, but _her_ view of _him_ was blocked by a wooden pillar. It offered him the chance to get an unobstructed look at her. Someone, somewhere, whether it be God or fate, was laughing their _fucking_ ass off.

 _Damn._ He should have stood up and walked out right then and there. He'd managed to pull away from her. _He'd let her go_. But instead of making the logical decision, he allowed his gaze to peruse the girl whose body he knew almost as intimately as his own. She was in a black form-fitting jack daniels T-shirt. It molded perfectly to her body and accentuated the tantalizing curves of her chest. He flexed his fingers and curled them into fists as he remembered the way he'd explored _those_ specific _curves_ with his hands, _and_ his mouth, on several occasions.

His heart began to race involuntarily, as the blood in his body began to boil, and rushed to all of the _extremities_ ofhis body as he took in the alluring arch of her delicate neck that he'd often trailed hot, breathless kisses over, up to the enticing contours of her breathtaking facial features. The endless locks of her hair were pulled back, tied up into a casual ponytail, a multitude of glossy curls cascading down her back in glimmering waves.

Dammit. He _shouldn't_ be here. No, actually, _she_ shouldn't be here! He thought that he could pull himself away before she noticed him. In fact, he was in the process of forcing himself to stand when he noted, _for the first time,_ the fucking guy that was sitting beside her. He was a greasy, black-haired slimeball that leaned forward with a disgustingly inviting smile on his ugly fucking face as he leaned over and trailed a crooked finger _along the curve of her jaw._

If that display hadn't been enough to make his stomach churn violently, the soft giggle, that he recognized so well, that spilled from the plump bubblegum lips that had, up until three weeks ago, been bruised and swollen from being hotly interlocked with his, filled him with rage.

Serena was on a fucking date, and he shouldn't give a damn. She was the girl he'd been fucking and then forced to go their separate ways. But he _did_ give a damn. He refused to delve into the reasons right now. All that mattered was that, even though he'd vowed to let her be, he _still_ wanted her. He wanted her writhing and screaming his name underneath him. He wanted her on her knees, pulling him into the hot, wet comfort of her mouth, her tongue swirling around him. He wanted to be in between her legs, her fingernails raking tantalizingly across his skin as he moved inside of her.

He didn't know what that meant. All he knew was that he didn't want anyone else to touch her. Not like that.

He'd worked himself up into an unprovoked rage that he was forcibly trying to control, when Serena leaned over, a smile curling onto the edges of her lips as she excused herself.

He watched as she swivelled around, an unusual grace in her movements as she stood and moved away from the bar towards what he assumed were the restrooms. He nearly groaned out loud at the sight of the light-washed ripped jeans that encased and curved around endlessly long legs, and… _fuck_. Was she wearing heels?

It was only when he noted the other guy's gaze also appreciating the plump curves of her body as she walked away, that he made a decision. It was a _stupid fucking decision_ , but he didn't care at this point. With a low possessive growl he tried to choke back, ( _he really had)_ Darien uncurled sinuously muscled legs and pulled away from the bar stool.

His stride was hurried, his movements filled with a mixture of need and anticipation as he followed her.

It was only when he stood in an empty hallway in front of the restrooms, away from the jealousy-inducing sight of Serena with someone else, that he began to feel stupid.

He exhaled with frustration and raked a hand through his hair as he leaned against the wall. What was he _doing?_ Why did Serena have the ability to rob him of the calm, collected logic and reasoning that he had spent his entire life honing and building into a hardened shell that had always protected him? What the _fuck_ was it about the clumsy, stupid meatball brained idiot that took his breath away and ripped away all of his common sense?

He'd managed to talk himself off of the edge, ready to turn around, do the right thing, when she spoke. His eyes met hers, and he was lost again

"Darien?!"

Her eyes were wide, filled with confusion, her posture stiff and unyielding. She was so damn beautiful, and he wanted to rip the clothes off of her body, press her against the wall and take her right here. Instead, he pulled away from the wall and peered down at her with a practiced, condescending smirk.

"Well, hello, meatball," he greeted, pleased that his voice did not give away the array of roiling lust and emotion churning inside of him.

Her startled expression melted away, and a suspicious anger-tinged glare took its place. She propped delicate hands on her hips and tilted her head with a frown. _Dear God, was she doing it on purpose now?!_ "What are you doing here, Darien?" She demanded indignantly, though he couldn't help but _notice_ the way her pupils dilated, and her chest rose and fell a little more abruptly with the quickening of her breath as the tip of her pink tongue darted out and licked her lips.

He swallowed down a lust-filled groan and shifted uncomfortably. For fucks sakes. What was _wrong_ with him? He was acting like a horny teenage boy that had never seen a naked woman before. He needed to reign it in. He'd seen a naked woman before. In fact, the one in front of him had …. He forced the half-finished thought out of his head.

Instead of what he really wanted to do, he raised an eyebrow and smirked sardonically. "What are _you_ doing here, Tsukino? Last time I checked, between the two of us, I am the only one that is old enough to be in a bar," he said, his tone matter of fact with a slightly accusing inflection that he hadn't intended.

She gasped, her face turning an adorable shade of red as she let out a haughty huff. "Not that it's any of your _business_ , but I'm on a date… and well, he knows the bouncer, apparently," she trailed off, her eyes averted, all of the self-righteous anger that she'd started that sentence with faded, as she trailed off and crossed her arms.

The movement instantly sobered him of his lust and made him frown. He knew her well enough to know that something was wrong. "Serena," he demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously as he took a step towards her. "What's wrong?" he asked firmly, and her eyes snapped up to his, her cheeks burning hotly.

The scowl didn't leave her face as she visibly swallowed and half-heartedly scoffed. "Nothing is _wrong._ It's just a blind date, and well," she let out an irritated sigh. "Ugh. Look, the guy _sucks,_ okay? It's been the worst 45 minutes of my _life,"_ she snapped, her tone tinged with unnecessary humiliation. "Though I'm sure that _you_ aren't surprised. You stupid jerk," she said, though the insult held no impact as she'd muttered it under her breath.

His heart began to hammer against his ribcage, and a roiling hot fury raged through his veins. "Did he hurt you?" he choked, and his hands trembled as his fingers curled into angry fists. He'd fucking rip the son of a bitch to shreds.

Serena's eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment as her eyes swept over his figure that he knew was coiled tightly, ready to fight if she so much as uttered the word. He watched as sapphire-blue orbs widened in horror, and she shook her head. "What? No! Jesus, Darien. Get a hold of yourself," she spat and rolled her eyes. The actions calmed him, and he forcibly exhaled, releasing the tension from his muscles.

She was right. He needed to get a hold of himself. Serena evoked reactions in him that were unreasonable. But she didn't belong to him, and she never would.

He ran a hand through his hair, took a calming breath and took a step back. He was relieved as common sense prevailed again. "I'm sorry, Serena," he murmured, and the apology was painful to utter. He inwardly grimaced as he twisted around to leave. Her delicate hand and slender fingers curling around his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

He turned and peered down into her wide, pleading eyes with confusion. "Darien," she breathed softly. "Can you help me? Please?" she implored gently, and the tone of her voice at that moment could have asked him anything, and he would have done it.

He swallowed and nodded curtly. "Yes, what do you need?"

oOo

This was ridiculous, and he definitely didn't understand Serena's need to be _polite_ to avoid the possibility of hurting this guy's feelings. If it had been up to him, he would have walked over and told the loser that things weren't working out, (among _other_ things that the guy _probably_ didn't deserve). But Serena was a ball of sunshine. She couldn't help herself from caring.

So, he once again found himself seated across the bar, with that perfect view of Serena. Except for this time, she knew he was here, and the strange cords of rage and jealousy that had uncontrollably coursed through him minutes ago had dulled with the knowledge that she wanted out of her date as much as he did.

He watched as she swivelled around in her seat, a small strained smile on her lips as she faced the guy. Had he thought that she was enjoying his attention? He'd apparently been blinded by something unexplainable earlier because if he had stopped, for even a moment, he would have been able to tell that she was so distinctly uncomfortable. The soft curves of her body tensed and subconsciously pulled away from him. Her smile, usually the brightest thing about her, tightly stretched across her face, strained, and not quite reaching her eyes.

He couldn't quite make out what was said, but her date leaned over - _way too fucking close-_ and draped an arm across her shoulders. He clenched his hands into tightly pressed fists on top of the bar, and inwardly flinched away from that annoying possessiveness that seemed to overwhelm his common sense wherever she was concerned.

She laughed uneasily, and twisted her body, shaking off his arm in a shrinking, uncomfortable manner that was _anything_ but casual. Darien scowled as the asshole clearly missed the hint, or downright chose to ignore it.

She looked up then, and the bright blue hues of her mesmerizing gaze met his. He raised a questioning eyebrow with an arrogant half-smirk that he forced onto his lips. She rolled her eyes, though the hint of a smile was clearly visible, and gave him the signal; a small, barely noticeable nod.

It was all he needed to lean forward and swiftly pull his phone out from his back pocket. In less than ten seconds, he'd unlocked the screen and dialled her number. He heard the telltale trill across the bar and watched with amusement as she feigned startled surprise, and with a contrived apologetic smile, reached into her own pocket for the pink bedazzled phone that she pressed to her ear.

Her eyes were averted, and her gaze was fixed onto the tool in front of her. He smirked and leaned forward on his elbow, held the phone up to his ear and watched her.

"Hello?"

It was strange to see her lips form the words, and then clearly hear her over the phone line. This was so ridiculous. He wasn't Mina or Lita, or one of her friends playing this unnecessary game that could have been avoided if Serena would just _tell_ the idiot that she wanted to leave.

He inwardly sighed, because he knew that just _wasn't_ her in general. She always trod carefully to avoid hurting someone's feelings. Even if that someone was an asshole that didn't deserve her thoughtful considerations. _Someone like him._

Damn. The least he could do was get her out of this the way that she wanted. "Just tell him you have an emergency," he murmured softly through the phone.

Her cheeks turned a delectable shade of pink, and her body tensed... But not uneasily like it had when slimeball had been too close to her. His eyes slightly widened, and his breath hitched in his throat. No, she was tensed for the same reason that he was when he watched the way her lips moved when she spoke, and imagined them doing _other_ things instead. He almost choked on a bark of relieved laughter. Meatball wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Oh! No! That's terrible! I'll be right over!" She exclaimed, her tone laced with fabricated horror that, to be honest, was pretty easy to see through. It was clear by the look on the guy's face that he wasn't buying it either.

He sighed, "You're overselling it, meatball. Tone it down," he said and suppressed the urge to laugh at the indignant frown that formed on her face.

"I'm so sorry to _hear_ that. That's such a terrible thing to say," she said, and he could tell that it was through gritted teeth.

He chuckled, "What, you don't like being called meatball?" he murmured raspily, and then swallowed as he watched her bite her lower lip as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. The fact that just his voice was so clearly affecting her almost made him groan. She was killing him. "Serena, if you don't stop biting your lip like that, I'm going to come over there, bend you over the bar and have my way with you in front of everyone," he promised brashly, his body hardening, _quite uncomfortably,_ at the enticing image.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and watched as her posture stiffened as she rapidly popped her delectable, slightly swollen, bottom lip out from between her teeth.

"I- I'll be right there," she stammered, and he was satisfied by the hoarse catch in her breath as she fumbled to hang up the phone.

He lowered the phone away from his ear and only dimly heard the audible click of his screen locking as he pushed it back into his pocket, then leaned forward to watch the rest of Serena's scene unfold.

She was a flurry of blonde hair fumbling clumsily as she struggled to put her own phone away. He smirked as he noted that she was purposefully avoiding his gaze, red-faced and flustered, as she twirled back to the sullen-faced moron that clearly knew what was coming.

"I'm so sorry, my friend needs my help. It's an emergency," she exclaimed, her voice only breaking once with the lie, as she offered him an apologetic smile. "This was lovely, but I really need to go," she said with a finality that should have been the end of it.

She slid off the stool, forced to step closer to him to get up and leave, and the fucking asshole took the unwanted opportunity to place his hands onto her hips, and pull her against him. "Aw, come on, Sweetheart. I'm sure your friend can handle it. Besides, I promised you a good time, didn't I?"

The noise in the bar was minimal, the crowd low and the live band not yet set to play, so he heard every fucking word the asshole disgustingly uttered. He could have handled it, been able to control the possessive rage that ripped through him if Serena's eyes hadn't widened with undisguised _terror,_ as the blood drained from her face as she forcibly tried to push him away.

He would never be able to be what Serena deserved. Not in any lifetime would he ever comfortably be able to conceive a moment in time where they would fit together as something more than what they currently were. And it might have been sexist, so archaically outdated, but that body the slimeball was now pawing like an animal, fucking belonged _to him._

He didn't care to delve any deeper into any other emotion that was associated with that unbidden thought except for the red hot blinding rage that tore through him as the last wisp of restraint and common sense wholly dissipated. _Fuck_ his good intentions. This wasn't going to happen.

He hadn't realized that he'd moved away from his seat until Serena's wide-eyed, horrified gaze fixed onto him as he quickly approached them. He tried to be gentle, though he wasn't entirely sure he succeeded, as he reached forward, grasped her wrist and ripped her away from the slimeball, deftly twisting her lithe form into the safety of his arms. She gasped, shocked, as she stumbled and collided with the hard expanse of his chest. Her slender fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt as she steadied herself.

He wrapped his arm around her waist like a protective steel band and fixed his gaze onto the jerk, whose eyes had widened with startled indignant outrage. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded furiously, and Darien needed to forcibly reign in and calm the multitude of raging emotions coursing through him.

Instead, he smirked at him, even as his eyes darkened murderously. "I'm the emergency," he stated coolly, his voice harsh but steadier than what he currently felt. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do what he did next. It might have been the furious snarl that curled onto the greasy-haired jerk's face as he opened his mouth to protest. Or maybe it was the way Serena trembled and tantalizingly pressed herself more tightly against him. Either way, the undeniable urge to _claim_ her and protect her at the same time was what compelled him to sweep down and crush his lips onto hers.

He'd startled her, and for a moment she was like an immovable block of ice in his arms. He was persistent, though, and he couldn't stop now, even if he wanted too as their lips molded together perfectly. It only took a few seconds before she melted and reciprocated his kiss. He swept his tongue along her lower lip, coaxing them open, and she whimpered as she eagerly granted him entrance.

He only forcibly broke their kiss when her fingers twisted and curled into the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging with a need and desperation that he knew all too well.

The look on the guy's face was almost comical, slack-jawed with a mixture of anger and disappointment. He couldn't help the satisfaction that flared hotly through him as all of the primal emotions that he never imagined could ever affect him, twisted and churned like a tangled hot web in his chest.

It was the most illogical thing that he'd ever experienced, but he smiled victoriously and fixed his gaze onto the red-headed bartender that was smiling with amusement, as she'd apparently just witnessed everything that had just happened.

He didn't know why he did it. He wasn't the boastful type, and he had clearly _won_ over the slimy-haired greaseball. But the horrified look on Serena's face flashed through his mind, and he couldn't help himself.

He reached into his pocket, and expertly pulled yen out of his wallet, that he promptly tossed onto the bar. The redhead raised an amused eyebrow, and he couldn't help the smug smile that spread across his lips. "Shot of Tequila for my _friend?_ " he said, the word _friend_ spat derisively.

The bartender nodded with a chuckle as he turned back to the shocked 'friend' in question. "Better luck next time," he stated with a self-satisfied sneer before he focussed his attention on the trembling, blonde-headed vixen in his arms.

She peered up at him, wide-eyed, and he couldn't help but take note of the beguiling red blush that tinged her cheeks, the way her chest rose and fell while pressed so tightly against his or the way her ample pink lips parted, as if in anticipation of something more.

He was sure that the asshole he'd just thoroughly insulted had said something, but the crowd was thickening, and the sound of someone testing the chords of an electric guitar blared loudly over the sound system around them. It didn't matter anyway, because, _damn_ , he couldn't be bothered with anything but _her_.

He was an asshole, it was a plain and simple fact, and he should have let her go. This was all they were ever going to be, and it wasn't fair. Not to her. At this moment, he just _couldn't_ find it within him to care. It was wrong, _it was downright cruel,_ but he wanted her. In fact, he needed her, and he _wanted_ to be inside of her, _right now._

She must have sensed it, or _felt it_ against her thigh because her eyes suddenly became hooded. The blue pools clouded and filled with the same desperate need that he was feeling, as he felt her, ever so slightly, rock her shapely hips against his and her hands flexed into the seam of his shirt. Her fingers twisted along the buttons as if she was desperate to slip them inside the crease and press them against the skin of his chest.

He felt something primal _snap_ inside of him, and if it weren't for the fact that he was dimly aware of the crowd pressing in on them, he would have thrown her against the bar, ripped off her clothes and fucked her, hard, _right there_.

As it stood, he had a little more sense left in him, and with another possessive growl (seriously, what the _fuck was wrong with him?!)_ he grasped her hand firmly in his, swivelled around, and pulled her away from the bar and the scantily dressed rock music fans that were beginning to congregate excitedly by a small raised platform.

He wanted her so fucking badly that he was sure that the zipper of his jeans was going to rip open from the strain of his cock pressing against it. Even so, he _refused_ to take her in the bathroom of a questionable, probably unsanitary, bar. He halted for a moment, practically panting, as he considered his options. He was beginning to despair, his body twitching anxiously, when he felt her tug at his arm.

He glanced back, and there was a seductive smile curled enticingly onto her lips. "Follow me," she murmured, and he was pleased that her voice was strangled and thick with a desperation that mirrored his own.

He let her take the lead, and he could barely handle watching the way she moved as he followed her. His gaze raked over her body hungrily; admiring the slender curve of her neck, the milky-white smoothness of her skin, the swell of her breasts all the way down to the ample curve of her ass in those damn tight-fitting jeans. Her hips swayed provocatively with every step.

He was frenzied, half out of his mind with lust when they entered an empty, dimly-lit room that, if the multitude of boxes, broken stools and pieces of recording equipment were any indication, was a storage area. The door had _barely_ clicked shut behind them when, like a crazed animal, he grasped her hips with a guttural growl and pulled her against him.

She gasped, a flurry of silky blonde hair, as he twisted her around to face him and, without a moment of hesitation, leaned down to hungrily capture her lips against his.

He wasn't gentle; his kiss bruising, almost violent, in his need to _devour_ her. Her movements matched his in intensity, though, and when she whimpered into his mouth, the sound vibrating around their tangled tongues, with her fingernails digging painfully into the muscles of his shoulder blades, he couldn't take it anymore.

He swiftly bent down, his fingers pressed into the silky soft skin at the back of her thighs, as his thumbs grazed the curve of her ass. He hoisted her up against him, and she promptly wrapped her legs around his waist. Without breaking their kiss, he forcefully pushed her against the door. The impact was a little harder than he'd intended and she accidentally bit his bottom lip with the jarring movement. The stinging sensation only served to intensify his urgency to be inside of her.

She was so _fucking beautiful_ , and it had been too long since he'd felt her writhe beneath him, moaning hotly as she screamed his name.

He used his body to hold her up against the door, effectively freeing his hands to explore her supple curves. He grasped her sides beneath the seam of her shirt, his roaming fingers splayed across her tensed abdomen before they crept up to cup her breasts.

She whimpered as she breathlessly broke away from his lips, and her head fell back against the cold steel of the door with a resounding thud. He took a moment to pore over the look on her face; her eyes clenched shut, and her bottom lip pressed between her teeth as if she were trying to bite back a moan.

She was panting, as she bucked against him, and trembled with a pleasure-filled agony that mirrored his own. "Oh, please. Darien, please," her soft, pleading voice whispered brokenly, and something twinged painfully within the cavity of his chest.

His groan was pained as he lowered his head, and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses along the length of her jaw, trailing hotly down her neck, as he stopped to nip at the crook where it met her shoulder.

Her hands had woven into his hair, and her fingers scraped against his scalp as they twisted and tugged at the strands. "Darien, I can't- Oh, please," she implored as her head fell forward onto his shoulder. Her breath was hot, and he shuddered as her tongue swept over the shell of his ear. "Fuck me, Darien," she demanded in a raspy whisper that pushed him over the edge.

He was trapped in a lustful haze of need as he reached in between them, and fumbled with the button of her jeans. When he managed to get them undone, his hands followed the seam, circling to the small of her back. He cupped her ass, hooked his fingers along the edge of the pants before he firmly yanked them down. He cursed the way they molded to her body at that moment, as he struggled to pull them off.

It took a minute, their movements clumsy and slightly awkward as the sound of his belt buckle coming undone and their panting, intermingling breaths echoed around them. When he _finally_ managed to divest her of her jeans, pale pink underwear, and his jeans were lowered to encircle his ankles, they resumed their original position against the door.

He could barely breathe, and he hissed through his teeth with a curse as she bucked against him. This time, her hot, wet warmth collided with his erect cock, and _fuck,_ it felt so _good_.

She rocked her hips and slid her slick core against his hardened length with abrupt frenzied movements that had him trembling and burying his head in her neck, weaving his fingers into the curtain of her silky hair.

"Darien!"

It was a desperate demand now, and after a couple more times sliding his tip over her clit, he reached in between them, poised himself at her entrance and thrust into her.

They moaned simultaneously, and he bit into her shoulder as he grasped the back of her knees and pressed them into her chest to adjust the angle so his thrusts could penetrate deeper.

She cried out, his name on her lips, as he steadily pumped into her. He grunted and moaned, as he pushed harder, moved faster, the pressure rapidly building. He was close, he _was so fucking close_ , but he didn't want to fall over the edge without her.

His muscles were tense, practically trembling in anticipation of the release he could feel coming as he reached in between them to deftly knead her clit in tandem with his thrusts.

"Oh God, Darien," she whimpered, her words hoarse and raspy as he continued. "I'm so- oh God!" She moaned, practically weeping, as she tightened around him.

There was a part of him, _a cocky, arrogant piece of himself_ , that couldn't help but stroke his ego at the sound of her reaching a burning crescendo and screaming _his_ name in rapture, as she pulsed around him when she came. Her tense body melted into his arms, and his muscles practically screeched in protest under the strain of holding her up.

He thrust a couple more times, buried himself to the hilt, and, with a groan of satisfaction, his eyes clenched shut and he found his release in hot pulsating waves inside of her.

They stood still, intertwined and connected in every way, panting and sweating, as they slowly rode the glow of the aftermath back down to reality. It was easier to think clearly now that he wasn't burning with a fevered need for her, and he exhaled deeply with the realization of what he'd just done.

Serena sighed, too, as she uncoiled her legs from around his waist, and slowly slid down the length of him before her feet hit the floor. She pressed the palms of her hands into his shoulders and gently pushed him away. He slipped out of her and waited a moment for his pounding heart to calm before he pulled up his jeans and adjusted his clothing.

He silently watched her bend over, as she clumsily searched for her jeans in the darkness, and he suddenly wished that he could see her face. "Serena," he whispered firmly and cringed as she stiffened. He knew he'd hurt her on New Years. He'd done it on purpose with the hope that his cold callousness would drive her away. It had, but what he hadn't counted on was _his_ selfish inability to leave her alone.

Once she was fully dressed again, albeit mussed and crumpled around the edges, she twisted around and lifted her chin to proudly meet his gaze. "I don't regret it," she snapped defensively, and inwardly he cringed at the painful words. _He didn't regret it either,_ and as long as she was willing to be with him, knowing how little he was emotionally able to offer her, he would keep coming back to her like this.

He stepped towards her, his expression hard and unyielding, as he lifted his hand and cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I don't regret it now, nor will I regret it in the future, meatball," he murmured and ran his hand tantalizingly slow down the curve of her neck. He wove his fingers into the hair at the back of her head with one hand, and grasped her hip and pulled her against him with the other.

Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated, as she peered up at him. He saw it in her gaze; the realization that he was cryptically offering to keep things casual, and he waited with bated breath as she made a decision.

He thought that maybe there was a flash of something akin to disappointment in her face, but it disappeared quickly and melted into a wanton grin with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Maybe next time, you really _could_ take me on the bar," she whispered seductively, and he shuddered, hardening again with the images she evoked.

He growled, swiftly lowered his head and nipped at her ear. "Come back to my place with me," he demanded, the excited anticipation building at the thought of taking her again in his bed.

She laughed suddenly, a sweet chiming sound that echoed around the room as she twirled out of his arms, stepped around him, and opened the door.

His eyes were narrowed in confusion, his hands still outstretched in midair where he'd been holding her, as she glanced over her shoulder with an impish smile splayed out on her lips. "Darien, the next time I go to your apartment, it will be on _my_ terms," she said brightly and flicked her hair off her shoulder. "Don't screen your calls, Baka. I'll call you when I'm ready," she said airily, a light-hearted tone laced into her words before she skipped over the threshold and into the hallway. He jumped as the door snapped shut behind her.

Fuck. What had he gotten himself into? She'd somehow managed to gain the upper hand here.

He let out a pained groan as he raked his hand through his hair. He'd _never_ wanted anything more than he wanted her right now. _He was so screwed._

oOo

Man, I super love this chapter! B did soooo amazing showing Darien's view and feelings after what happened on New Years Eve. I know how much Darien pissed you guys off last chapter with what an asshat he was. So hopefully this chapter redeemed him a bit in your eyes. It definitely did for me! And with that, we're able to back off of the intense emotion a bit and get back to what we're really here for. Good old fashion smexy times!

Oh! Also! I'm going to need you moonies to go find Giangheer Lo! It's the group the girls and I have created for some of out joint projects. We have a few collaborations in the works right now that, trust and believe, you do NOT want to miss! We haven't posted anything under that name just yet but go Follow us so that when we do post, you'll be the first to see it. We have some big plans for the future that you definitely want to be apart of. Trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?


	21. Darien's Couch (Serena's Control)

**Darien's Couch (Serena's Control)**

Ninjette Twitch

~*~v~*~

She pounded her little fists on his apartment door, fuming. Her hand stung from the violent attack on the wood, but she didn't care. There was about to be war.

He opened the door slowly, looking at her confused. Even in her anger, she couldn't help looking him up and down, admiring his appearance. She knew he had been at work earlier, but now he stood in the doorway in a loose-fitting pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. His hair was still damp from his shower, midnight-black strands clinging to his face as the cedar-tinged smell of his shampoo assaulted her senses.

"Meatball? What are you doing here? I didn't think we had plans tonight." Then he grinned. "Couldn't go one night without seeing me, huh?" He chuckled. She didn't speak. She didn't smile. If anything, her anger grew. Darien frowned. "Sere, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Is there someone here?" She said through gritted teeth. He blinked in confusion.

"No. Who would be here?" He questioned.

 _Who would be here? Really?!_

"Expecting anyone tonight?" She asked. His frown only deepened.

"What? No, I'm not expecting anyone. Serena, what's going on?" He looked utterly and completely confused, and that just pissed her off more.

She raised her two hands up and brought them down hard on his chest, shoving him back into the apartment. He landed on his butt hard, the shock of her pushing him knocking him off his feet. He quickly stood as she charged him again, kicking her shoes off and slamming the door behind her as she made her way to him.

"What the fuck, Serena?" He yelled. She didn't respond vocally yet; only with her hands as she shoved him again. This time he was ready, preparing himself for her assault. He didn't fall; instead only took a few steps back with the force of her hit.

"Do you think I'm stupid?! That I wouldn't find out?" She advanced on him again, pushing him harder.

"Find out what? What are you talking about?" His voice rose with every word as his anger did too. He was starting to get irritated, confused, without the slightest clue as to what was going on.

"Who is she, Darien?" She said, her fists clenched angrily at her sides.

He frowned. "Who is who?!" he snapped, barely suppressing a growl of exasperation.

"The girl you're screwing!" She screamed. He went rigid, and his eyes widened to an incredible size.

"But...I'm screwing...you…" he said slowly, not understanding anything that was happening.

"Not. Me." She growled through her teeth. "The girl you work with!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"I saw you, Darien!" She yelled, sure the neighbors would be over soon to find out what the hell was going on. She was also sure that right now, she didn't give a shit.

"Saw me where?" His voice was getting louder now too as his frustrations at being so confused began to turn to anger. 

"At the hospital!" She yelled, stomping her foot into the ground. 

"Wha-" 

"I came by today!" She hissed. He shook his head, completely at a loss for words. "When we were texting earlier, you," she poked him in the chest, "said you were so busy you didn't even have time for lunch. So, I, being the wonderful person I am, tried to be nice and bring you lunch! Again! Like that time we met in that creepy-ass morgue. Because I'm fucking nice!" She knew she was repeating herself. But she didn't care. She was angry!

"Wait...there was a bagged lunch on my desk in my office...that was you?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm!" She crossed her arms.

"I don't understand…"

"I was going to your office to leave it as a surprise for when you got a spare second. Then I saw you. I saw you at the nurse's station talking to another doctor…"

"So, wait...because I'm talking to someone, it means I'm sleeping with them? If that's how this works, we are both screwing a LOT of people!" He joked, trying to lighten the mood. She smacked him in the chest, not finding this amusing at all.

"This is NOT funny!" She yelled, her eyes starting to tear up. She hated that when she got this mad, she couldn't help the tears. They made her feel weak and vulnerable.

His smile dropped, and he took a step forward, reaching for her. "Serena…"

"No!" She backed away. "I saw you two talking. I saw the way she was flirting-"

"Flirting? She wasn't flirting with me," he said. Disbelief flowed through her. Was he really going to lie to her when she'd been there to witness it?

"Oh, Darien," she put on an over-exaggerated flirty tone with a fake smile to match. "You're so funny!" She fake laughed, and put a hand teasingly on his bicep. Then her face changed to one of mock shock and awe as she squeezed his bicep with her fingers and bit her bottom lip. "Oh!" He looked from the hand on his arm back to her face, shocked. "Do you work out?" She gave him a seductive look before her face dropped back to the annoyed one.

She'd made her point.

"She...she didn't…" he stuttered.

"Oh, please!" She rolled her eyes, a sneer on her face. "Like you had no idea!" 

"So, just because a woman is apparently flirting with me, I'm automatically fucking her?" He asked. 

"No! It's because you're fucking her that you're fucking her!" She yelled.

"Do you hear yourself? That makes absolutely no sense at all! And you're acting fucking ridiculous!" 

"Dr. Arata told me!" She shoved him again in anger. How _dare_ he call her ridiculous!

He stopped, his eyes going wide for only a moment before they narrowed in anger.

"He did what?" His tone was deadly calm.

"Yeah. Going to try to deny it now?!" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"How do you even know him?"

"I saw you at the nurses station talking to the lady doctor…

"You said that."

"...AND I was going to walk up and tell you about your lunch since you were right there, but I didn't want to interrupt. Because, ya know, maybe it was important doctory stuff! So, I was waiting. This doctor, Dr. Arata, saw me and asked if he could help me with anything. I told him I was a friend of yours, and I was just waiting to talk to you. He tells me 'Oh, you'll be waiting a while! He's talking to Dr. Nikita! They have a thing going on, ya know.'"

Darien paled, and she could see the anger rising in his chest. _Caught._

"I asked him what he meant by "a thing", to which he responded, 'oh, ya know, a _thing_ ' and he winked at me, and nudged me." Serena sneered. Darien was shaking his head in denial.

"Serena, we aren't-"

"Don't you dare, Darien Shields!" She pointed at him with a growl. "We swore, Darien! We said we were only fucking each other! I'm yours and, you're mine, remember? Remember the bench?" She hit him in his chest again. "Remember?!"

"I'm not fucking her!" He started getting louder again.

"Don't lie to me, Darien!" She moved to hit him again, but he caught her wrists.

"I'm not lying to you! And stop hitting me!" He yelled. Her eyes grew wide in anger, and she tore her hands from his grasp and shoved him harder than she had before.

His eyes widened as he fell backwards, this time hitting the couch and falling onto it. Before he had a chance to recover, she was on him, straddling him and crushing her lips onto his.

Her hands clutched his shirt tight in her fists before moving up to grasp his neck, holding him to her as she ravaged his mouth. He didn't respond at first, shock at her actions consuming him. He regained himself quickly, moving his hands to her waist to hold her to him.

She ground her hips into his, feeling his growing hardness against her thigh. Her body was on fire, and the need to make him understand was overwhelming. His hands roamed up her sides, grazing the side of her breast before making their way back down to grasp a tight hold on her ass.

Her hand left his neck, moving to his jeans. His hand, in turn, moved up to grasp her neck, holding her to him. She hastily unbuttoned his pants. Her tongue invaded his mouth, tangling with his as her hand reached inside and gripped his hard cock. His breath hitched in her mouth, and he groaned when she pulled him out of his pants and started pumping him.

When he lost the ability to kiss her with the pleasure coursing through him, she moved her lips to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. She latched on to the sensitive area in the crook of his neck, licking, sucking and nipping. His hands moved their way back to her waist as his head fell back.

"Serena," he grunted.

At the guttural sound from him, she jumped off quickly. He groaned in protest at the lack of contact, but she was wasting no time. She stood, yanked her panties off from underneath her skirt, and tossed them to the side. Before he had time to say anything, she was back on top, and positioning him at her entrance.

Grabbing his chin, she brought his face to look at her.

"I won't share," she growled out before dropping on him, impaling herself on his throbbing cock. They both threw their heads back, crying out from the intensity.

His hands grasped her hips as she started to move. Her head fell to his shoulder as she rode him. She moaned in his ear and could hear him groaning in hers. He met her hips thrust for thrust, and she gripped the back of the couch for support. 

"I won't share," she yelled out again, lifting her head to look at him. 

"Thank God," he replied, capturing her lips with his.

Using the back of the couch for leverage, she pulled herself on and off him, feeling him swell inside of her. His groans and hisses were getting louder; his grip on her waist becoming tight enough to leave bruises. His hips jerked up into her violently, trying to keep her pace.

His head fell against the back of the couch, and she watched his face contort as she bounced on him. He was muttering curses every time she dropped on him, slamming him into her. She could feel her stomach tightening, and knew she was getting close. She knew him well enough to know that he was almost there, too.

Dipping her head to his ear, she growled in his ear words between her moans.

"I." Drop. Moan. Up. "Will." Drop. Groan. Up. "Not!" Drop. Gasp. Up. "Share!" As she dropped hard on him once more, she felt the rush. She threw her head back as she screamed, ecstasy raging through her. Her walls clamped on him tightly, and she felt him pump a few more times before she dragged him with her into bliss, her name echoing from his lips around the room.

Her body collapsed on top of him as she struggled to catch her breath. With weakened strength, his arms snaked their way around her waist, holding her to him as they both tried to regain their senses, riding out their euphoria as long as possible

"Holy shit, Serena," he breathed, his gaze still focused on the ceiling. She grinned into his shoulder before turning her head slightly to look at him. Feeling her move, he finally looked down at her. Their breathing mingled in their closeness as both tried to regain their composure.

"Mine," she breathed with a smile, mimicking the many times he had said it to her. He grinned, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek.

"Yours," he agreed. "But, Serena, you have to know, I haven't slept with anyone else. It's only ever been you. Dr. Nikita...I didn't even notice her like that. I haven't been with anyone. While we are…what we are...it's just you." 

She sighed with relief before crushing her lips to his. He grinned into her mouth as her teeth nipped at his lower lip. Then he pulled away.

"I do have to say, though," he laughed, "sex with you while you're pissed off...wow!" She laughed with him. "Have you been angry with me all day?"

"Livid."

"That's why you stopped texting me back," he said, more like a statement rather than a question.

She nodded. "Yup."

"Huh…" he said thoughtfully. "Guess I have some making up to do, then," he grinned. She squealed in delight as he pushed her playfully to lay on the couch and took his position on top of her.

There was a lot to make up for tonight.

oOo

Man…Serena can get PISSED! I love the jealously between the two, don't you? I wrote this one. I hope you all like it! Even with them denying their feelings after the holidays and trying to return to their normal fuck buddiness, they can't help but still have some kind of emotions building up! Wouldn't you?

Please go follow Elite Squad, formally Giangheer Lo. As a reminder, it's the group Beej88, Revy679 and I have started for our collaboration fics. We've got two projects currently listed; Time Warped, which is completed, and What Dreams May Come, which is currently in progress and amazing! Go Follow so you won't miss out on all the amazingness these ladies have to offer coming up! GO!

Also, go check out Beej88's new AU, _It's Always Been You_. If you're into the super fluffy like I am, you will not be disappointed!

One more thing, follow me on tumblr at ninjettetwitch if you want the latest updates on my fics, or ones I'm currently in love with!

Okay, I'm done now, I think…yeah…I'm done. See you in a few weeks with the next installment! 


	22. Car Wash

**Car Wash**

Ninjette Twitch

~*~v~*~ 

"I can't believe you did that to me, Serena," he growled, his car speeding down the road with her in the passenger seat. Anger radiated from every pore but she only grinned in satisfaction.

"What's wrong, Darien? Didn't appreciate a little under the table action?" She sneered playfully.

"We were at a charity dinner, Serena!" he spat, visually recalling the "hard" time he'd had paying attention to the surrounding conversations while she stroked him under the oversized dining table that held so many important patrons.

"Payback for Thanksgiving with my parents!" She cocked an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms with a victorious smirk curled onto her lips.

"My boss was there!"

"My _father_ was there!" She retaliated, shutting him up. She did raise a very good point. He had certainly taken advantage of her when her father had been sitting right at the table with them; her whole family, in fact. It still didn't quell his anger about being around his colleagues, bosses, and alum while her perfect hands roamed over his increasingly tight dress pants. He had to bite his bottom lip in an attempt to silence the moans that would have otherwise escaped as she jerked him off while dinner was being served. She'd tried her best to direct the conversations away from him, but he couldn't help but notice some of the confused looks he was getting.

The reason he'd invited her to the charity event anyway had been because of their last encounter. She'd been so angry with him over something he hadn't even done! And, even though it wasn't his fault that she thought he was sleeping with someone else, he still felt the need to make it up to her. And what better way to do that than to parade her in front of the girl she'd gotten so jealous over.

And she had eaten it up, making sure to let Dr. Nikita know that Darien was _hers_. He couldn't help the swell of pride he felt when she'd linked her arm in his and held her head high.

But then that sneaky little hand of hers had slid underneath the table, trailing along his leg. Even though he'd smacked her hand away more than once, and thrown looks in her direction, she'd continued. And she hadn't stopped until his eyes squeezed shut, and his breathing had completely halted as he came. She didn't even look at him; just withdrew her hand and took a bite of her cheesecake, complementing the dessert to those around them.

He'd wanted to leave right then and there, but the stain now on the front of his pants kept him from getting up from the table and storming off. He sat there, breath haggard, glaring daggers at Serena as she engaged the table with little anecdotes and joining in on different conversations.

She was most certainly the social butterfly and even through his anger, he couldn't help but stare at her, admiring the way she smiled at his colleagues and laughed at their jokes that he _knew_ she didn't understand. She was trying to make him look good. And she was succeeding.

He knew this had been to make herself feel better as well; knowing damn well Nikita was probably keeping a watch on them. She was being possessive over him; proving to everyone who exactly he came here with.

She looked over to him, giving him a wink and his anger flared again. She was teasing him.

As soon as they were able, or more appropriately, _he_ was able, he grabbed her hand and excused them from the table with some lame excuse that they had to leave. No one had been happy to see them go except for Nikita, who, he now noticed, had been shooting her dirty looks all night.

He led her to the car after many "goodbyes" and "it was wonderful to meet yous" and "Darien, you _must_ bring her to the next dinner!" After opening the car door for her, _like the gentleman he was,_ he slammed it hard before heading to the driver side, fully intending on taking her right home. Especially when she gave him a satisfactory grin as he climbed in behind the wheel.

Now, as they drove down the road, he couldn't help the battle raging inside him; being angry and turned on at the same time. While they'd had sex plenty of times in anger, and admittedly it was _always_ amazing, he wanted to punish her for what she'd put him through under that table. To bring her home and drop her off on the curb, leaving her there to go home and fume in silence. But as her hand trailed across his leg again, he knew that was probably _not_ what was going to happen.

"What are you doing?" he hissed through gritted teeth. But, she only grinned, her hand unbuttoning his pants and slipping inside. She leaned over the center console, nibbling on his ear seductively as her fingers grasped him and he sucked in a breath. "Serena, I'm driving," he groaned.

"Then maybe you should stop driving," she whispered as her other hand undid a few of the buttons on his shirt, delicate fingers sliding alluringly along the tense hardened planes of his chest.

"I can't just pull over," he gritted, trying his best to focus on the busy road. There were drivers everywhere and they would surely be caught if he just pulled over and took her right in the car.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," she moaned into his ear as her hand started pumping him slowly. He was incredibly hard and couldn't help the groan that escaped him as her fingers caressed his shaft.

His eyes widened suddenly as a laser car wash appeared to his right. He turned quickly into the facility, tires screeching slightly, and she pulled away just enough to look around, noticing their surroundings. She grinned as her eyes returned to him.

"This should be fun," she said, finally releasing him as he pulled up to the payment machine. He shook his head, doing his best to clear his mind as he rolled down the window and pulled out his wallet. He felt more than saw her climb into the back seat. He pushed the cash into the machine, paying for the most expensive one so as to get the longest amount of time, before rolling the window back up. He reached down and unzipped his pants the rest of the way as he waited for the green light to give him the go-ahead to bring the car inside. He could hear her in the back seat, moving and squirming.

The light finally flashed, and he eagerly pulled the car in until it told him to stop. As he slammed the vehicle in park, small hands reached from behind, grabbed the front of his jacket and tugged him into the back seat with her.

Around them, the machines turned on, shooting water to wet the car before sudsing. Serena pushed him down into the seat with a grin before hiking up her fancy dress and straddling him. He pushed himself up slightly to lean against the corner of the door and the back seat as she pushed off his jacket and unbuttoned a few more buttons on his shirt, pulling it open and latching her lips to his hot skin.

He hissed and arched his back as she trailed wet kisses up his chest. Her hands moved to his pants, grasping his hardness and freeing him from the tight confines of his pants.

"Sere," he groaned. "What's gotten into you tonight?" The sounds of the car wash around them, the dim lights and machinery, only added to the intense drive in her eyes as she grinned down at him. He reached under her dress, finding that she'd already stripped herself of her panties, and he groaned at how dripping wet she was as he traced a finger across her folds. "Fuck, Serena. You're so wet already." He grabbed her hips, positioning her directly above him. His tip touched her entrance, juices dripping down his shaft as her breath hitched.

"Yeah, well, I'm planning on getting _you_ into me," she grinned, one hand on the headrest of the seat, keeping her balance; the other grasping his neck, her fingers tangling themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Pretty sure I can do that," he smiled back at her. "We have to make this quick, though. This wash cycle won't last much longer." She giggled slightly.

"I'm pretty sure this won't take long," she grinned, "for either of us." She leaned forward, crushed her lips onto his and dropped her waist, sheathing him completely. He gasped into her mouth, her breath hitching with his, and he immediately knew she was right. This wouldn't take long at all.

His fingers dug into her hips as she began moving. He planted his feet tightly against the floorboard to give him leverage as he tried his best to thrust upwards into her. It was a tight space but she was tightening her muscles around him over and over, bringing him faster to the edge.

She groaned loudly, her voice echoing around the laser wash, adding to the cacophony of sounds and colors being splashed around the car. His lips latched onto her neck as she bounced faster, her breath coming out in short puffs. She was reaching her end, but the way she was moving her body up and down, throwing herself wildly on and off of him, he was sure that he would come first.

Moving a hand from her hip, he pushed it under her dress, finding that bundle of nerves that he knew drove her over the edge. "Look at me," he hissed, grinding his teeth in an attempt to hold off just a few more minutes. She lowered her gaze, her eyes meeting his, and he watched them widen as he massaged her with his thumb.

She screamed out, her back arching as she came on top of him. Her muscles tightened around him, sending him over the edge with her as he spilled himself into her, an expletive echoing throughout the car.

She collapsed on top of him, her body shaking from her explosion of pleasure. He chuckled beneath her as he cradled her head against his chest. Moving his fingers to tuck a fallen tendril behind her ear.

"You're in rare form tonight, Tsukino," he laughed. She sat up and smiled down at him.

"Can't a girl just be horny?" She asked as if it were the most innocent question in the world.

He raised an eyebrow. "I've seen you horny before. This was more than just that. Could it be because a certain Dr. Nikita was eyeballing us all night?" he questioned and could have laughed out loud as her smile dropped into a look of anger.

"Why? You're still currently _inside_ of me, and you bring her up? Why would you do that?" she snapped with a petulant pout of her lower lip. And then Darien did laugh.

"I think I like this possessive side of you, Sere," he grinned. "You're very... _hard_...to resist," he breathed as he flexed his hips just slightly. She groaned, closing her eyes as he grew hard inside her again.

A horn blared behind them and they both opened their eyes, quickly sitting up and looking around. The car wash was over and there was someone currently waiting their turn behind them.

With a gasp, Serena quickly moved off of him, earning both of them a groan as she scrambled to climb back into the front seat. He quickly followed, shoving himself back into his pants as he settled into the driver's seat. Putting the car into drive, he pulled out of the laser wash, allowing the person behind him to pull in. Before pulling out into the road, he gave her a look and she grinned.

"My apartment?" he laughed.

"Duh!" She said with a roll of her eyes. They both laughed as he pulled into traffic. He'd known the whole time they'd be returning to his place. But the detour was definitely fun.

oOo

A/N: Hey kiddos! Sorry it's been so long since I added a chapter. Lost my mojo on this while working on other stuff. But I've got a few more chapter ideas percolating in my head.

Plus, I'm starting a new series! It's called _Hot and Heavy: Aftermath_ and it's going to be little chapters like Chronicles but set _after_ the original Hot and Heavy. So, we'll get some lovey dovey feels in there. 😉 It's going to be awesome.

Don't forget to check out _What Dreams May Come_ from Elite SquadB too!


End file.
